Farz ya rishta
by Cutie pari
Summary: Agar farz ya rishta ke beech aapko kisi ek ko chunna pare to aap kise chunenge? Apne ek laute rishte ko ya phir apne farz ko. To know more pls peep inside, its purely duo based story...*Last chapter updated*...
1. Farz ya rishta

A big beautiful bunglow , a board is hanging outside the house named" **AASHIYANA"** is written...

In a room elder one is trying to wake up his younger...

Person1: uth jao baccha aapko collage jaana hai na _(ruffling his chhotu's hair),_ chhotu dekh jaldi uth jaa nahi to tu naasta nhi karega phir bina naasta kiye bhaag jaega, chal uth jaa chhotu( _lovingly)_ person2:( _shifting his head on his bhaiya's lap)_ ummm bhaiya bas 5 minute aur sone do na plzzzz

person 1 smiled too see his buddy's antics but said in strict tone;dekh chhotu agar tu nhi utha na to phir mai aaj saam ko bahar jane ka plan cancel kar dunga

person 2 hurriedly get up from his bed with half open eyes, and messy hair but even in this condition he was looking so cute ,he said annoyingly: bhaiya aap bhut bure ho huh mujhe sone bhi nhi dete aur agar aapne saam ka plan cancel kiya na to mai ( _he thinking with keeping his hand on his head)_ haan pure 1 ghanta aapse baat nhi karoonga...

person 1( _smilingl_ y,ruffled his chhotu's hair,)- accha dramebaaz chal ab jldi jaa nahi kahta mai kuch tere plan ko,ab jaa

person 2 left and person 1smiled and said-bikul baccha hai mera chhotu kabhi-kabhi iski masoomiyat se bhut dar lagata hai( _in serious expression),_ he also left for kitchen making breakfast...

After 1 hour they meet on dining table, they eat breakfast with some daily chit- chat

person 1: chhotu chal tujhe collage se drop karte hue bereau chala jaunga

person 2: ok bhaiya

 **In collage,** Both brother reached collage, younger one got down from car and bid bye to his bhaiya,his bhaiya also went from there

somebody went to p2 and said- hey daya, what's up bro _(aaplog ab tak samajh hi gye hoge bare bhaia kaun hai)_ Daya( _broad smile)-_ hey mohit,( daya gave side hug to mohit,) mai bilkul bindaas ...

(Daya is so popullar in his collage and every girl has crush on him bcz of his charming personality and helpful nature,but his some class fellows was jealous from him )

Raaj to his friends- dekh vo saala baby sitter aa gya( _pointing towards daya)_ and they laughed out making daya's fun...

Daya listened it and tightened his fist but controlled his anger and went near raaj

Daya putting down sunglasses from his eyes)- beta apni aukat me rahakar... _raaj and his friend became scared..._ varna tujhe to pata hi hai ki daya singh rathore kya kya kar sakta hai( _chewing his teeth), he settled raaj's collor and went from there with giving a teasing look to them_ Raaj( _angrily):_ ye daya apne aapko samajhta kya hai, iska bhai cid officer hai to kya ye apne aapko hero samjhta hai, ek din iss saale ki sari hawa nikal ke rakh dunga...

 **In cid bereau...** Acp ( _proudly)-_ well done my boy( _patting abhijeet's back)_ ek baar phir tumne humare pure department ka sar phir se ooncha kar diya, i m proud of u abhijeet

Abhijeet(formal smile)- Thank you sir!!!!

Abhijeet _(hesitately)-_ sir actually mujhe aapse kuch baat karni hai... _acp sir looked up..._ vo mujhe half day ki chhooti chahiye

Acp( _seriously)-_ kyun chahiye???

Abhijeet( _scarely)-_ sir kuch per..personal kaam tha,agar aap nahi v bolenge phir v theek hai

Acp( _carefree smile)-_ Abhijeet half day ki leave mangne me itna dar lagta hai tumhe,... (he bgagvan) are tumhara leave lene ka pura hak hai, aakhirkar tumne itna bara mission jo complete kiya hai, u must go

Acp( _naughtingly)-_ vaise personal means apni gf ke saath ghoomne jaana hai

Abhijeet( _blushungly)-_ kya sir aap v ,mujhe to chhotu ko ghoomane leke jaana hai bhut dino se jidd kar raha hai...

Acp- Are bhai tab to jaroor jao,nhi to tumhara bhai direct tumhara complain lekar mere paas aa jaega..

And they laughed wholeheartedly...

 **Thanks to read** **A/n: Next chapter will publish after minimum 10 reviews..** **so pls r and r..** **I hope you all liked it, its very different concept...**


	2. jung ki suruaat

Abhijeet said thanks to acp sir and drove off towards daya's collage

 ** _In car_**

Abhijeet's driver( _looking at abhijeet from front mirror)- kya baat hai bare saheb aaj aap bhut khus lag rahe hai?_ Abhijeet _(smilingl_ y)- Haan vo chhotu ke saath bhut din ke baad movie dekhne jaa raha hun isliye...bhut excited hai vo kl se hi isliye jaldi jaa raha hun use collage se lene , double khusi mil jaegi sahabjade ko( _lovingly)_

Driver( _smilingly)_ \- sir ek baat bolu, aap dono jaise bhai ki jodi maine aaj tak nhi dekhi, aap dono me ek dusre ki jaan basti hai, bhagvan kare aapki jodi hamesa aisi salamat rahe... _abhijeet smiled sweetly_

 ** _Around 1 hour they reached daya's collage..._**

Abhijeet entered and saw all students, teachers and staff are running here and there panickly...He saw daya's friend were crying to save someone but daya is not with him he looked around to find daya, but he was not anywhere, he rushed to his friends...

Daya's friend saw abhijeet and rushed toward him( _Rahul, vineet, Mohit and purvi are daya's closest friend)_

Mohit( _crying)-_ accha hua bhaiya aap aa gye, plz bhaiya use bacha lijiye vo mar jaega... _abhijeet heart beat missed with weird thought..._

Abhiheet( _worriedly)-_ kaun mar jaega haan, aur kya hua hai yahan?? Itna afra tafri kyun macha hua hai...aur daya kahan hai??

purvi( _cryingly)-_ Abhijeet bhaiya daya aag me fasa hua hai ( _poing towards a room)_ uss kamre me aag lagi hui hai aur daya andar hai

Abhijeet( _tearly)-_ kya...chhotu..hey bhagvan...he rushed toward the room and break the door with much difficulty...(when he entered he saw every thing was burning and fire was increasing rapidly.)...chhotu..chhotu kahan hai tu( _fearly)..._ hey bhagwan chhotu ko to aag se phobia hai vo to aag dekh ke hi dar jata hai...Chhotu dekh tere bhaiya aa gye kuch nhi hoga tujhe...plz baccha bahar aa ... _he saw daya was sitting with cuddling his legs and shievering with fear..._ his heart pinched badly to see his baccha like this.. _he reahed near daya with saving him from catches of fire.._ he immidiately kept hand on daya's shoulder and daya jerked badly first but after seeing his bhaiya, he hugged abhijeet tightly and he cried loudly...

Abhijeet hide his brother softly in his arms and rubbed his back to calm him... _shh.shh...baccha ...dekh tere bhaiya aa gye na...kuch nahi hoga mere chhotu ko..._ he wiped his tear which comes into his eyes after seeing his jaan like this... _par hume pahle yahan se nikalna hoga na...aag badh rahi hai..mera baccha bhut bahadur hai na..(daya hugged him more tightly with sobbing)...mai hun na kuch nhi hone dunga tujhe...chal ooth..._ He got up with daya... _daya was badly shievering, his head had slight cut and his hand was also got burnt..._ abhijeet carefully hold daya and come outside...

Daya's friend saw daya coming with abhijeet but he was looking very scared, pale and weak... _their eyes also filled with tear after seeing his charming friend who always brings a smile in all faces was looking so scared and broken in front of them.._ Abhijeet's driver also rushed toward them, he was badly shocked to see daya's condition ... _he supported abhijeet to take daya in car...they settled daya in backward seat..._ abhijeet caressed daya's hair and closed daya's side door

Abhijeet- Ramu(Abhijeet's driver) , tum daya ka khyal rakho mai tab tak collage se hokar aata hu... _he entered collage...and went to daya's friend_

Rahul _(caringly)-_ Bhaiya daya theek hai na..use jaada chot to nhi aayi??

Abhijeet(strictly)- daya ab theek hai, pahle ye batao ki ye sab kaise hua ..achanak laboratory me aag kaise lag lagi haan???

Purvi _(angrily)-_ Bhaiya ye sab us minister ke bete samrat thakur ne kiya ha usne daya se badla lene ke liye uske saath ye sab kiya...vo bhut ghatiya insaan hai vo badla lene ke liye kisi v had tak jaa sakta hai

Abhijeet( _his eyes filled with rage and anger):_ kis baat ka badla lena tha use daya se haan????

purvi : bhaiya vo aaj subah...

 ** _Flashback..._**

 **Raaj(** right hand _of samrat)_ was misbehaving with a girl, daya had shown this and come there

Daya( _angrily)-_ Raaj chhor use, varna tere liye accha nahi hoga

Raaj( _teasingly)-_ kyun chhoru , tu jaa apne kaam se matlab rakh, jaada samaj sevak mat ban chal hat yahan se.. _he pushed daya..._ Daya's anger reached at top he gave his tight punch to raaj, blood started coming from raaj's lip...raaj wipe his blood with thumb and looked at daya angrily...

Raaj( _angrily)-_ tune mujhpe haat uthake accha nhi kiya daya iska bhoogtan tujhe karna parega( _warningly)...and he left from there_

Daya to girl: tum theek ho??

Girl: Thank u daya tumne mujhe bacha liya varna pata nhi kya hota mera??

Daya(naughtily):vahi hota jo manjure khuda hota, and they laughed over this..

Here raaj reached to samrat and complaint about daya that daya slapped him in front of all

Samrat( _angrily)-_ ye daya samajhta kya hai apne aapko, hero hai kya koi jab dekho taang arane aa jata hai, par bas ab iss daya ko maja to chakhana hi hoga... _he smiled like evil..._ Raaj tune kya bola tha ek din iss daya ko aag se bhut dar lagta hai..hai na?

Raaj( _cofusingly): haan boss ,_ par aap ye kyun pooch rahe ho, app kuch bara karne ki soch rahe ho na??

Samrat( _evil laugh)-_ tu bas dekhta jaa , aaj iss daya ka aisa haal karoonga ki humare samne aane me v saat janam sochega

 ** _In laboratory:_** All were busy with doing experiment, daya and his friend was also present there, suddenly raaj and samrat also came there with his gang, he started throwing and breaking all the things with hockey stik and bat

Samrat- chalo chalo jagah khali karo sab...chal nikal sab yahan se( _loudly)...all escaped except daya and his friends..._ samrat looked them angrily

samrat to daya friend- tumlogo ko alag se invitation dena hoga bahar jaane ka ( _pointing from his finger).._ chal nikal yahan se

Mohit( _angrily):_ Hum tumhare iss gundagardi se darne vale nhi hai, hum tumhari sikayat principal se kar denge

Raaj(teasing smiletu sikayat karega ..chal jaa kar de. _..and they all laughed.._ ye jo collage hai na vo samrat ke dad ki vajah se chalta hai..yahan ka principal talva chatta hai samrat bhai ki..tum jaise low standar log kuch nhi bigar sakte humara samjhe...vaise v humari dushmani iss daya se hai, tumlogo se nhi to apne aap ko bina matlab ke mussibat me mat daalo..chalo niklo

Purvi( _angrily)-_ humlog daya ko chhorkar kahi nhi jaenge samjhe...Mohit, rahul and vineet also supported purvi

samrat and raaj winked at each other and they indicate to something to their gang, they wore mask over their faces and spread something in air, due to which daya faint and fall on floor in which his head got slight cut , Mohit,rahul, vineet and purvi also faint...

They throw daya's friend outside and sprinled some chemicals on labolatory's floor and throw burning matchstick over floor , they rushed outside and closed the door...

After sometinme they all got concious but they saw fire was spreading rapidly on laboratory, they all tried but they couldn't get success to break the door and after some time abhijeet came there and he rescued daya..

 ** _Flashback end..._**

Abhijeet eyes got filled with extreme anger, he totally closed his fist and closed his eyes for sometime to control his anger

Abhijeet (opening his eye asked calmly): Samrat aur uske dost kahan milenge... _all were shocked to see such cold behaviour of abhijeet but purvi spoke_

purvi: bhaiya vo ye sab karke yahan se bhag gaye, vo roj raat ko twinkle pub me jate hai vo vahi milenge aapko, par bhaiya aap unhe chhorna mat unki haddi pasli ek kar dena, daya ka kya haal kiya unhone mera bas chale mai to unki gardan maror dungi huh

Abhijeet( _smiled to see her anger):_ Are shaant ho ja jhansi ki raani, samrat ko kanoon saja degi aur daya ki chinta mat karo mai hun na sambhal loonga tumlogo ke laadle ko... _all smiled to listen that..._ and abhijeet went toward his car and sit beside daya, daya felt his bhaiya's presence and kept his head on his bhaiya's shoulder bcz he was not in his senses, he was in trauma still now... _abhijeet smiled and caressed his chhotu's hair, he signaled ramu and ramu drove off toward their house..._

 **End of this chapter..**

 **A/N: Kya abhijeet samrat ko aise hi chhod dega??Next chapter will fully based on duo and u will know why daya has fire phobia..**

 **pls r and r..**

Js abhii: Thank u for your cute review my jenny.Batana jaroor ye chapter kaisa laga???

Zeba: Thank u for your review dear

Arib-Aww thank u so much meri sari story read karne ke liye.I m very thankful to u ki aapko meri story pasand aayi

Meow Meow: thank u soooo much for your review, i know yaar tumhe tu meri duniya jaada pasand hai don't worry , vo v aaj update kar doongi, but i think ye story tumko pasand aegi,...actually ye story mere deemag m bhut din se tha so i write it...and baaki ka reply tu meri duniya me tab tak ke liye love u..bye..tc...

Sifa: thank u for your review dear,

Eman: thank u for your review

Anam abhi's fan- thank u soooooo much for your review

Rhia dubey- thank u di for your review

chhaya- hey thankyou dear for your review and don't worry ab se di nhi bolungi..hehe, love u

Abhigyaan-thank u for your review dear and ya acp sir was so funny, i hope ye chapter v aapko pasand aaya ho

sab-thank u dear for your review

puja-thank u for your review..

Thanks to all those guest who reviewed...

 **pls r and r...**


	3. Rishta

Duo reached their house, abhijeet looked toward daya and got that daya slept peacefully on his shoulder, he ruffled daya's hair

Abhijeet( _lovingly)-_ chhotu ooth ghar aa gya ...chhotu ooth jaa baccha... _daya opened his eyes with jerk_..( _abhijeet knows his condition very well) so he hold daya's hand tightly...daya nodded_ _and they went inside room...abhijeet helped daya to lied him on bed and covered him with blanket..._

Abhijeet was going outside from room but daya hold his hand... _abhijeet smiled and ruffled his hair..._ mai kahi nhi jaa raha bas doodh leke aa raha hun kitchen se tere liye theek... _daya left his hand and nodded quitely..._

Abhijeet came with a hot glass of milk and first aid box.. _.abijeet saw daya was sobbing hugging pillow...his heart pinched badly ...tear also came in his eyes but he wiped and sit beside daya...he appllied dettol on his head's wound in which daya flinched...but abhijeet held daya hand gently to relax him...bas bas ho gya...he also bandage his burnt hand..._ chhotu chal doodh peele phir so jaana...daya quietly drank milk and turn other side his face... _abhijeet sat beside daya and ruffled his hair..._ mera chhotu bhut dar gya tha na( _tearly)...daya instantly hugged abhijeet and broke down completely..._. _bhaiya mai bhut dar gya tha...mujhe lag raha tha mom dad ki tarah mai v jal jaunga...(abhijeet hugged him more tightly)...mai aapko chhor kar nhi jaana chahta bhaiya..._

 _aapko pata hai jab mujhe hos aaya to mai help ke liye cheekhna chahta tha par mai kuch bol nhi paa raha tha..mere saamne phir se vo bhayanak najara ek baar saamne aa gya...par mujhe pata tha mere bhaiya mujhe jaroor aenge aur mujhe bachake v le jaenge ...he stopped crying but still sobbing_

Abhijeet seprate daya from hug and wipe his wet face and cupped his face... _kaise nhi aata, aisa ho sakta hai kabhi ki mera chhotu mujhe bulaye aur mai na aau ..._ he kissed on his forehead... _ek baat humesa yaad rakhna ki tera bhai aaj jee raha hai to sirf tere liye agar tujhe kuch ho gya to..he stopped with lump of throat...daya pressed his hand and shift his head on his lap...abhijeet smiled and wiped his tear...he started caressing daya's head..._ pata hai chhotu( _daya looked up)_ aaj mai tujhe us haal me dekhkar bhut dar gya tha, jab tu andar nhi mil raha tha to lag raha tha aaj phir se sab kuch katam ho jaega mera jaise 12 saal pahle ho gya tha... _daya pressed his hand.._ aur tu to baat kar mujhse kisne kaha tha tujhe us raaj aur samrat jaise ladko se bheerne ke liye haan... _bhaiya vo ladki ko chher rahe the..._ to tu principal ko v to complain kar sakta tha na par nhi saheb ko to bahaduri dikanai thi huh, kuch andaaja v hai mai agar sahi samay pe nhi pahunchta to kya anarth ho jaata haan( _fearly)...i m sorry bhaiya aage se nhi karunga promise par abhi gussa mat karo aap..._ vahi theek v hai tere liye chal ab so jaa... _abhijeet ruffled daya's hair silently and daya dozzed off soon with his brother's magical touch...abhijeet shifted his head on pillow carely not to disturb his sleep and then kissed on his temple silently and covered him from blanket..._

Abhijeet looked toward clock it shows 7:30, fire started burning inside him with anger...he looked toward daya once again who was silently sleeping and left from there, he kept his revolver on cupboard

 **Abhijeet pov; Mai vaada karta hun tujhse chhotu, tera ye bhai us samrat aur raaj ko aisa sabak seekhaega ki vo teri taraf aankh oothakar dekhne se v pahle das baar sochega , unlogo ki himmat kaise hui mere bhai ko maut ke mooh me daalne ki, mai ye acche se jaanta hun ki agar mai unhe jail me dalunga to unhe turant bail ho jaega, issliye mai unhe aisi saja doonga ki vo jeendagi bhar yaad rakhenge and he left for twinkle pub angrily...**

 ** _In twinkle pub..._**

Samrat and his gang was dancing and enjoying...

Samrat( _teasingly)-_ aaj to us daya ko apni naani yaad ho gyi...hahhaha..saala bhut taang arata tha humare kaam me, aaj uski sari herogiri nikal ke rakh di humne...and they laughed

Abhijeet listend this move towards them angrily and kept his hand on samrat's shoulder... _samrat turned around and looked toward abhijeet's angrily...he kaun hai tu aut teri himmat kaisi hui smarat thakur ke upar haath rakhne ki_

Abhijeet( _angrily)-_ abhi tumne meri himmat dekhi kaha hai...tune hi daya ko us kamre me band karke aag lagayi thi na?

samrat( _looking toward his gang)-_...pahle to tu ye bata tu daya ka lagta kaun hai jo uske liye itni himmat aa gyi tujhme ki ye jaante hue v ki mai ek minister ka beta hun phir v mujhse saval javab kar raha hai haan??

Abhijeet( _more anger)-_ bhai hai vo mera, isliye ek salah de raha hun free me, ( _pointing finger toward him)_ mere bhai se tu jitna dur rahega utna hi tere liye accha hoga samjha and he turned around to move but he listen samrat's voice... _accha to tu hai baby sitter ka bhai, are jab apne bhai ko itna hi pyaar karta hai to tu use samjha ki vo humare mamle me taang na araye nhi to jo aaj hua hai usse v battar haal karunga mai uski, usko aisi maut doonga ki dekne vali ki rooh kaap jaegi..._ abhijeet couldn't control his anger and give him tight punch and hold his neck tightly...raj and his all friend tried to weak abhijeet's grip but all failed before abhijeet's power... _mere bhai ko marega tu haan, tujh jaisa hajaar macchar v mere bhai ko mere rahte chhoo nhi sakte samjha, he jerked his hand and his all members fell down on floor..._ samrat breath chocked, he coughed badly and gasped for air... _aaj ke baad agar tumlogo me se koi v mere bhai ko itni si v nukssan pahunchane ki kosi ki na to yaad rakhna ek ek ko jaan se maar dalunga...and he angrily left from there..._

samrat( _shaking his hand angrily)-_ samrat thakur ke girehvan pe haath daalkar tumne accha nhi kiya , ab tu dekhna mai tum dono bhaiyo ko kaise khoon ke aansoo rulaega...

Abhijeet reached to his house and splashed water 5-6 times on his face to calm down his anger...he went in daya's room but he shocked to see tha daya was sitting on bed cuddling his leg around his arm and jerking badly...he rushed towards daya without losing a second

Abhijeet( _tensed)-_ chhotu kya hua tujhe haan... _daya looked up, his eyes was filled with tear, he was dipping in sweet and breathing heavily..._ kya hua baccha haan , bura sapna dekha koi haan... _daya tearly nodded and hugged abhijeet tightly from waist...bhaiya aap mujhe chhor ke kahan chale gye the, aapko pata hai mai kitna dar gaya tha, maine kitni aawaje v di aapko, kahan gye the aap ...he jerked abhijeet angrily and sat there with phoola hua face and joint hand on his chest..._

Abhijeet smiled to see his bhai's cute anger, he ruffled his hair...but daya shrugged with huh... _accha to mera chhotu naraaj ho gya mujhse, ab mai kya karu...he looked at daya naughtingly...daya looked at him and got his plan...no no bhaiya aap aise kuch nhi karoge but abhijeet came near to him and started ticking him and daya burst out in laughter...hahaha bhaiya chhoro, mai gussa nhi hun ab...hahaha_ and whole room filled with daya's cute laughing

Abhijeet- chal chhotu aaja so jaa ab.. _daya smilingly kept head on his bhaiya's lap...abhijeet caresses his head, after some time daya drifted in sleep with a peaceful smile...abhijeet smiled to see daya's innocent face.._

 ** _Abhijeet(himself)- mai mere chhotu ko kuch nhi hone dunga, mom-dad ke jaane ke baad sirf chhotu hi to mere jeene ka sahara hai, agar isse kuch ho ho gya to mai jeete ji mar jaunga, tear came in his eyes..he wiped it...and slept beside daya peacefully..._**

 ** _End of this chapter_**

 ** _sorry for late update..._**

 ** _pls r and r..._**

 ** _Thanks to: zeba, sifa, priya, puja, bloom 78, DA95,anam abhi's fan_** ** _,neha, Eman, arib, abhigyaan, chhaya, abirika jai and all the guests..._**


	4. sukoon

Abhijeet was sleeping but get up with a nightmare...he was dipping in his sweat... breathing fastly...his nerves was very fast...first he look around and look over his desired person whom he wanted to see..he saw daya was safe and sleeping peacefully infront of him...he took a sigh of relief after watching his brother is safe...he got up from bed went to kitchen drank a full glass of chilled water to calm down his fear then he went to store room unlocked the door and took out his family album...

Abhijeet caressing at his parents photograph in tears; Aap log kyu chale gaye hume chhorkar...Hum aapko bhut miss karte hai...Aap dono ne mujh jaise **_Anaath_** ko pahle ghar diya,phir maata-pita ka pyaar diya , mujhe chhotu jaisa pyaara sa bhai diya aur phir sab kuch ek jhatke me cheen liya mujhse... _he started crying silently, he sat down with album in his hand with suppourting of table..._ Ek hi baar me mujhe aur chhotu ko anaath bana diya aapne, mera nhi to kam se kam us nanhi si jaan ka to socha hota aaplogo ne... _he was sobbing badly..._ Aaj bhi yaad hai mujhe vo din jis din aaplog meri jindgi me fariste ban kar aaye the...

 ** _Flash back..._**

A man was beating a 9 years old child badly: saala kaamchor kahin ka...tera baap tere liye heere jawahar chhor ke gaya hai kya jo tujhe kaam nhi karna hai padhna hai haan...kameena ek to muft ki roti khata hai upar se kaamchori karta hai abhi nikalta hun teri sari herogiri... _he took boiled water and poured on his hand..._

The boy cried out in pain:Aaaaaaaah...tum mere uncle nahi jallad ho... _tears was rolling from his eyes with pain..._ mere baba...ko bhi maar diya tumne...aur ab mera ghar bhi cheen liya mujhse...mai police ko sab...sab bata dunga... _caressing his hand..._ aaaah...he looked his uncle with fire and rage...tum bachoge nhi tumhe saja jaroor milegi...

Uncle in extreme anger: saala tu mujhe saja dilvaega mujhe... _he hold the boy's face tightly..._ bhut chonch khulne lagi hai teri inhe band karvana parega... _he took out his belt from waist and round it on his hand..the boy was looking him with scary eyes..._ abhi dikhata hun tujhe...he started to beat that innocent soul... _the boy was pleading and crying in_ painbut it didn't effect that devil, he was continuously beating him with belt,

Bleeding started from his mouth, he felt no energy has left him...his whole body has several wounds...atlast he is going to fall on road but somebody hold him from falling...the child looked at the man with blurry eyes and got unconscious in his arm...

The man in tension:Beta ankhe kholo kya hua aapko... _patted his cheeks but boy didn't open his eyes..._ Ishan( _brother of that man)_ bacche ko gari me leta do...

Ishan nodded; jee bhaiya and he took the child in his arm and lied him on backward seat

Uncle came near them angrily:Hey kaun ho tumlog aur mere bhateeje ko kahan le jaa rahe ho, use gari se neeche utaro abhi us chooje ko aur sabak seekhana hai... _and he went near child to took him out from car but a hand hold him tightly...he looked upward...he saw that the man was looking him with fire in his eyes..._ kaun hai be tu haan teri himmat kaise hui mujhe rokne ki ... _he is going to hold his collor..._

But the man punched him tightly that uncle jee fall on ground: Arjun...Arjun Singh Rathore naam hai mera, naam to suna hi hoga...

Uncle looking him with fear: Ar..Arjun kahin aap Iss gaun ke sarpanch to nahi...

Arjun looked at him with anger: Bilkul sahin pehchana tumne , tumhari himmat kaise hui iss phool jaise masoom pe haath uthane ki( _loudly)..._

Tumhe to saja milkar rahegi..

He called Ishaan

Ishaan: jee bhaiya samajh gaya aap nischint hoke iss bacche ko le jaye hum iss uncle jee ko jail yatra karva ke late hai... _Arjun smiled and pressed his shoulder..._

Arjun took unconscious boy in home

Arjun' wife asked him in worry to see the condition of child: Arjun bacche ko kya hua...Kitna khoon nikal raha hai...kisne ki iski ye halat..

Arjun- Pragya sab batata hun pahle bacche ko room me leta deta hun aur tum jaldi se sameer ( _arjun's doctor friend)_ ko call karo

Pragya nodded and called sameer

Sameer came in worry: Kya hua bhabhi sab theek to hai...aapne mujhe itni jaldi me bulaya...

pragya: Sameer ek baccha buri tarah se injured hai vo behos ho gya hai tum pls dekhlo use mujhe to bhut tension ho rahi hai

Sameer in naughty tone: Bhabhi jee fikar not when your devar is here

Arjun inside from room: oye sameer ab baate hi karta rahega ya bacche ka ilaz bhi karega...jahil kahin ka

Sameer entered in room with pragya: huh yaha to mujhe dekhkar koi bhut jealous ho jata hai... _arjun totally ignored his teasing and he was busy in caressing the child's here..._ he came near boy and dressed his wound...Iss bacche ko kya hua ise itni chot kaise lagi...bechara kitna saha hoga dard iss nanhi si jaan ne

Arjun with rage: iss bacche ke apne uncle ne mara hai isse buri tarah se... _pragya and sameer both got shocked..._ Ishaan police ke paas le gya hai ise... _tears came in trio's eye.._

Arjun tearily: pata hai sameer jab mai iske paas pahuncha to ye mere haat me behos ho gya... _caressing his head..._ koi itna jalim kaise ho sakta hai ki itne chhote bacche ki cheek bhi najarandaj karde

sameer; Arjun tu ghabra mat ye baccha weak hone ke vajah se behos ho gya hai , ise thori der me hos aa jaega

At the same time a cute little child of 3 years came running: Mumma papa...tahan ho aap

Pragya wiped her tear took kid on her lap: Kya hua mele prince ko... _she kissed on his cheek lovingly..._ bhook lagi hai mere bete ko haan

The child looked at the boy with confusion and came near him: papa ye taun hai aul ye kyu so laha hai... _he touched the boy's cheek with his little hand..._ the boy flinched and slowly opened his eyes with that magical touch...

The boy got up with holding his head, Arjun supported him: He looked around , all people and things were new and strange for him...mai kahan hu... looking all...aur aaplog kaun ho...

Arjun smiled: Beta aap mere ghar pe ho...ab darne ki koi baat nhi hai..ab aapke vo uncle aapka kuch nhi bigar sakte...unhe jail ho gyi hai...

The boy started crying bitterly with cuddling his legs: mera koi nhi hai ab mai kahan rahunga...mere baba bhi bhagvaan ke pass hai... _Arjun and pragya felt tingue of heart..._ ab mai kiske saath rahunga...

Arjun taking the boy in side hug: Aap mere saath rahoge... _pragya nodded happily...the boy looked at him with shocking eyes.._ Arjun wiped his tear...Aaj se aap mere aur pragya ke bete ho ...Aap mere saath rahoge humesa mere ghar me...par mujhe to apne bare bete ka naam hi nhi pata...mai use kya bulau( _fake sadness)_

The boy in low tone: Abhijeet naam hai mera..Mai aapka beta hun??

Pragya came near abhijeet and took him in soothing hug: Haan baccha aap mere bare bete ho... _she kissed on his head..._ aaj se mere do bete hai... Abhijeet aur daya

Abhijeet in confusion ; daya??

Arjun in smiled;. Are mai to aapko apke chhote bhai se milana hi bhool gaya... _he took daya in his lap who was looking all in confusion..._ ye hai aapka bhai daya

Abhijeet: nahi ye mera daya nhi hai..

 _all looked him in shock but the next sentence give them sooth..._ ye to mela chhotu hai...

Arjun , pragya and sameer smiled in tears

Abhijeet took his chhotu lovingly in his lap: Tum mere chhotu ho...mai tumhe duniya me sabse jaada pyaar karoonga... _he kissed on chhotu's cheek...and chhotu smiled..._

Daya in most cutest tone: Aap mele taun ho...

pragya gave her answer instead abhijeet: ye mele gudde ke bhaiya hai...abhi bhaiya...

Daya started clapping and dancing: mele bhaiya...ye..ye...mele bhaiya.. _he jumped out in Abhijeet's chest and hugged him tightly..._

All started laughing to see daya's action

Tears filled in Abhijeet's eye, Arjun and pragya became worried

Arjun kept hand on his head: kya hua beta aap kyu ro rahe ho

Abhijeet in tears: Aaj tak kisine mujhe itna pyaar nhi diya, isliye ye ansoo aa gye...

Arjun and prerna hugged abhijeet with both side: ab mera beta kabhi nhi royega vo sirf hasega aur agar kabhi roye to uska chhotu kya karega... _chhotu looked at his father naughtily and both father and son started tickling abhijeet_

Abhijeet burst out in laughter: chhotu hahaha chhoro...papa nhi ...hahaha...maa aap kuch bolo na...

 ** _Abhijeet started laughing in tears but he realised the present scenario that now his maa and papa is not with him_**

 ** _Flashback End..._**

Abhijeet burst out in crying with hugging Album on his ...

 **End of this chapter...**

 ** _A/n:_** **Agar aaplog ye story read kar rahe ho to plzzz review kijiye.I need minimum 15 reviews to publish next chapter..**

 **Luvciduodosti:June sorry yaar maine us vale story me tera naam mention karna bhool gyi and thank you for your review dear** **Arib;Thank u baccha for your review.Maine update kar dina, sorry for late update..**

 **Zeba: Thank you for your review dear, plz next review me jaroor batana ki tum kaun se class me ho ok dear..tc..bye..**

 **sifa: thank u darling for your review, but i think tum mujhse gussa ho kyunki tumne tu meri duniya pe abhi tak review nhi diya, agar mujhse koi galti hui hai to plz sorry for this**

 **Eman- hey ...samrat daya sir ke saath bhut kuch karega, thanks for your review** **Anam abhi's fan- I hope aapko ye chapter bhi pasand aaye.Thanks for your review**

 **priya: Thank u dear for your review**

 **Abhigyaan; Thank u baccha for your review** **chhaya: thank you chhaya for your review and for you unconditionally support...love u so much...bye..tc**

 **Abhii: Thank you for your review** **dear and ya Abhijeet is very nice person**

 **thanks to all those guest who reviewed...**


	5. Tum jo mere saath ho

**_In samrat's house.._**

samrat was drinking alcohol in anger, he was fuming in anger...he just wanna revange to Abhijeet

samrat in anger- Uss Abhijeet ki himmat kaise hui mujhpe haath uthane ki, mai use aur uske bhai dono ko jaan se maar doonga...I will kill them

He shouted badly and then throw the glass of alcohol which was in his hand

somebody came from behind and kept hand on his shoulder, samrat turned and saw the man

samrat: papa aap itni raat ko??

Minister in typical tone: kya hua bachva kiska gussa utar rahe ho, ihan, kuch hoe gava hai ka callage me

samrat in anger: papa mujhe aapke aadmi chahiye, do aadmi ka khoon karvana hai...

Minister in anger: pagla gaye ho ka..ii ka bol rahe ho ...khoon ka meanigva bhi janat ho haan

In teasing: bara aaya khoon karvana hai...vaise kispe itna gussa hai tujhe jo tu khoon karne pe aa gava

samrat narrate the all to minister, minister all listened with silently..

after knowing the truth..

Minister raising his eyebrow- Hmm to ii baat hai...beta tumka badla hi lena hai to thora sabra rakho...har cheez ka ek sahi wakhat hota hai...tum bhi oo sahi wakhat ka wait karo...Aur un dono sasoor ke naati se aisa badla lena jo oo ka unka pura khandan jeendgi bhar yaad karega...samjhe

samrat nodded- haan papa aap sahi bol rahe ho abhi timing theek nhi hai badla lene ka...time aane par hi mai apna step oothaunga

Minister smiled- ii hui na hamre bete vali baat... _he kept arm around his shoulder and they both look each other with dare devil smile..._

 ** _In Abhijeet's house(Aashiyana)_**

Abhijeet was hugging almbum in his heart and he was sobbing badly

Abhijeet in tears: Maa aapko pata hai chhotu abhi bhi baccha hi hai...use kuch samajh hi nhi hai... bilkul papa pe gaya hai...unhi ki tarah samaj sevak..

kya jaroorat thi usko thappar maarne ki principal ko bhi to complain kar sakta hai par nahi saheb ko to khud herogiri dikhani hai huh...

In fear: Maa mujhe aaj chhotu ko uss aag me dekhkar bhut dar laga...agar mai wakt pe nhi pahunchta to pata nhi kya ho jaata

He shaked badly with that horrorful thought: Nhi ...ab mai chhotu ko nhi kho sakta..iss duniya me uske alava hai hi kaun mera...use kuch ho gaya to..mai bhi mar jaunga...

He said innocently: Aap to God ke paas ho unse bol dena ki vo aapko aur papa ko le gaye isliye mai unse bhut gussa hun aur agar unhone meri chhotu ko kuch bhi kiya na to mai unse larne vahan khud aa jaunga...kyunki mera chhotu meri duniya hai...aur uske taraf kisine aankh bhi uthayi na to uska vahi hoga jo aaj uss samrat ka hua huh

 _Daya was listening all this from behined the door actually in sleep he didn't get his brother so he came there to find him...but he stopped to listen his brother's secret Which he only used to share with his mother_ Daya in tearful smile: Abhi bhi bhaiya mujhse gussa hote hai to maa se hi meri complain karte hai aur vo mujhe baccha kahte hai, vo khud to mujhse bhi bacche hai...

He smiled in tears: chalo bhai daya aaj to tumhare bhaiya mumma ko chhorne vale nhi hai...tumhe unka yahi wait karna hoga

After sometime Abhijeet sleep there with hugging his mother's photo, tears was present in his eyes still now...

Daya shaked his head in disappointment to see his brother had slept on floor like this

Daya came with murmurings: ye bhaiya bhi na had hai yahi jammen pe so gaye aur kandhe me dard ooth gaya to ...huh

He came near abhijeet... _his heart pinched badly to see drops of tear in his brother's eye..._ he carefully lift Abhijeet in his arm and took him in his bed room ...he carefully kept his head on pillow and covered him with blanket

He slept beside him and wiped his pal's tears

Daya in tears: Bhaiya mai hi nhi aap bhi meri duniya ho...mai bhi aapke bina kuch nhi...aapne mujhe kabhi bhi mumma papa ki kami nhi mehsoos hone di...aap iss pure duniya ke sabse acche bhai ho...I love u sooooo much bhai.

He kept his head on his chest and put arm around his waist and slept like a 5 years kid who used to sleep like this with his mother...

 ** _In morning..._**

Abhijeet open his eyes and he saw daya was sleeping with keeping head on his chest... _abhijeet smiled and ruffled his hair..._ Abhijeet: hmm to janab mujhe store room se ootha kar le aaye...he smiled and kissed on his pal's head... _he got up with seperating daya from him carefully..._ abhi ise sone deta hun thori der jab tak me kitchen ka kaam kar leta hun...

 ** _In kitchen..._**

Abhijeet was cutting something when daya came from behind and hugged him from back keeping his chin on his shoulder...

Abhijeet smiled and ruffled his hair: kya baat hai mera chhotu to bara ho gya aaj khud ooth gaya...chalo ab se mera ek kaam to kam hua tujhe oothane ka...

Daya seperate with cute anger: aapka chhotu bara nhi hua hai bas aaj neend jaldi khul gayi samjhe aap...aur aapko mujhe oothane ka kaam bojh lagta hai to phir aap chhor dijiye mai khud ooth jaunga

Abhijeet eyes got filled with tear to listen **_bojh_** , but he hide his tear from daya and said in low tone: Daya breakfast ban gaya hai aap kha lena mujhe bureau aaj jaldi jaana hai...

He left from there with fast step..

Daya got that he did a big blunder , he hurted his brother unknowingly

Daya in sad expression: hey bhagvan ye mujhse kya ho gya maine bhaiya ko hurt kar diya..isliye to bhaiya ne mujhe chhotu se seedha daya bol diya..mujhe kya jaroorat thi ye kahne ki mujhe oothane ke kaam bojh hai unke liye...ye jaante hue bhi ki vo kitna possessive hai mere liye...

After some time Abhijeet left for bureau without giving a chance to talk him, so daya also left for his collage with sad expression...

 ** _In collage..._**

Purvi in concern: daya ab tumhara haath kaisa hai...tum ab theek ho na

Daya in sad tone: hmm theek hai

after looking daya's sad expression they shared a meaningful look to each other

Mohit keeping hand on his shoulder:daya kya hua..tu itna dukhi kyu hai aaj??

Daya in composed tone: Are yaar kuch nhi ...kya tumlog bhi...

Vineet to changing sad atmosphere: yaar daya ek baat to manni paregi..tumhare bhaiya sach me superhero hai...kaise aag me kood gaye tere liye...sach me yaar u r so lucky ki tumhare bhaiya Abhijeet bhai hai...

Rahul: sacchi yaar ...mujhe na tujhse jealousy ho rahi hai ki tujhe kitna pyaar karne vala bhai mila hai...

Daya said nothing just smile

Daya in heart: Aur maine kya kiya unhi ko hurt kar diya...aaj aate hi bhsaiya se kaan pakar kar maafi maang loonga aur bhaiya ka gussa furr ho jayega...he smiled in his own thoughts..

purvi noticing his smile: kya baat jai daya itna smile kyu aaj chehre par kuch special hai kya

Daya: nhi to...are yaar lecture ka time ho gaya..yahi rahna hai kya..chalo chalo varna hum late ho jaenge...

samrat looking all from a distance: hans le beta jitna hasna hai has le bhut jald hi teri iss hasi ko maatam me badal dunga( _tighting his fist)_ ** _cid officers are in encounter place_** Abhijeet- Rajat tum peeche se attack karo...sachin aur vivek tum dono bacche ko cover karo

They nodded and follow Abhijeet's order...

After sometime they knock down all the goons and saved the child's life but a goon was only pretending to be unconscious he pick up the gun and fire a bullet...

All became stunned they just listen only a bullet shout and a painful voice of Abhijeet simultaneously..

 ** _End of this chapter..._** ** _A/n: I m very happy to see previous chapter reviews...i hope aaplogo ko ye chapter pasand aaya ho..Thank u soooo much for your reviews guys.Aaplog mujhe apne review dekar ye bata sakte ho ki aapko agla chapter kaisa chahiye...ok..??_**

 ** _Thanks to: js abhii,chhaya,zeba,sifa,arib,sab,Aduoyash,puja,priya,luvciduodosti,shambhavi,bloom 78,Anam-abhi's fan,abhigyaan,Eman and all the guest reviewer..._** ** _Next chapter will content duo's childhood flashback..._**


	6. maan bhi jaa

Daya was busy to call Abhijeet after coming from collage but Abhijeet was not picking his call, he was moving here and there with attaching phone in his ear in tension

Daya in tension: ye bhaiya phone kyu nhi utha rahe hai, roj to mujhe khud das baar call karte hai aur aaj unhone mera call tak receive nhi kiya...( _glancing at watch)_ abhi tak ghar bhi nhi aaye 11 baj gye hai

Many weird thoughts were running in his mind...he was being so afraid..tears form in his eyes...

Daya: kahin bhaiya kisi musibat me to nhi hai...mujhe bhut ghabrahat ho rahi hai...Acp uncle ko call karta hun...haan unhe pata hoga ki bhaiya kaha hai...

He dialed acp sir no. in tension, but acp sir was also not receiving call, daya in frustration throw his phone on couch...

Daya in anger and frustration:damn aaj sab ko ho kya gaya hai koi call kyu nhi utha raha... _he sat on couch with thud keeping his both hand on his head...he cluth his hair tightly ._ Daya to himself in totally worried tone: kahin bhaiya ko kuch ho to nhi gaya...nhi nhi unhe kuch nhi hua hoga...calm down daya calm down...take deep breath... _he sighed deeply to ease his tension..._ bhaiya bas gussa hai isliye phone nhi utha rahe hai aur Kuch nhi... that's it...

But how can he be relax when his half soul was not in contact with him, but he listened the door bell sound and a relaxed smile came in his lip...

Daya happily: bhaiya hi honge...thank god vo aa gaye.. _but when he opened his door he became shocked...his hear beat stopped for a second..._

 **In Minister house...**

Shakti Thakur( _minister)_ in extreme anger: sala kisme itni himmat aa gyi ki u humra aadmi ko jail me daal deva haan aur saath me humari drugs ka consignment bhi pakar liya

Goon in low tone: uska naam sr.inspector Abhijeet hai minister saheb

samrat jerked in name of Abhijeet: kya naam bataya tumne us officer ka...

Goon in shambling tone: jee se.. senior inspector ab..abhijeet

samrat in anger: dad ye vahi banda hai jisne mujhpe sabke samne haath uthaya tha..mujhe sabke samne neecha dikhaya tha..aur uska chhota bhai daya mere hi collage me padhta hai...

shakti in smirking tone: ii to bahut hi acchi baat hui bitva...tumka badla lena tha na in dono bhai se...ab badla lene ka time aa gava hai ..ab mere laal tum bas dekhat jao in dono bhaiyo ka hum ka hasar karte hai _and he looked at samrat with smirking smile with touching his moustache..._ Here in Aashiyana...

Daya saw abhijeet has bandage in his shoulder...he was looking very weak...Rahul was holding Abhijeet's shoulder firmly to prevent him from falling...

Daya in so much tension face: bhaiya kya hua aapko...aap theek to hai na... _but Abhijeet was so weak at that time to console daya so he just nodded his head to relax daya..._ daya took him inside and let him sat on couch...he sat down beside his knee and hold his hand tearly...

Rahul entered in kitchen and brought a glass of water and gave daya to give it to Abhijeet...daya helped abhijeet to drink it with holding the glass..

Abhijeet rested back his head on couch and daya turned to rajat

Daya in broken tone: bhaiya...ko goli kaise ...lagi rahul daa( _daya called rahulas rahul daa here)_ Rajat: vo encounter ke dauran ek mujrim ne sir par goli chala di..par tum chinta mat karo ab Abhijeet sir bilkul theek hai..accha tum sir ka khyal rakna mai ghar jaa raha hu..kuch bhi jaroorat ho to turant phone kar dena...theek hai...aur plz baccha tension mat Lena.

Daya nooded silently and Rahul left their house after patting daya's cheek...

Daya now looked at Abhijeet who has rested his back with closed eye,

Daya tearly kept hand on abhijeet's shoulder: bhaiya room me chaliye vahan so jaega

Abhijeet nodded and daya helped him to took inside the room, abhijeet was so tired that he soon drift into sleep...pain was still visible on his face...

Daya property covered him with blanket... _tears was rolling down from his cheek..._ he sat beside him on bed and attached his hand on his cheek...

Daya tearily: I m sorry bhaiya...maine aaj subah aapka dil dukhaya tha na..par aap mujhe kabhi dantte(scold) kyu nhi ho...aaj tak maine jo bhi galti ki uski saja aapne khud ko di...mujhpe kabhi gussa nhi kiya aur jab mai aapko takleef me dekhta hun to mujhe meri galti ka ehsaas ho jata hai...aap mujhse bhut gussa ho na isliye jab se ghar aaye mu...mujhse baat bhi nhi ki aapne mujhe pyaar bhi nhi kiya..

aap mujhe jitna dantna chahte ho dantlo par plzzzz mujhse kabhi gussa mat hona...mai aapki narajgi kabhi bardast nhi kar paunga and he burst out in cry...

Abhijeet's sleep broke with daya's loud crying voice...he opened his eyes and got shocked to see daya was crying like a little scared kid, he hurriedly got up and he flinched small, but he forgot his pain and kept hand on daya's head

Abhijeet in really worried tone- chhotu...kya hua baccha...aise kyun ro raha hai...accha samajh gaya mujhe goli lagi islye ro raha hai na..par idhar dekh mai bilkul theek hun.. _daya moved his head up and he hugged Abhijeet tightly...he was badly sobbing..._ he was shocked with daya's behaviour bcz he had shot many times but daya never did that

Abhijeet got tears in his eyes to see daya's condition: chhotu...kya hua tujhe...tu kyu ro raha hai...bata na..mujhe dar lag raha hai..

Daya remained in hug and said in crying tone: kyunki app mujhse gussa ho... _abhijeet was shocked to listen that..._ aapne mera call nhi uthaya..aur to aap jab se ghar aaye mujhse baat bhi nhi ki mujhe ek baar pyaar bhi nhi kiya... bhaiya sacchi maine subah me galti se aisa bol diya tha...maine aapko jaan boojhke hurt nhi kiya...i m sorry bhaiya...plz maaf kardo mujhe...

Abhijeet became shocked first after listening daya's reason of crying and then an automatic smile came on his lips to listen his cute innocent brother...he really thanked god in his heart to give him such a pure hearted and innocent brother..

Abhijeet seprated daya from hug...wiped his tears and cupped his face- kisne kaha mere ladoo se ki mai gussa hun...tu to meri jaan hai...aur koi apne jaan se gussa ho sakta hai kya...haan...aur rahi baat phone ki to vo to encounter me toot gaya gir ke...aur yaar ghar ane ke baad sacchi me mujhe bhut thakan mehsoos ho rahi thi isliye maine kuch nhi bola... _slapping little on his head..._ par mujhe kya pata tha ki tu itna sab kuch soch lega...

Daya in most innocent tone: matlab aap mujhse subah ki baat se naraj nhi ho..

Abhi- naaraj to mai tha ki aise kaise mere chhotu ne keh diya ki uska koi bhi kaam mere liye bojh hoga ..infact mujhe tera har ek chhota bara kaam karne me bhut khusi milti hai...par phir maine socha ki mere bhai ka dimag hi inna sa hai to vo sochega kya..

Daya with cute and annoyed face- bhaiyaaa...

Abijeet in same tone- chhotuuuu

And they both laughed hugging each other...

 ** _In minister house.._**

shakti was speaking someone on call...

shakti(on phone)- kaaliya tumka tumhara maal ka paisa mil javega..par uske liye maal ka humre paas hona bhi bhut jaroori hai jo ki is wakt oo sr.inspector Abhijeet ke paas hai

sun mere paas ek peelan hai and he told his secret plan to kaaliya(drug dealer)

 ** _Next morning in Aashiyana_**

Both brother were arguing on something...

Daya in stubborn tone: bhaiya maine keh diya to bas keh diya aap bureau nhi jaoge aaj

Abhijeet: chhotu baat samajho yaar...chhoti si chot hai theek ho jaegi...mujhe aaj bhut kaam hai bureau me..

Daya- bhaiya agar aapne ek baar aur bureau ka naam liya to mai... _but he stopped with sound of doorbell..._

Daya in confusion: Abhi iss wakt kaun hoga...( _to Abhijeet) ..._ aap bed se hilna nhi mai dekta hun.. _abhijeet nodded like an obedient student.._

Daya went and opened the door but he got 1000 watt shocked: aap???

 ** _End of this chapter..._**

 ** _A/n: sorry for late update...but i was not well...so guys batana jaroor ye chapter kaisa laga..shakti ka next step kya hoga..daya ke ghar kaun aaya hoga...janne ke liye plzzz review..._**

 ** _arib: so sorry for late update..._**

 ** _Tc, chitra..._**


	7. tu meri jindgi

Daya opened the door and he became shocked to see Acp pradyuman...he touched his feet first and then asked him to come inside...

Daya in smile: Acp uncle aap yahan subah subah ... bhaiya se kuch kaam tha kya...??

Acp in smile- haan beta aapke bhaiya se kuch kaam tha...kahan hai vo??

Daya- vo apne kamre me hai...aaye na uncle...

They went to abhijeet's room.. after seeing Acp sir abhijeet tried to get up but he got jerked in wound and he flinched in pain and a small 'aaah' came from his mouth...

Daya rushed toward him in tension- bhaiya aap theek to hai na...kisne kaha tha aapko uthne ke liye aap sunte hi nhi ho meri...humesa apni hi karte ho app( _scolding him)..._ _he suppourted him to sit comfortable..._

Abhijeet- chhotu mai theek hun...tu pls gussa mat ho... _he saw acp was smiling to see them..._

Abhijeet in smile: sir aap khare kyun hai baithiye na...chhotu sir ko bitha na...

Daya- han sir baithiye na aap...

Acp nodded and sat on chair: sach me Abhijeet tum bhut lucky ho ki tumhara itna care karne vala bhai mila hai... _he kept his hand on daya's head..._ hamesa aise hi rahna beta

Daya in smile: jab tak mere bhaiya mere paas hai mujhe koi badal nhi sakta...aap baithiye mai aapke liye chai leke aata hun... _and he left from there..._

Abhijeet in soft tone: sir aapko kuch kaam tha mujhse, agar kuch jaroori tha to mujhe bula lete...

Acp in smile; koi baat nhi Abhijeet..vaise v mai tumhe bulata to daya meri saamat le aata... _and Abhijeet laughed over this..._ actually mai tumse ye kahne aaya hun ki mujhe kuch kaam ke liye Delhi jana par raha hai tab tak tum bureau sambhal lena...

Abhijeet in serious tone: Aap befikar ho jaye sir...mai yahan sab sambhal loonga...aap kab jaa rahe hai

Acp- mai parso jaa raha hun..tab tak tumhara jakhm bhi theek ho jaega...aur tumhara chhotu tumhe permission bhi de dega...

Abhijeet in embarrassed smile: kya sir aap bhi...

In the meantime Daya came with tea...

Daya in sweet tone: uncle aapki daya special chai...aur bhaiya ye aapki...

Acp took a sip- vaah champion bhut acchi chai banayi hai tumne...

sometimes later...acp went from there after drinking tea...

Abhijeet in soft tone: chhotu ab tu bhi collage ke liye ready ho jaa

Daya in stubborn tone: bhaiya mai aapko chhor ke kahi nahi jaa raha hun bas...aaj mai collage nhi jaunga...

Abhijeet in frustrated tone: chhotu mai koi baccha hun kya jo tu mujhe chhor ke nahi jaa sakta..dekh i promise mai jada oochal kood bhi nhi karunga...par tu apni class mat miss kar mere liye...

After seeing daya's sad face,

Abhijeet said in soft tone: chal idhar aa mere paas... _daya came and sat beside abhijeet silently with downing his head..._ he kept his arm around his shoulder...

Abhijeet in loving tone: mera chhotu to bhut samajhdar hai na bhaiya ki har baat manta hai na...aur phir dekh mai to ab bureau bhi nhi jaa raha yahan pe rahkar aaram se ghore bechke sone vala hun... _daya kept his head on his chest and Abhijeet ruffled his hair..._

Daya in same position: pakka aap mere aane se pahle bed se nahi utroge...

Abhijeet kissing on head: pakka mere bhai...

Daya seperated and said: phir theek hai aap apna khyal rakhna mai college se aata hun... _abhijeet smiled and patted his cheek..._ _daya left for college and now Abhijeet was getting board in his house so he also slept..._

 ** _In minister house.._**

Samrat in confusion: papa aap itni subah subah kaha jaa rahe ho??

Minister in teasing tone: bitwa kitni baar kaha hai tumka ki jate wakt nhi toka karte kaam bigar javat hai...par tum aaj kal ke bacche ko kuch samajh me hi nahi aavat hai...ab jaa rahe hai to kuch kaam hi hoga na..

Samrat became sikent after that..

shakti seeing his confused face: jada ghora mat daurao apni iss chhoti si deemag ka ...hum Abhijeet ke ghar jaa rahe hai...

samrat in shocked tone: Abhijeet ke ghar...papa aap uske ghar kyu jaa rahe hai...ye jante hue ki usne aapke karoro ka ghata kiya hai...

shakti smirking: uka warning dene...uka kahte hai angregi me tumlog haan deal...deal karne jaa rahe hai usse..agar usne deal manjoor karli to jaada khoon kharaba na hovega...tumka to pata hi hai hum jaada khoon kharaba karne vale aadmi nahi hai...

Ab deal ke bare me abhi naahi poochna hum tumka uhan se aane ke baad hi batavenge... _and he left from there leaving samrat in confused state..._

 _ **In Aashiyana...**_

Abhijeet slept broke with continuous door bell sound...he got up and went to open the door with much difficulties...

Abhijeet in frustration: Aa raha hun bhai...itna shor kyu macha rahe ho...pata nhi iss wakt kaun aaya...

He opened the door and became confused to see the unknown visitor...

Abhijeet in confusion: jee maaf kijiega maine aapko pehchana nahi...aap kaun hai uncle..

Shakti entred inside and looked around: kaafi aacha ghar hai aapka sr.inspector Abhijeet...maaf kijiyega humne aapko abhi tak humri tareef nhi baatayi...hum iss area ke minister hai Shakti Thakur...aur aap humka nahi janat hai par hum aapka acchi tarah se janat hai...

Abhijeet in serious tone: kahin aap samrat ke dad to nhi...??

shakti in teasing smile: bilkul sahi pehchana aapne humka...

Abhijeet in anger- kyun aaye hai aap yahan...kya chahiye aapko..??

 ** _End of this chapter..._**

 ** _A/n: Thanks to those who reviewed in previous chapter..._**

 ** _sikha sharma: Thank you di for your review and di vo sir means head nhi maine posting vala sir likha tha...hehe... confusion ho gyi...bye di...tc...love you_**

 ** _Arib: Here is your update...now happy??_**

 ** _zeba : Di maine update de diya na and mai bhi duo's writer ko bhut miss kar rahi hun pata nhi sab kahan hai...bye ...tc...love you..._**

 ** _pls r and r..._**


	8. sachai

**_A/n_** ; **Hi, how r u all...Thanks to all of you to review in my previous chapter...**

 _zeba di: Di actually vo pratigya serial deta tha na pahle maine vahi se ye language sikhi...hehe...aur vo telecasting vali news mujhe fb me cid fan group se mil jati hai..._ ** _so we go here..._** Abhijeet in anger: kyun aaye ho aap yahan kya chahiye aapko...

Shakti with joining his hands; bitva hum tumse ihan samrat ki gunah ke liye maafi maangne aaye hai...

Abhijeet in shocked: jee??

shakti: haan beta humka kal hi samrat ke karoot ke bare me pata chala ki oo vahan college me tumre bhai ke saath aisi ghinoni harkat ki...hum ooki taraf se tumse maafi mangat hai humka maafi dedo...

Abhijeet: uncle plzzz aap ye mat kijiye...isme aapki koi galti nhi thi...ye sab to samrat ne kiya tha..plzz aap apne aap ko dosi mat maniye..aur aap kare kyu hai uncle..baithiye na...

Shakti in fake tears : beta tumra dil bhut hi bara hai...jo humka itni aasani se maafi de diye...humesa khus raho bitwa... _he suddenly started coughing badly...he kept his hand on his chest...he was breathing heavily..._ Abhijeet in tension: uncle kya hua aapko...aap rukiye mai abhi aapke liye pani lata hu... _he went to kitchen for fetching water..._ Here shakti smirked with evily...he carried on his fake coughing and took out some drugs from his pocket and stick it with tape under the table...he smiled wickly...

Here Abhijeet come fast with water:uncle ye lijiye paani...aap pani pee lijiye aap relief feel karenge..

shakti drins some water: Thank u beta ab mai bilkul theek hun...mera kaam jo ho gya( _smiled strangely)_ Abhijeet: jee mai kuch samjha nhi

Shakti: Are beta maafi mangne ka kaam... _abhijeet nodded as"accha"..._ to chalo beta chalte hai..phir mulakat hogi...

Abhijeet in smile:ok...uncle..bye..take care..

Shakti left his house with same evil smile on his face..

Here Abhijeet thought: dono baap bete me kitna fark hai...kahan vo lofar samrat aur kahan shakti uncle...kitne acche hai ye..

 ** _In minister house..._** samrat impatiently: papa ab to aap Abhijeet ke ghar se bhi aa gaye..ab to bata dijiye aap vahan kyu gaye the

shakti was busy on calling someone: bitwa dheerah rakho sab samajh me aa javega... _the later received his call after some time..._ Man on phone: Acp digvijay's here..

shakti with changing his voice( _keeping kerchief on mobile)_ -hello acp saheb aapke liye ek bahut bari khabar hai mere paas...sr. inspector Abhijeet drugs ke jarobar me saamil hai...aap unhe jald se jald saja dilvaye...

Acp digvajay: aap kaun bol rahe hai aur aapko ye sab kaise maloom...

shakti: ye janna jaroori nhi ki hum kaun bol rahe hai bas itna jan lijiye ki hum aapke subhchintak bol rahe hai...aur khabar sacchi hai ya jhooti ye to aap khud jaan lena.. _and he cut the call ..._ samrat hugging his father tightly in happiness: papa aap sach me great ho kya badla liya hai aapne apne dushman se... ummmmah...maja aa gaya...ab dekhte hai I vo sala baby sitter apne byai ko kaise bacchata hai...par papa apne ye sab kiya kaise?

shakti in smirking: jo log sarref hovat hai unse bas sarafat don't khao kaam ho jarga...aur hum jaise Kamino ke liye ye kaam kaun sa bhari hai...

And they laughed loudly...and hugged each other sadly...

 ** _In Ashiyana..._** Abhiheet was not feeling sleepy so he was waiting tv...when he heard door bells sound..

Abhijeet murmured; lagta hai chhotu aa Gaya...he went to open the door with a broad smile but his smile vanished after seeing Acp digvijay there...

 ** _End of this chaapy..._**

 **sorry for short chappy but i m feeling not well...so pls aaplog is bar short se kaam chalalo... ok:D**

 **Bye...tc...good night..**

 **love u all..**


	9. Trapped

Abhijeet opened the door and became shock to see Acp Digvijay there...

Abhijeet in confusion: sir aap yahan...aaye na andar aake bathiye

Acp in rude tone: hum yahan baithne nahi tumhare ghar ki talashi lene aaye hai...

Abhijeet in shocked tone: talashi...par sir mere ghar ki talashi kyu?

Acp- sab pata chal jaega ...aap hume bas apna kaam karne dijiye..

They all started to search whole house with throwing and spreading all things...

Abhijeet tried to stop: sir aap ye aisa nhi kar sakte...aap ek senior inspector ki ghar ki talashi iss tarah nahi le sakte...kya aap search warrant lekar aaye hai...aur mujhe ye janne ka pura hak hai ki mere ghar ki talashi kyun li jaa rahi hai??

Acp in teasing smile- ye lijiye search warrant ke paper aur hum aapke ghar ki talashi isliye kar rahe hai kyunki hume ye khabar mili hai ki aap drugs ka dhandha karte hai...

Abhijeet got stunned- dru..drugs ka dhandha...sir mere khilaf kisine ye rumours failaya hai..mujhe badnaam karne ke liye

suddenly an officer shout- Acp sir yahan aaye...

Acp and Abhijeet looked at each other and then they came there

Officer taking out drugs packet under the table: sir ye dekiye ye packet yahan table ke neeche chupaya gaya tha

Abhijeet's eyes got widened...he got extremely shocked...

Acp smelling white powder:ye to cokine hai...kyu Abhijeet saheb ab aapka kya kehna hai

Abhijeet in shocking tone: sir koi mujhe trap karne ki kosis kar raha hai...ye drugs mera nhi hai..

Acp raising his hand: bas ab aage ki safai bureau me dena dcp chhitrole ke samne...abhi ka incharge mujhe banaya hai unhine kyunki acp pradyuman Delhi gaya hua hai...aur mai apni jimmedari puri tarah se nibhaunga samjhe tum...

Acp to officer: Arrest him

In the meantime daya came there and became shocked to see their house condition...he saw an officer was tiding hand cuff in abhijeet's hand...

Daya in angry tone: kya kar rahe hai aaplog...mere bhaiya ko hathkari kyu pehna rahe hai...

Daya to abhijeet( _teary tone)-_ bhaiya kya ho raha hai ye sab...

Abhijeet was trying to speak something but acp cut him in mid

Acp- tumhare bhaiya ke ghar se hume ye drugs mila hai...tumhare bhaiya drugs ka dhandha karte hai...isliye hum inhe apne apne sath bureau lekar jaa rahe hai hai...

Daya in anger tone: aap jante bhi hai ki aap kya bol rahe hai...mai mere bhaiya ko kahi nhi le jane dunga aapko... _he came to abhijeet and pushed the officer who was tying hand cuff in abhijeet's hand..._ Acp in anger: Abhijeet samjhayo apne apne bhai ko humare kaam me dakhal andaji na kare varna iske liye accha nhi hoga

Abhijeet in fear: no sir aap kuch mat kijiye...mai ise samjhata hun...

Abhijeet keeping hand on daya's cheek: chhotu kuch nhi hoga mujhe...ye log bas mujhe poochtach ke liye le jaa rahe hai... _tears fall from his eyes..._ aur jab maine kuch kiya hi nhi hai to phir darne ki kya baat hai haan...mai mere chhotu ke paas jaldi aa jaunga...

Abhijeet to acp: chaliye aaplog

 ** _Daya pov: nhi mai bhaiya ko jail nhi jane dunga...agar bhaiya bekasoor saabit nhi hue to...abhi to acp uncle bhi nhi hai...bhaiya ki itni saal ki mehnat aur imandari sab mitti me mil jaegi...agar maine ye iljam apne sar par le liya to phir ye log mere bhaiya ko chhor denge...haan mai mere bhaiya ke liye itna to kar gi sakta hun..._**

Daya in loud tone stopped all on door: rukiye aaplog...mere bhaiya ne kuch nhi kiya hai... _hiding his eyes from Abhijeet..._ ye drugs ka packet mera hai...mai laya tha ise yahan

Abhijeet got extremely shocked: ye tu kya bol raha hai chhotu...pagal ho gaya hai...mai janta hun tu mujhe bachane ke liye ye bol raha hai...maine bola na tujhe mujhe kuch nhi hoga tujhe ek bar me samajh nhi aata

Daya in loud tone: acp sir ye drugs mera hai aur mai kisiko bachane ke liye jhoot kyu bolunga...mujhe arrest kijiye aaplog...

Acp came to daya: to ue drugs tumhara hai... _daya nodded..._ Abhijeet tried to stop: sir ye mujhe bachane ke liye kuch bhi anap sanap bole jaa raha hai

Acp raised his hand to stop abhijeet and ask officer to arrest daya

Officer arrested daya... _tears was rolled down from both Abhijeet and Daya's eyes..._ Acp in teasing tone: ek bhai cid officer aur ek drugs paddler accha hai ...

Abhijeet tightly closed his fist with anger...he looked at daya with red angery eyes...

Acp- sr.inspector Abhijeet mai aapse poochna chahta hun ki kya aap iss case me nishwath hokar kaam kaam kar paenge...

Abhijeet in strong tone: yes sir maine duty join karte vakt ye kasam khayi thi gunegar chahe ho bhi ho use saja milni hi chahiye...daya ko bhi vahi saja milni chahiye jo dusre mujrimo ko milti hai...

Daya looked at Abhijeet with teary eyes he got that how he hurted his bhaiya...but now he couldn't do anything...he was looking down silently...

Acp took out daya from there and Abhijeet also followed them silently

 ** _In bureau..._**

Daya was sitting in interrogation room and Abhijeet was sitting in front of him ...

Daya looked at Abhijeet once time who was looking at him like he would ate him at any moment...daya gulped down his saliva to calm himself...

Abhijeet in formal tone: Mr daya aapne jo abhi abhi gunah kabool kiya hai...kya aap batana chahenge ki vo cokine aapke paas aaya kahan se...

Daya in afraid tone : bhaiya vo

Abhijeet cut him in harsh tone: yahan koi kisika bhai nhi hota...yahan kisi ka koi rishta nhi hota ...aapse jitna poocha jaye usi ka javab dijiye...

 ** _End of this chapter..._**

 ** _A/n: To kya Abhijeet bhi daya ko gunehgar manne laga hai...daya in sab se bahar kaise niklega...tune to this story for knowing more..._**

 ** _sorry for being late..._**

 ** _Thanks to those who reviewed in previous chapter..._**

 ** _pls r and r..._**


	10. ye tune kya kiya

Daya felt lump in his throat after hearing abhijeet's rude voice...his eyes got filled with tear...

Abhijeet saw his tear and he got angry over himself to hurt his brother...he bang his hand on table angrily and left from there...

 **Daya pov:** Maine to bhaiya ko bachane ke liye jhoot bola par vo to sayad sachme mujhe gunehgar manne lage... _tears start rolling down from his eyes..._

Abhijeet coming outside from interrogation room in anger when Dcp chitrolle stopped him...

Dcp in strict voice: kya bataya tumhare bhai daya ne...kisne diya tha use vo drugs aur kaun kaun mila hua hai iske saath drugs ke dhandhe me...

Abhijeet tight his fist and said in firm tone: sir abhi mai bas aapko itna bata sakta hun ki ye sab sirf mujhe fasane ka chal tha aur kuch nhi...

Aur ye baat mai 24 ghante me prove kar dunga ki daya begunah hai...

Dcp chitrolle in teasing tone- kahin tum apne bhai ko bachane ke liye ye sab to nhi bol rahe...haan

Abhijeet in strong tone:Aaj tak sr. inspector Abhijeet ne apni duty se gaddari nhi ki hai...aur agge bhi nhi karega...aur rahi baat mere bhai daya ki to mujhe mere parvarish aur usko diye gaye sanskaro pe pura bharosa hai ki mera chhotu kabhi aisa kar hi nhi sakta...

Aur ye baat mai bhut jald saabit bhi kar dunga _and he left from there staring Dcp with red angry eyes..._

Dcp got feared with his stare...he said in low tone: iski aankhe hai ya aag ka gola...dekhne se hi mere paseene choot gaye...uske bhai ko jisne fasaya hai pata nhi uska kya hoga... _looking over ceiling..._ rakhsha karna bhagvan uss insan ki... _he shook his head in disappointment ..._

Abhijeet came out from bureau and sat down in his quaills...he bang his hand on steering wheel...

Abhijeet in helpless: chhotu tune ye kya kiya baccha...mujhe bachane ke liye khud fas gaya tu...maine maa se vada kiya tha ki chahe jo ho jaye tujhpe ek aanch bhi nhi ane dunga...aur mai ye vaada nibhake rahunga...

 ** _Flashback..._**

Arjun's all family members had come in temple to worship their kuldevi...They all were closing their eyes in front of goddess statue but our naughthy chhotu daya started to playing with a rabbit...daya was 4 years old that time and he was enjoying a lot with that rabbit...

Abhijeet saw that and shook his head in disappointed smile...and he also lost in prayer but after sometimes they all opened their eyes and became shocked with disappearance of daya...

Pragya in fear: Daya kahan hai...arjun daya dikh nhi raha kahin...kahan hai vo...

Abhijeet saw daya was running behined rabbit on road and a truck was coming close to small baby daya... Abhijeet got fear and he rushed towards daya...

Abhijeet shouted- chhotu hat vahan se ...chhotu...

They all saw truck were coming very close to daya...pragya and arjun also rushed behined Abhijeet in fear and tention...

Truck is going to hit daya but Abhijeet reached to daya and took him in his lap and escaped back from there...

Arjun and pragya took deep sigh...they looked at each other with teary eyes and rushed near duo...

Daya got fear from all over this so started crying but Abhijeet caresses his hair to sooth him and daya became calm...

Pragya benting down on knee hugged duo tightly in her arms...

sometimes later seperated them from her hug- abhi aap dono theek ho na... _abhi nodded in smile..._

Pragya to daya in strict way: prince aapko mana kiya tha na maine road par jane se haan...to phir aap kyun gaye...

Abhijeet tried to save his chhotu but pragya glared him and he became quiet...daya hide himself in his brother's chest to save himself from her mother scolding...

Daya in low tone: mumma mujhe neend aa lahi hai...mai bhaiya ke godi me so laha hu...aap jol se mat bolo meli neeni bhaag jaegi...

pragya's mouth got widened ...arjun and Abhijeet burst out in laugh..

pragya glaring them: dono baap bete ne bigar ke rakh diya hai ise..huh..

jab dekho sahaitani karta rahta hai...

aaj kuch ho jata to...

Arjun relaxing him: par kuch hua to nhi na...jab tak mera abhi apne chhotu ke saat hai use kuch nhi hone dega hai na... _Abhijeet nodded in smile..._

Abhijeet in determining tone: I promise maa mere hote hue mai chhotu ko kuch nhi hone dunga

pragya smiled tearily and kissed on his head...

 ** _Flashback End..._**

Abhijeet had tears in his eyes: dekha maa apne...aapka prince kitna tang karta hai apne bhaiya ko...ek baar tu ghar aaja chhotu itna maar marunga ki tera sara bhoot bhaag jaega...

Abhijeet wiping his tear ...composed himself and reached his house...

He took water and sat on couch...he was thinking deeply something...

Abhijeet in thinking: ye drugs mere ghar me aaya kaise...kal hi to humne ye table ki puri safai ki thi tab to kuch nhi tha ...iska matlab jo bhi hua hai aaj hua hai...par aaj to mai ghar pe akela tha koi aaya bhi nhi tha... suddenly his mind strike something

Abhijeet slaaped his head on sofa: oh sit...mai ye kaise bhool sakta hun...vo minister aaya to tha yahan...i m 100 percent sure ye kaam usi ka hai pakka...iska matlab ye maafi vaafi mangna sab natak tha...

He got up in anger: itni bari sajish...mujhe fasane ke liye...ab to tu gya shakti...mere paas sirf 24 ghanta hai shakti ke khilaf saboot dhoodhne ke liye agar maine ye nhi kiya to ye case mere haath se nikal jaega...aur tab chhotu ko bachana bhut mushkil hoga ...yska pura career aaj meri vajah se dav par lag gaya hai...mai kisi bhi kimmat par uss shakti ko jail pahuncha ke rahunga...

 ** _End of this chapter..._**

 ** _A/n: Thans to all those who reviewed in previous chapter..._**

 ** _Abhii: Thank you dear for your review and sorry ki 'TDM' me mai aapko reply nhi de payi...i hope u will forgive me dear..._**

 ** _sikha di: Thank you di for you review..di ye vala track us new story se kafi different hai...bye..tc..love u_**

 ** _Arib: Thank you dear for your review..dekha naine iss baar jaldi update de diya aapke kehne par_**

 ** _Anam Abhi's fan: Thank you soooo much for your review...i m so much happy after seeing your review after long time..._**

 ** _Rhia di: Thank u di for your review...i hope ye chapter aapko padand aaya ho..._**

 ** _Akku di: Thank u di for your review..._**

 ** _sab: Thank you dear for your review..._**

 ** _pooja: Thank u sooooo much baccha for your review..._**

 ** _sifa: Thank u sooooo much dear for your review..._**

 ** _priya: Thank u dear for your review_**

 ** _luvciduodosti: Hey cutie thank u for your review...and aapka to 20 reviews complete ho gya...jaldi se next update dede yaar...i m waiting for your next chappy..._**

 ** _Guest: Thank u dear for your review and i will try to improve myself.._**


	11. karo ya maro

Abhijeet drove off towards minister's house angrily...

He reached there and stopped his car in front of minister's gate...the house was so big...hundred of gaurds were moving here and there with guns in his hands...he was pressing horn in anger continously...

Two guars came near his car angrily...

one gaurd in anger: kaun hai be tu...aur tu itna shor kyu macha raha hai minister saheb ki neend toot jaegi...

Abhijeet ( _chewing his teeth in anger)-_ darvaja khol...tere minister ki neend hi torne aaya hun mai...

Gaurd in anger: darvaja nhi khulega...jo karna hai karle...

Abhijeet once looked at him with angry eyes and then hold his steering wheel tightly and accelerated the car...the gate broke down with loud sound...

He got down from car ang going to open the door but guard came there and stood around him with arm gun...

Abhijeet looked around once and knock down all the gaurds with his kicking and punching...after all wo had dare to won from senior inspector Abhijeet...

Abhijeet opened the door with breaking the door by his foot hardly..

shakti' slept broke down with loud voice of bang...

shakti opened the door and became shock to see Abhijeet there in so much angry avtar...

Shakti in teasing tone: aaye aaye sr. inspector Abhijeet...aapka humre iss chhote se ghar ma swagat hai..kya kar sakat hai hum aapke liye...

Abhijeet smirking: seva ...satkar...ye tumlog jaise logo ke liye nhi bani hai...mai soch bhi nhi sakta tha ki tum itna ghatiya nikal sakte ho..mujhe fasane ke liye tumne mere ghar me drugs rakh diye...chee...tumhare oopar to thookne ka man kar raha hai mera..

Shakti in anger- bas inspector saheb

aap bahut bol liye...aapko apni aukat nahi bhoolni chahiye...humre ik ishare pe humre gaurds tumka bahar fikva denge...

Abhijeet in relaxing tone( _joining his hands on his chest)-_ koshis karke dekhlo..

Shakti called gaurds but none of them came there...

Abhijeet in tesing: chh..chh..koi nhi aaya...bechare aate bhi kaise , maine unhe khare hone ke bhi layak nhi chhora..sabke sab hospital admit honhone ke liye tarap rahe hai...aur yakeen mano mera shakti yahi haal mai tumhara karunga ...ghabrao mat..yahan nhi tumhari khatir dari to jail me karoonga...kyunki mujhe pata lag gaya hai ki jo drugs ki consignment maine pakri thi uske malik tum the...

Shakti in teasing smile: ii to bahut acchi baat ho gyi phir to...chalo tab hum igo clear cut baat karat hai...tum humse haath mila ho...bahut fayda hoga tumhara...

Abhijeet was silently staring him because he knew what he is going to talk about...

Shakti: humne suna tumhre bhai ke bare me...bichara fas gaya tumhre humre jhagre ke beech...par vo nikal sakat hai jail se bas humri and ik call karne ki deri hai...tum humka 24 ghanto ke andar humra maal dedo..hum tumhre bhai ko biejjat bahar nikalva denge...bolo majoor hai tumka deal...

Abhijeet rubbing his thumb on his lips...looked at him once and then slapped on his cheeks badly...

shakti was shocked like hell...he looked at Abhijeet in shocking with keeping his hand on cheeks...

Abhijeet pointing finger towards him: ab tum humari baat dhyaan se suno...24 ghante ke andar tum apna gunah khud kabool karoge vo bhi sabke samne aur ye sr. inspector Abhijeet ke saath saath ek bare bhai ka vada hai tumse...

And he left from there staring at shakti in smirk once again leaving shakti in just like explosive who can burst out at any moment in anger..

He throw all the things in anger..

shakti in shouting: tumka ee thappar ka keemat chukana pariga...tumka hum barbad karke rakh denge...

 ** _In bureau..._**

Abhijeet came there with food for daya...he entered inside where daya is kept...he felt pinch in his heart to see his chhotu in that condition...his eyes got filled with tear...

Daya was sleeping with supporting his back on wall and was looking very pale..

He came near him and kept his hand on his shoulder in which his slept broke down... _Abhijeet wiped his tear hurriedly and made serious face again..._

Daya in low tone: bhaiya app...yahan kya kar rahe hai...aapne khana khaya...

Abhijeet in mind: man kar raha hai saheb ko jor ka du...khud yahan lock up me baithe hai aur khane ka mujhe pooch rahe hai...

Abhijeet in cold tone: khana khalo ...raat bhut ho gayi hai... _and he got up to move but daya hold his hand..._

 ** _jaane nahi denge tujhe_**

 ** _denge tujhe jaane nahi_**

Abhijeet didn't turn...but tears were rolling down from his eyes...

 ** _jaane nahi denge tujhe..._**

 ** _jaane tujhe denge nahiiiii..._**

 ** _End of this chapter..._**

 ** _A/n: I hope aaplogo ko ye chapter pasand aaya ho..._**

 ** _sikha di: Di aapko Abhijeet ka angry avtar kaisa laga...jaldi batana..ok.._**

 ** _saira cid deewani- i hope tumhe ye chapter pasand aaya ho.. sorry i forgot to mention your name today in my an..hope u don't mind.._**

 ** _bye ...tc...all.._**


	12. Agar tum saath ho

Abhijeet could not resist himself after feeling daya's scary touch...the way he was holding abhijeet's hand was telling him how he was scared from all this...

He forgot his all anger and he again came in his elder brother form...he sat beside daya and hold daya's hand tightly...

Abhijeet in teary smile: hey chhotu tu dar raha hai yaar...tu to mera bahadur baccha hai na...kuch nhi Hoga tujhe...mai hun na...tujhe apne bhaiya pe bharosa nhi hai kya...

Daya immediately hide himself in his bhaiya's chest and started sobbing silently...

Daya in teary tone: bhaiya...i m sorry...maine sirf aapko bachane ke liye jhoot bola tha..mai sacchi me drugs dealer nhi hun...

Abhijeet in smile cupped his face: pagal tujhe safai dene ki koi jaroorat nhi hai...mujhe mere chhotu pe pura bharosa hai , vo kabhi aisa nhi kar sakta jisse uske bhaiya ka naam kharab ho...

Daya hugging him again: To phir aap gussa kyun the...??

Abhijeet in fake anger: gussa kyun the ka matlab...mai abhi bhi gussa hun...kisne kaha tha super hero banne ko...dekh kis museebat me phans gaya tu...tu bas ek baar ghar chal ,bhut bigar diya hai maine tujhe...ab ghar jake sudharunga teri sari harkate...

Daya in cute complaint: accha ghar pe jitna man utna gussa Kar lena...abhi mujhe bhook laga hua hai...plzzz khila do na..

Abhijeet anger's melt with his buddy's cute tone and he feed daya lovingly with his hand...daya also gave him bite side by side...

one gaurd came inside the cell with: Abhijeet sir milne ka time khatam ho gaya...aap bahar aa jaye..

Abhijeet- jee aap chaliye mai bas do minute me aata hun... _guard left from there..._ Abhijeet saw daya became sad after listening this ...

He said in strong tone: chhotu tu yahan bas aaj bhar hai...kal tere bhaiya tujhe ghar le jaenge...

Daya with twinkling eyes: bhaiya...aap kuch karne vale ho na...koi bhut bara dhamal...vaise pata chala ye sab kisne kiya tha...

Abhijeet with sigh: time khatam chhotu...good night...chal so jaa... _he ruffled his hair...daya made annoyed face... and Abhijeet left from there after patting daya's cheek in smile..._

Abhijeet arrived to meet his informer Raghu...

Abhijeet in strict tone: tujhe jo kaam diya tha vo ho gya...kya pata chala uss admi ke bare me jo minister ka maal kharidne vala tha...

Raghu: saheb uska naam Teja hai..aur vo powder gali naka no.5 me rahta hai...

Abhijeet giving him money- saabash!!!

jaa tera kaam ho gaya...

Abhijeet reached Teja's place alone...he had just only his service revolver and a Zeal of giving punishment to shakti...

As he reached his adda all people started firing upon him but he managed well and fight against them alone and caught Teja...

Abhijeet in anyry tone: Tere saath hi deal tay hui thi na shakti ki... _giving him a tight slap..._ tujh jaise bheriye samaj ko drugs ke nashe me dooba dena chahte hai...tujhe to kanoon shakt se shakt saja degi...

Teja pleading: saheb aap jo kahoge mai karoonga...par plzz mujhe chhor do...ghar me biwi bacche mera intezaar kar rahe hai..agar mai jail chala gaya to unka kya hoga saheb..

Abhijeet: mai tere biwi baccho ki jimmedari uthane ke liye taiyar hun par tujhe mera ek kaam karna hoga..

Teja: mai aapka har kaam karne ke liye taiyar hai saheb...bas aap unka dhyaan rakna...

Abhijeet: good...ab suno mera plan...

Abhijeet discussed his plan with him in inaudible tone...

 ** _In shakti's house..._**

shakti in anger: Teja tum ihan ka kar rahe ho mana kiya tha na humne..tumka yahan aane ke liye..phir kahe aaye ihan...

Teja: mai yahan apna maal lene aaya hun...maine aapko paisa advance me diya tha to aapka bhi kuch farz banta hai na...chalo phataphat mere ko apna maal dedo..

shakti: maal dedo..maal ddedo ka rat lag rakga hai tumne haan...kahan se dede tumka maal...oo maal sasoora sr.inspector Abhijeet ke paas hai...humne to socha tha ki iko phansake suspend kariva denge phir jo dusra inspector avega uko hum khareed lenge...aur maal bhi paa lenge ..par uke bhai ne humre sare pilan ko fail kar diya...par tum dekhte rahna jab oo 24 ghante me saboot na la pega tab humre paas hi gir- girate hue avega apne bhai ke liye...

suddenly he heard a well known voice of Abhijeet from behined...

Abhijeet: aisa kabhi nahi hoga...kyunki tum humare bichaye hue jaal me phans gaye ho...

Shakti in shock: matbal...

Dcp in teasing: matbal...matlab ye ki tum jo abhi abhi Teja se baat kar rahe the vo sab iss teja ke shirt ke button ke iss camera me kaid ho gaya...now humare paas tumhare khilaf pukhta saboot v hai aur ek sarkari gavah yani Ye teja bhi hai...

shakti in anger: itna bara dhoka diya teja tumne humka...hum tumka chhorege nahi... _he is going to caught his neck..._ but Abhijeet came there and tied his hand with hand cuff

Abhijeet in smirking tone: kyun mantri jee...kaisa laga mera dav...maine apne vade ke mutabik aapko 24 ghante ke pahle hi jail ki sair karva di...ab to aapko meri powe ka andaja lag gaya hoga..

samrat came at the same time ...he was shocked to see hand cuff on his father's hand..

samrat in anger to Abhijeet: Ai tujhe akal hai ki nhi...sala do tale ka aadmi teri himmat kaise hui inhe hathkari pehnane ki...

Abhijeet in same anger: mind your language samrat...kanoon kabhi bhi do take ka nhi ho sakta...aur agar tumne jaada chonch kholi na apni to tumhe bhi tumhare baap ke saath free me jail yaatra karva denge...

Shakti: samrat bilkul chup bitwa...ik sabd nhi bolna tum...

samrat in whispered tone: tumhari maut ko tumne khud dawat di hai Abhijeet...tum humka giraftar karke apni jindgi ka sabse bara bhool kiya hai...

Abhijeet in same tone: dekha jaega...kyunki maut ki parvah tum jaise bujdil karte hai...hum jaise to maut ko apne pocket me leke ghoomte hai...ab chale mantri. jee..

They put minister Shakti behind the bar of jail...

samrat came to meet shakti

samrat: papa aap bilkul chinta mat karo , mai tumhara bail jaldi hi karva dunga..

shakti: humka bail nahi badla chahiye...bhai jee ko bulane ka vakhat aa gava hai...uka bulalo samrat ihan...

 ** _In abhijeet's side..._**

Abhijeet came to daya and told him that he is free now...

Daya hugged Abhijeet tightly in happiness... _Abhijeet smiled and ruffled his hair..._

Daya in hugging: bhaiya...love u...love u...love u...aap na iss duniya ke sabse best bhaiya ho...

Abhijeet in smile : ab ghar chale...baki ka makhan vahan lagana ...vaise tumhare liye bhut bara surprise hai ghar pe..

Daya seperating from hug: sacchi..?

Abhijeet pulling his nose: muchi...

And they laughed whole heartedly... Abhijeet took his brother from jail ...

 ** _End of this chapter..._**

 ** _A/n: This story is totally based on logicless fiction...iska real lofe se koi lena dena nahi hai... sorry if i hurt someone feelings here.._**

 ** _Angelbetu:_** Didu aapko pata hai aapka review dekhkar mai khusi se pafal ho gayi thi..aap inspiration ho mere yaar...i was so happy ki aapne mere iss bacche vale story pe review kiya...aur plz yaar aap sorry worry mat bola karo mujhe...u have right on me...aap plz aise hi mujhe guide karti rahna..ok...bye..tc...love u

Arib: iss baar mujhe tumse long vali review Chahiye...ok..:p


	13. maan jao bhai

**A/n: Thanks to all of u for your lovely reviews...**

 **Lucky: I m glad ki aapko ye story acchi lagi...thanks for your review dear and yaa your name is really cool...**

 **Arib: baccha aapke kehne par ye pura duo dose aapke liye..**

 **so we go here...**

 **In quills...**

Daya in excitement: bhaiya ab to bata do surprise kya hai...

Abhijeet in smile: bilkul nhi...ghar jane par khud pata chal jaega...

Daya in pleading tone: please na bhaiya...aap to jante ho na surprise ka sunte hi meri excitement kitni badh jati hai...plz acche bhaiya bata do na...

Abhijeet in laugh ruffled daya's hair: chhotu tu kitna drama karta hai yaar...hum do minute me ghar pahunch hi jaenge phir dekh lena...ok...mere acche bhai( _immitating Daya)..._

Daya sat with cute angry and annoyed face joining his hand on his chest... _abhijeet was smiling to see his brother's lovely antics..._

Finally he reached house, daya's excitement increase...he got down from car hurriedly...

Daya in excitement: bhaiya...hum ghar aa gye...ab do mera surprise...

Abhijeet - chhotu jake darvaja kholo...tumhara surprise andar hai... _daya moves fastly with happiness..._

Abhijeet shaking his head in disappointment: Thora bhi dheeraj nhi hai iss ladke me...bikul baccha hai mera chhotu...

As daya opened the door...all flowers fall on his head...he was shocked to see his all friends in his house...the whole house was decorated with balloons and decorative things... _he became really surprised..._

His all friends rushed toward him and hugged him tightly...

Abhijeet came there and a smile errupt on his face to see the scene...

Daya in surprise tone: tumlog yahan kaise aur ye sab ( _looking at decoration)_ kisne kiya...

purvi: ye sab Abhijeet bhai ka plan tha ...unhone hi hume yahan bulaya aur ye sab karne ko bola

Mohit: Kyunki bhaiya ko pata tha ki tumhare iss chhote se dibbe me( _pointing towards his brain)_ me ye baat ghus gayi hogi ki tumhare jail jane se humlog tumse dosti tor lenge...

Vineet: Isliye bhaiya ne hume ye surprise plan karne ko bola..

Rahul: Aur ek baat humesa yaad rakho daya ki chahe jo ho Jaye humlog tumhara saath kabhi nahi chhorenge...

Daya became so much happy...tear dwelled in his eyes...he rushed towards Abhijeet and hugged him tightly... _tears also came in abhijeet's eyes..._ but he wiped it and then also wiped Daya's tear after separating him from hug...

Abhijeet in smile kept his hand on his cheek: chhotu humesa aise hi khus rahna... _and he left toward his room wiping his tear ..._

Daya was lost in his thoughts when Rahul jerked him: chalo yaar party karte hai...kuch masti jarte hai...

All shouted: yeeeeeeee!!!!!!

They did lot of masti and dhamal but daya was sad from inside but he had forced smile on his face to show his friends...

After lot of chorus...they went from there greeting him "bye"...

Daya closed the door and directly went to his brother room...as abhijeet show daya...he hide his mother's photo under bedsheet which daya noticed...

Abhijeet in nervousness ( _hiding his tear)_ : chhotu party khatam ho gyi kya...

Daya in low tone: hmmm

Abhijeet in smile: oh...theek hai..tumhe neend lagi hogi na..chalo tum ake leto mai tumhare liye milk leke aata hun...

Daya nodded and laid on bed and took out his mother's pic in which duo were hugging their mother in cossy side hug...

Tears filled in daya's eyes...

Mai bhut bura hun na maa humesa apne bhaiya ko dukhi kar deta hun...vo mere liye kitna kuch karte hai aur mai bas unhe roolata rahta hun...

He hurriedly hide the pic and wiped his tear as he noticed abhijeet's coming...

Abhijeet giving him milk: ye lo chhotu...doodh peelo aur aram se so jao...

Daya took milk and kept on his table...he hold abhijeet's hand and asked him to sit...

Abhijeet sat beside him confusingly and daya kept his head on his lap immediately and hold abhijeet's leg ... _abhijeet smiled and ruffled his hair..._

Abhijeet ruffling his hair: kya hua baccha...kuch kehna hai aapko...

Daya in tears: I m sorry bhaiya...mai aapke bhai banne ke kabil nhi hun..mai bhut bura hun ,humesa aapko rulata rehta hun... _and he started sobbing...hiding his face on abhijeet's chest..._

Abhijeet became stunned...tears came in his eyes...

Abhijeet in tears( _rubbing his hair):_ baccha tu kya bol raha han haan...kisne kaha tujhse ki tu mere bhai banne ke kabhil nhi hai...pagal tu iss duniya ka sabse accha bhai hai...tu mera bhai hi nhi meri jaan hai...

Daya sat up... _abhijeet's felt pinch in his heart to see his bhai red teary face..._

Abhijeet wiping his tears( _tears was also in his eyes)_ : kya halat bana li tune ro rokar...abhi to itna khus tha party me phir kya hua tujhe...aur tujhe kaise pata mai ro raha tha haan...

Daya showing him mother's pic ( _said in innocent tone)-_ aap mumma se meri complain karne vakt hum...humesa dukhi ho jate ho...mujhe pata hai... _he lowered Down his head..._

Abhijeet smiled on his brother's innocent...then he became serious again...

Abhijeet moving his face up: chhotu tujhe pata hai mai sabse jada dukhi kab hota hun... _daya nodded in no..._

Mujhe sabse jada takleef rab hoti hai jab mai tujhe takleefo se nahi bacha pata hun...jab mai tujhe kisi mussebat me dekhta hun...

Tu chahta hai na ki mai kabhi dukhi na hou... _daya nodded in yes..._ to phir mujhse promise kar ki tu sare mussebato se dur rahega...chahe life me kuch bhi ho jaye...tu humesa khus rahega... promise kar mujhse aaj ke baad tu kabhi bhi apne aap ko museebat me nhi dalega ...

Daya keeping his hand on his brother's hand- promise...

par aapko bhi mujhse ek promise karna hoga...ki aap mujhe kabhi bhi chhor ke nahi jaoge...aur humesa mere saath rahoge aur mumma se meri complain karne je badle mujhe daantoge ... promise me( _innocently)_

Abhijeet in smile: promise mere bhai...chal ab so jaa...bhut thak gaya hai... _daya again laid down on his lap keeping his head... Abhijeet ruffled his hair for sometimes and daya drift into Dreamland soon..._

 _ **In minister's house...**_

Samrat called his tau jee( _uncle)..._ who assured him that he Will come soon and sort out all the problems...

 ** _End of this chapter..._**

 ** _Guys i know maine ye chappy itna accha nhi likha...par jaisa bhi likha ho plz tell me in review...ok..??_**

 ** _bye..tc...love yaa..._**


	14. Agaaz

**A/n**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews...**

 **so we go here...**

Abhijeet and daya was sleeping peacefully when the door bell rang...

Abhijeet got up with rubbing his eyes...he glance at daya who was still sleeping...

He ruffled daya's hair and went to open the door...as he opened the door...1000 watt smile came on his lips to see a person who has travelling bag in his hand...

Abhijeet in happiness : Ishan chachu!!!!

He hugged his chachu tightly...Ishan caresses his head and kissed on his head... _after sometimes they separated...they both have tears in his eyes..._

Ishan keeping his hand on his cheek( _asked tearily)-_ kaise hai mera baccha..hmm... chhotu jaada tang to nhi karta aapko..

Abhijeet in smile: chachu mai theek hun aur chhotu to bilkul shaitani nahi karta ab... _uncle came inside and Abhijeet hold his bag..._

Ishan in teasing: Aapke chhotu to bachpan se hi sant hai...bikul shaitaini nhi karte...aur masoomiyat to sahjade ke chehre se tapakti hai...abhi beta jhoot bhi dhang ka bola karo...

Abhijeet embarrassing: kya chachu aap bhi... _changing the topic..._ vaise chachu mai aapse bhut naraj hun...aapne bola tha na ki iss baar aap jaldi Aoge phir bhi pure 2 mahine baad aye ho... that's not fair...

Ishan( _holding his ear)-_ sorry baccha... _Abhijeet looked at him raising his eyebrows..._ aap to jante ho na gaun me sab kuch hume akele hi sambhalna parta hai...isliye hum nhi aa paye..

Abhijeet in smile:koi nhi chachu...aap aa gaye ye bhut hai mere liye...

Accha chachu aap jake fresh ho jaye tab tak mai aapke liye naasta ready karta hun..

Ishan noded in smile and went upstairs...

 ** _In airport..._**

Samrat was waiting for his Tau jee...he was moving to and fro...when someone came and kept his hand on his shoulder...samrat turned and became happy to see his tau jee...

Samrat touching his feet : pai lagu tau jee...

Tau jee keeping his hand on head: khus rahiye...

Aapne hume itna jaldi me kahe bulaya...hum aapke vajah se Australia me apna sara meeting cancel karke aye hai...kaun aisi afat aan pari...

Samrat: Tau jee aap mere Saath chaliye...aapko sab pata chal jaega..

He confusingly nodded and went with samrat...

 ** _In Aashiyana..._**

After freshen up...Ishan went to daya's room...he saw daya was sleeping peacefully hugging pillow..

Ishan came to him and caresses his hair... _tear got filled in his eyes..._

Ishan tearily: Arjun bhaiya aaj aap yahan hote to aapko apne dono beto par fark hota...khas karke abhi par...abhi ne daya ko bilkul chhote bacche ki tarah sambhala hai...agar aaj daya itna khus hai vo sirf aur sirf abhi ke vajah se... _he wiped his tear with smile...and kissed on daya's head..._ aapko pta hai bhaiya abhi bilkul aapki parchai hai...aaphi ki tarah dikhne me karak par dil uska bikul mom ki tarah hai aur humara daya to bilkul pragya bhabhi pe gaya hai...unki tarah masoom sa... _his voice choked.._..kya bigara tha humare baccho ne kisika jo unlogo ne inse unke maa baap ka saya cheen liya... _he wiped his tears and came down..._

Abhijeet had made his breakfast and was clearing mess in kitchen...

Ishan in smile: hum bhi kuch help karde???

Abhijeet in smile: Are chachu aap fresh ho gye...sab kuch to ho hi gaya...chhotu uth gaya kya?

Ishan teasing: aapke chhotu aaj tak aapke bina kahe uthe hai kya...abhi tak sahabjade ka neend nhi toota...

Abhijeet in laughing: hahaha...mai aata hun use uthake... dekhna aapko dekhke kaisa surprise milega use...

Abhijeet went to daya's room and ishan shook his head in smile...

Abhijeet came to daya and sat beside him ...

He ruffling his hair- chhotu uth jaa...kitna soyega...uth na baccha...

Daya in sleepy voice: bhaiya...bas 5 minute aur..

Abhijeet strictly: koi 5 minute nhi...chalo utho...neeche breakfast ready hai jaldi fresh hoke aao..

Daya in irritation( _sat on bed)_ : ufff bhaiya aap kitne jalim ho gye ho mujhe sone bhi nhi dete... _but he stopped seeing his bhaiya's stare on him..._ he rushed into Washroom fastly and Abhijeet burst into laughter...

Abhijeet in smile: kya baat hai bhai..mere aankh dikane se baccha dar gya...vah Abhijeet babu ...ab to ye tarkeeb roj kaam aegi...

nhi nhi mera chhotu to pyaar se uth jata hai...aaj thora dara diya surprise jo milne vala hai...he smirk and came down smilingly...

 ** _In jail..._**

Samrat: Tau jee...papa isi jail me hai... unhone hi mujhse kaha tha aapko yahan lane ke liye...

Tau jee in shock: kya...shakti yahan hai... _in anger..._ kiski itni himmat hui ki Kuldeep Thakur ke bhai ko jail me dalne ki...

samrat: Aap khud baat kar lijiye papa se...vo aapko sab bata denge...

They came near shakti's cell... _shakti was sitting on cot...he saw kuldeep dn became happy...he hurriedly got up from cot..._

shakti in happiness: bhai jee aap aa gaye...humka pata tha aap humre bulane se ihan jaroor avenge...

kuldeep in anger: ii sab chhor ...pahle humko ii batao ki tumko jail me kisne dala...saala kiske par nikal aaye hai...

shakti: sr.inspector Abhijeet...usi sasoore ne humka jail me daala...humre ijjat ko taar taar kar diya...saala pahle to humre gar me ghhos ghar humka thappar mara phir pure janta ke samne humka jail lekar aaya...bhai jee aap humka jsi se nikalo ta nahi nikalo...par humka apni beijjati ka badla chahi...humka sr.inspector Abhijeet ka jindgi narak me dhekna hai...

kuldeep smirking: Tu chinta mat kar shaktiya...hum tujhe jail se bhi nikalenge aur u saala abhijeet ka jindgi bhi batbaad kar denge...

 ** _End of this chapter..._**

 ** _pls review and review..._**


	15. past

**A/n:** **Thank u so much my friends for your reviews in previous chapter...**

 **Arib: Thanx dear and sorry for late update..**

 **Thanks to: zeba,sifa,poojaabhi deewani, perfect abhi, Abhi nidhi, Sikhasharma(angel),bloom78,luvciduodosti,** **puja,priya,sab,Anam Abhi's fan and Abhii...**

 **so we go here...**

Daya came down running from stair ,he saw Ishan and became surprise...

Daya in pleasant shock : ishan chachu!!!!... _he rushed and hugged Ishan..._ aap kab aaye aur mujhe bataya kyu nahi...

Abhijeet coming from kitchen: kyunki maine bola tha...tujhe surprise jo dena tha( _in smile)_

Daya in smile: kya baat hai bhaiya kal se mujhe surprise pe surprise diye jaa rahe hai...

Abhijeet in smile: vaise chachu ne tujhe hi nhi mujhe bhi surprise kar diya... _ishan smiled...accha_ chalo aap dono naasta karlo ready ho gaya hai...

They sat on dining and started to eat while abhijeet's phone started ringing...he excuses and came outside...

Ishan shaking his head: Abhi bhi na humesa kaam hi karta rahta hai...bhai pahle naasta kar leta phir baat karta par nhi janab ki train choot rahi thi aur iske calleagues ka bhi iske bina koi kaam hi nhi hota..huh...mere bacche ko khane bhi nhi dete theek se...

Daya adding oil in fire: sahi kaha chachu Aapne...bhaiya ki ye job bhut hi bekar hai...ek to time nhi milti upar se jaan ka itna khatra...pata hai bhaiya ko kuch din pehle goli bhi lagi thi kandhe pe...( _in serious expression hiding his naughtiness)_

Ishan in fear and shock: kya itni bari baat ho gyi aur usne mujhe bataya bhi nahi..( _in scolding)..._ Daya tumne mujhe kyu nhi bataya haan...

Daya in innocent tone:bhaiya ne mana kiya tha.. unhone bola aap khamakha pareshan ho jaenge..

Ishan in anger: Accha mai khamakha pareshan ho jaunga...ane do use abhi batata hun..

 **Daya pov** : **hehehe...bhaiya aaj aapko chachu nhi chorenge...maja aega kitne dino baad bhaiya ki class lagte dekhunga... _he smiled in his own mind..._**

 **In minister's house...**

kuldeep to his one man: humne jo tumka kaam bola tha u ho gya??

Man: han boss maine sr.inspector Abhijeet ke bare me sab pata laga liya hai...sir Ye daya iska apna bhai nhi hai daya ke maa baap ne ise god liya tha...ye daya ka baap bhut bara tha par kuch saal pahle iski aur iski patni dono ki maut ho gayi kisi karkhane me jalkar...

Kuldeep mind strike something ( _he asked immediately)_ : kaun the uske maa baap...jaldi batao..

Man : jee Arjun Rathore aur pragya Rathore...ye Arjun preetampura ka sarpanch tha ... bhut hi nek aur imandar parivar tha iska...

Kuldeep became stunned to know that but then he burst out in laugh madly

Kuldeep: hahaha...sala ye to kitna bara sanyog ki baat hai...iska baap bhi humara Dushman tha aur ab iske dono bete bhi...iske baap ne humse dushmani molkar apni jaan gavayi...ab iske bete bhi mere haath se hi marenge... _he determined with closing his fist tightly..._

 **In Ashiyana..**

Abhijeet came after talking and became confuse to see his chachu's angry stare over him...he looked at daya who was standing with very serious expression...

Abhijeet in fearful smile: kya hua chachu...aap mujhe aise kyu dekh rahe hai...

Ishan in cold tone: Abhi kya aapko goli lagi thi...??

Abhijeet looked at daya angrily who immediately lowered his head... abhijeet thought"ab to mai gaya"

He composing his fear: chachu vo to bas...

Ishan in loud tone: haan ya na... _abhijeet nodded..._

Ishan in tears: aapko goli lagi aur aapne hume bataya tak nahi...kya hum aapke kuch nhi lagte abhi...aap jante hai na aap aur daya ke alava humare paas kuch nhi hai..agar aap dono me se kisiko Kuch ho gaya to hum jeete jee mar jaenge...bhaiya bhabhi ko khone ke baad ab humme aur kuch khone ki takat nhi bachi hai... _he moved from there tearly in his room..._

Abhijeet and Daya became stunned to see his chachu in such broken condition...

Daya in guity tone: bhaiya mujhe nahi pata tha..chachu itne dukhi ho jaenge...i m sorry bhaiya... _tears fall down from his eyes..._ maine ye haan boojh ke nhi kiya...

Abhijeet holding him from shoulder: chhotu...kuch nhi kiya tune...shhh...mai hun na...mai dekhta hu chachu ko...tu bas ro mat... _daya nodded..._ and abhijeet left from there patting his shoulder...

 ** _End of this chapter..._**

 ** _A/n: sabse pahle to congratulations aaplogo ko finally aaj humara cid ane vala hai...so aaplog dekhna mat bhoolna aur haan review dalna bhi..._**

 ** _bye..tc..love yaa.._**


	16. Ateet

Abhijeet came to Ishan's room...he saw Ishan was standing near window and was clearing his eyes...

he felt pinch in his heart to see his chachu like this...he moved to him and kept his head on his shoulder...ishan neither looked at him nor said anything

Abhijeet in low tone: mujhe pata hai maine aapka bhut dil dukhaya hai...( _his tone turned into teary)..._ par chachu mai aapko pareshan nhi karna chahta tha isliye maine aapse sach chupaya...i m sorry chachu...mai aapko hurt nhi karna chahta tha...

Ishan in cold tone: Abhi hum aapse baad me baat karte hai...hume kuch der akela rahna hai...plzzz bacche aap jaye hum theek hai...

Abhijeet wanted to say something but he nodded and left the room sadly...he came outside and saw daya was standing in tension...

Daya impatiently: kya hua bhaiya...chachu maan gaye kya... _but stopped at looking the sad face of brother..._ nahi mane..

Abhijeet nodded in no and said tearly: meri taraf dekha bhi nahi bas bol diya hume kuch der akele rahna hai...

 ** _Daya pov:_** ye sab meri vajah se hua hai to ise theek bhi mai karunga...ummm...daya kuch to soch ...idea!!!!

Daya in happy tone: bhaiya chachu ko manane ka mind-blowing idea mil gaya... _abhijeet looked at him in question..._ kyun na hum dono mil kar chachu ka favourite Navratna korma and Gulab jamun banaye...chachu dekhte hi khus ho jaenge...

Abhijeet in happy tone: chhotu kya idea diya hai tune... it's birlliant idea..

Daya in proud: akhir bhai kiska hun mere bhaiya ka( _pulling his cheeks)..._ to intelligence to hounga hi.. _wink..._

Abhijeet hugged his brother tightly...and daya smiled...

Duo separated from hug and went to kitchen for preparing his chachu's special khana...

Daya started to cut onions in which his eyes got teary...and he started to sneeze between this...

Abhijeet in tension: chhotu tu chhor ye sab...mai hun na sab kar lunga...tu bas baith...

Daya: par bhaiya aap akele ye sab kaise kar paoge aur aapko to bureau bhi jana hai na...late ho jaoge aap...

Abhijeet in smile: chhotu aaj maine adhe din ki chooti li hai cchachu ke saath time spent karne ke liye...to tu tension mat le...aur ab bas chupchap jake tv dekh...mera gudda kitchen me accha nhi lagta...samjha..

Daya embarrassed and moved from there by giving a quick hug to abhijeet... _abhijeet nodded his head in disappointment smile..._

 ** _In Ishan's room..._**

Ishan took photo frame of Arjun and paragya...he caresses the picture in tears...

Ishan: bhaiya aaj aapki bhut yaad aa rahi hai...agar aap yahan rahte to abhi ko cid me jane ki permission bilkul nahi dete ...jaise aapne suru me humne nahi diya tha par phir bhi aapko jab pata chala ki cid humara junoon hai aap maan gaye...aur abhi ke aankho me humne theek vahi junoon dekha tha jise hum mana nahi kar paye... _tears welled up in his eyes..._ par ab aapke jane ke baad hum bhut kamjor ho gaye hai bhaiya ab humme kuch khone ki takat nhi bachi hai...vo cid ka sr. inspector Ishan usi din mar gaya jis din aap hume do masoom jaan saup ke gaye the...

humne itne din se abhi se aapke maut ka raaj bhi isliye chupaya hua hai taki vo apne aapko khatre me na dal le...hume pata hai hum bhut swarthi ho gaye hai byaiya...aapke aur bhabhi ke saath anyay kar rahe hai... _tears was flowing from his eyes..._ aap to chale gaye hume do masoomo ke saath akela chhorkar...kaas hum aap dono ko bacha pate uss din... _he lost in his memory with hugging his brother's picture..._

 ** _Flashback..._**

An industry has caught a fire and was burning with high flame...all villagers were trying to control the fire but the flame was incredible high...all were crying and shouting in pain...some were trying to put off fire by pouring water but anything is not working...

suddenly a man came there while crossing the crowd in so much fear and tension...

The man asked to a villager: Ramesh ye aag kaise lagi yahan...aur baki sab kahan hai koi dikh nhi raha..

Ramesh broke down in bitter cry in front of that man...which increase the tension level of that man...

Man in fear: Ram...ramesh kya hua tum ro kyu rahe ho...arjun bhaiya aur bhabhi kahan hai...

Ramesh in broken tone: Ishan saheb sab andar hai aag me fase hue hai...sarpanch jee aur bhabi jee ke saath abhijeet baba aur daya baba bhi andar hai...

Ishan just uttered in shock: kya... _tears welled up in his eyes..._ he rushed inside the industry without wasting a minute...

Fear of losing his family gripped his heart...his mind got blocked...he was just praying for his family safety...he move inside and became appalled to see that all things were scattering and came in chapet of fire...bloods were spreading over the floor...police were also present for taking out injured persons...one police man saw ishan and came near him...

police man: dekhiye sir aap aise andar nhi jaa sakte...yahan bahut bara bomb blast hua hai...police investigation chal raha hai andar

Ishan shoing his badge: **Sr. inspector Ishan from cid Mumbai...** abhi bhi allowed nahi hai...( _asked angrily)_

police man saluting him: sorry sir humne aapko pehchana nahi...aap andar jaye... _Ishan moved inside hurriedly..._

suddenly he saw a woman body was carrying out in stretcher...she was covered with a white blanket on her body...only her hand was showing...she had same golden watch on her wrist which Arjun gifted pragya on her previous anniversary...

Ishan slowly moved near her and uncovered her face...he became stunt to see pragya... _tears start rolling down from his eyes...he hold pragya's hand and just burst out in bitter cry.._ _...one police man kept hand on his shoulder...he calm down himself..._.ye meri bhabhi hai...plzz inki body ko morgue me shift karvaye... _police man nodded and pragya is taken away from there..._

He moved further with controlling himself and became appalled to see that his babies was under a big wooden log which is upto catch fire...Ishan rushed and started to remove wood from their bodies...some police men also helped him after some hard effort they took daya abhi out...but they both were unconscious...( **Daya was only 6 years old and abhijeet was 12)...**

Ishan hide them tightly in his arm...tears was non- stop rolling down from his eyes... _he kissed on their forehead...and closed his eyes for something to come out from the fear..._

Isahan in ordering tone( _hiding his tears)-_ In dono baccho ko jitni jaldi ho sake hospital pahunchayo foran...

 ** _End of this chapter..._**

 ** _A/n: Thank u so much guys for reviewing in previous chapter...yaar mai to iss chap ko likhte vakt khud emotional ho rahi thi...i think aaplog bhi ho gye hoge...hai na??_**

 ** _Do r and r..._**

 ** _Good night..._**


	17. Ateet ki yaade

_Recap: you have read how Ishan went to Industry and saved Abhi-daya life..._

Now read further...

After sending duo in hospital...he started to search whole area...he was helping injured person for carrying out them to hospital...but his eyes was only searching his brother...his heart rate was really very fast...he was moving when he felt something under his feet...he removed his shoes for looking down and become stunt to see a bloody hand...he hurriedly called some men and started to remove Malva from man's body . Ishan whole body jerked when he saw the man was none other than his Arjun bhaiya...Arjun was lying motionless...he had several wounds and scares on his body...blood was flowing profusely from his head...his leg was bleeding badly because he was pressed under a big machine...

Tears started rolling down from Ishan's eyes...he bent down checked his pulse rate with trembling hand and became scared after realising that his pulse rate was very slow...he pulled his brother in tight hug and broke down badly...

Ishan in crying: bhaiya...aankhe kholiye...dekhiye aapka Ishan aaya hai aapko lene...plzzz bhaiya open your eyes...aap kuch bolte kyun nahi(shouted in pain)... _but it didn't affect on his brother he was not ready to open his eyes..._

Ishan picked up his bro in his arm and drove off toward hospital where doctor admitted Arjun immediately after seeing his critical condition...he sat on bench with a thud sound...he was feeling that someone has snatched all happiness from his family...he lost his bhabhi...his kids and bro was admitted in hospital...he was very frightened to lose his bhaiya because his brother is everything for him... suddenly he saw red bulb get closed and doctor came out frim the room after long painful 2 hours...

Ishan rushed toward the doctor and doctor told him that he had not much time so he met him before his death...he was feeling like he would fall at any moment but he really composed himself and move inside the room where Arjun was lying with lots of lifelong equipment...he went near him and caresses his hair...

Arjun opened his eyes and gave a painful smile to his brother...a tear slip down from his eyes which hold immediately by his brother...

Ishan in teary smile: bhaiya kaise hai aap... doctor ne bola hai ki aap bhut jaldi theek ho jaenge ...( _biting his lips)_

Arjun in tears: tu mujhse aaj bhi jhoot nhi bol paya (difficulty in breathing)... _ishan closed his painfully and tears fall down from his eyes in speed..._ bhut kam samay bacha hai tere Bhai ke paas par bhut kuch kehna hai tujhse

plzzzz bhaiya aapko kuch nahi hoga..aap aisi baate mat karo..

shhh...Meri baat dhyan se su...sun..aaj se Abhijeet aur daya tere bete hai...vo dono(fast breathing)..teri jimmedari hai..unko kabhi akela Nahi chhorna... unke upar ek aanch bhi nhi ane dena... _forwarding his hand..._ vada kar mujhse ki tu unhe meri aur pragya ki kami nahi hone dega...va da kar...

Ishan instantly keeping his hand: mai vada kata hun bhaiya...Mai unka pura dhyan rakhunga unpe ek kharoch bhi nhi ane dunga...par plzzz aap mujhe chhor ke mat jaye...mai nhi jee sakta aapke bina...but he stopped because hand fall down and his brother took his last breath...

Ishan in fear: bhaiya...aap kuch bol kyu nhi rahe hai... _shaking him a bit..._ bhaiya ...nhi aap mujhe chhor ke nhi ja sakte...bhaiyaaaaaaaaaaa(he shouted in pain)

After the funeral of Arjun and pragya by Abhijeet's hand, they came back to house...daya was still in shock...he was so scared...while Abhijeet was also in dilemma but he was controlling himself for his chhotu...

Daya in tears: bhaiya mujhe mumma papa ke paas jana hai...bulao na unhe... _he was crying badly..._..pbhaiya plzzz bulao na mumma ko...mujhe unki bhut yaad aa rahi hai... _he was sobbing..._

Abhijeet said nothing but hugged his bro tightly in his arm and caress his hair...tears was rolling down from his cheek continuously...

Abhijeet composing himself: chhotu aise koi rota hai kya baacha...tu to papa ka bahadur sher hai na... _daya nodded..._ mumma papa na ghoomne gaye hai..aur unhone mujhe bola hai ki jab tak vo aa na jaye humdono bilkul acche bacche ki tarah Ishan chachu ki sare baate mane...hai na chachu... _daya peeped from his soothing shell and looked at Ishan who nodded in teary smile..._ aur papa ne mujhse promise kiya hai ki agar mera chhotu good boy banke rahega to vo uske liye helicopter leke aaenge...

Daya with sparkling eyes: sacchi... _wiping his tear..._

Abhijeet pulling his nose: muchi... _and daya laughed..._

Ishan became really amazed with Abhijeet's matured behaviour...he was surprised that how a thirteen year child know to control his emotions...he has to go hospital for taking the bayan of eye witness of this accident...

Ishan in smile: abhi beta aap dono apna khyal rakhna hum Kuch der me ate hai... _Abhijeet nodded...and ishan left from there patting his head..._

Daya in sleepy voice: bhaiya mujhe neeni aa rahi hai...mumma vala lori sunao na...

Abhijeet in smile: theek hai..chal soja...he helped daya to lay down on bed... _he caresses daya's hair and hummed a lubbaly which is used to sung by their mumma in sleeping time..._

 **chandaniya chhup jana re**

 **pal bhar ko tham jana re**

 **sunau tujhe lori lori**

Abhijeet saw daya went into Dreamland..he kissed on his forehead and went to her mumma's bedroom...

He took his mother photograph and catesses her face ...he burst out in tears hugging the frame ...

 ** _End of this chapter..._**

 ** _A/n: Thank u so much guys for reviewing in previous chapter..._**


	18. lost and Found

A stron and built well , fair complexion , tall in height,with light beard man entered into hospital...fire and rage could be seen clearly in his eyes...

police man named Inspector jayavant saluted tha man with: Good morning Ishan sir...

Ishan accepted his greet with nodded and asked in strict tone: kuch bola uss injured majdoor ne...

Jayavant: nhi sir usne humare ek saval ka bhi javab nhi diya kafi ghabraya hua lag rha hai...

Ishan nodded and move ahead towards ICU room where the patient kept...he entered and saw a man was lying on bed with different wounds and scars...he sat beside the man on stool and asked in soft tone

: Ab kaise ho **chandu...** _chandu looked at him with teary eyes and nodded his head in yes..._

good , doctor ne bola hai tum ab bilkul theek ho, infact do teen dino me ghar bhi jaa sakta ho... _he stopped with painful Voice of chandu_

Chandu in tears: ghar jake kya karunga saheb, mera to pura parivar hi khatam ho gya...uss aag ne meri biwi , mera baccha sabko jala dala..mai kiske sahare jinda rahunga saheb _...and he broke down badly..._

Tears also came in Ishan's eyes but he composed himself and press chandu's shoulder to comfort him...

Ishan: Mujhe pata hai ki parivar khone ka dukh kya hota hai...mai tumhara dukh samajh sakta hun..par chandu tumhe apne aapko sambhalna hoga... _after some minutes of painful silence Ishan asked him_

chandu ye blast kaise hua karkhana me...tum to vahi pe the na tumko to jaroor pata hoga...

Chandu: saheb iss karkhane ko urane ka bas ek hi maksad tha sarpanch jee ki maut...

Ishan stunt at his place...he asked in shocked tone: kya...tum ye kaise keh sakte ho aur bhaiya ko koi kyu marna chahega...haan...

Chandu : saheb ye sara kaam Dhanpat Rao ka hi hai..usne sarpanch jee se badla liya..sarpanch ne usko jail bhijvaya tha ..isliye usne badla lene ke liye unke pure parivar ko maar dala...usne hum gaun valo ke samne sarpanch jee ko dhamki bhi di thi ki vo jail se chootne ke baad unko nhi chhorega...

Ishan in anger: kahan milega ye dhanpat Rao..??

chandu : saheb vo humare bagal vale gaun me hi rahta hai apne chhote bhai ke saath...

Ishan in strict tone: jayavant pata lagao ye dhanpat abhi kahan milega... _jayvant nodded and left..._ accha chandu uss dhamake vale din tumne kisi anjan shaks ko vahan dekha tha i mean jiska vahan se koi lena dena na ho...

chandu thought for sometime and exclaimed: haan saheb ek sarabi aaya to tha vahan vo Abhijeet baba ko vahan se le jane aaya tha vo bol raha tha ki Abhijeet baba uske hai aur vo use apne saath le jaega...

Ishan mind striked and he understood that Abhijeet's uncle had come there...he remembered that kids were alone in house...a fear runned down from his spine...he rushed towards house without losing a minute...

He entered inside the house and become shocked to see that daya was lying unconscious on floor...his head had a cut...he rushed toward daya and took him in his lap...

Ishan in tears patted his cheek: daya beta aankhe kholo...kya hua aapko... _he took daya inside room and laid him..._ now he remembered about Abhijeet..he searched abhijeet in whole house but couldn't find him...

Ishan in tension: kahin Abhijeet ko uske uncle to nhi le gaye... _he sat on couch with thud keeping his hand on his head..._ tears rolled down from his eyes...but he composed himself soon and called Dr.sameer immediately ( ** _I have mentioned Dr.sameer in chapter 4)..._**

Sameer came and Ishan hugged him tightly... _sameer patted his back..they separated after sometime_

Ishan in tears: dekh na sameer daya ko kya ho gya hai...vo aankh hi nhi khol raha...

Sameer in soft tone: Ishan chinta mat karo Mai dekhta hun daya ko... _he entered inside and check daya..._

Sameer: sar pe chot lagne ki bajah se behos ho gaya hai...chinta karne ki baat nhi hai maine bandage kar di hai kuch der me hos aa jaega isko...vaise isko chot kaise lagi aur humara abhi Kaha hai...kahi dikh nhi raha...

Ishan was silent like a statue...tears was flowing silently from his eyes...sameer became tense and keep his gand on his shoulder...ishan turned back instantly and hugged him tightly...he broke down in tears...

Ishan hiding his tears: sameer tum daya ke paas thori der ruk sakte ho..mai abhi ko leke aata hun...mai thori der me aa jaunga...

sameer : haan ishan tum jayo mai hun daya ke paas...tum apna dhyaan rakhna bas... _Ishan nodded and left the house..._

sameer pov: Ishan kitna pareshan lag raha tha...Arjun tumne sahi nhi kiya apne bhai ko ias tarah akela chhor kar vi bhut akela ho gya tumhare bina...pata nhi abhi kahan gaya...hey bhagvan sab sahi karna...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Abhijeet in crying: chhoro mujhe , mujhe mere chhotu ke paas jana hai...

Uncle slapping him: chup band kar ye rona dhona..vahan rahke bhut par nikal aye hai tere sare par kat dunga tera...chhotu ke paas jana hai(imitating abhi)...tujhe to ab mai tere chhotu se itna dur le jjaunga ki tu chah kar bhi uske paas nhi ja payega... _and he laughed evily..._

Abhijeet looked at him in fear and cried out loudly taking Ishan and daya's name...

 ** _End of this chapter..._**

 ** _A/n: Thankoo so much mele pyare friends review ke liye...hope u would like this chapter too..._**

 ** _Do r and r..._**


	19. jung

**A/n: Thank you so much for your reviews...** **Abhinidhi: Ok baccha...i will try to fulfil your wish...** **so here is your update..**

0000000000000000000000000000

 **In police station...**

Ishan : Jayavant tumhe Mohan(abhijeet's uncle) ke bare me kuch pata chala...

jayvant in sad tone: nahi sir abhi tak kuch pata nahi chala...pata nhi vo abhijeet ko lekar kahan underground ho gaya...

Ishan in frustration: pata nhi iss admi ko uss bacche se kya dushmani hai...jail se chootne ke baad bhi iska akal abhi tak theekane nahi aaya...ek baar ye bas humare haath lag jaye aisa haal karunga ki uski nani yaad aa jaegi (in anger)

Ishan calming down himself: accha humne tumse Dhanpat aur Mohan dono ki case ki files mangi thi...tumne police station se mangvaya?

jayvant giving him files: ye lijiye sir...sir in dono ke files se ye pata chala hai ki ye dono ek hi jail me the aur vahan ke jailor ne mujhe bataya ki ye dono ek hi cell me kaid the...

Ishan in jerk: whatttt... iska matlab humara shak sahi hai...bhaiya ne indono ko jail bhijvaya tha...aur indono ne bhaiya se badla lene ke liye sath me plan banaya aur vahan uss industry me dhamaka kiya... ye mohan ne hi vahan bomb plant Kiya hogakyunki chandu ne ise vahan dekha tha...My god...itni bari sajish...

chhorunga nahi mai in dono ko jaan se mar dunga(in extreme anger)

Ishan in anger: jayvant dhanpat ke khilaf Arrest warrant nikalo...hum abhi uske ghar use atrest karne ja rahe hai...

Jayvant: yes sir...

0000000000000000000000000000

Daya woke up and looked around...he found sammer in his beside...he remembered how Mohan took abhijeet with him instead of abhijeet's crying and shouting...

 **Chhoro mujhe...mujhe tumhare saath nahi jana hai...chhoro mujhe...**

 **Daya: Chhoro mere bhaiya ko...tum unhe kyu le ja rahe ho...chhoro unhe... _he tried to free abhijeet's hand from that giant..._**

 **Mohan in anger jerked daya's little hand and his forehead collide with table's cone due to which he got a cut and he started to faint but last thing he remembered his brother painful shout..chhotuuuuuuuuuuuu**

His body started shivering...he dipped in sweat and he started to shouting and crying

Bhaiyaaaaa...mujhe bhaiya chahiye...mujhe bhaiya ke paas jana hai...bhaiya...

Sameer became tense he instantly patted his forehead to calm him: beta kya hua...sant ho jayo kuch nhi hua...aise nhi rote baccha...abhi bhaiya jaldi aa jaenge...

Daya sat down and hugged sameer tightly in scare and cried : uncle...vo bad uncle bhaiya ko leke chale Gaye...mujhe bhut dar lag raha hai...mujhe bhaiya Chahiye...mere bhaiya ko leke ayo na...plzzzz _and he became unconscious again in his arms with lots of crying..._

sameer laid him down and gave him an injection...he took a painful sigh looking daya's wet face...

sameer: pata nahi bhagvan aur kitne dukh dega in baccho ko...pahle inke maa baap ka saya inke sar se hat gaya aur ab ye...hope ishan ko jaldi hi abhi mil jaye varna daya ko sambhalna bhut muskil hoga...

0000000000000000000000000000

Abhijeet was sitting in a dark room...his legs and hands were tied...tears were rolling down from his eyes...

 **Abhi pov: pata nahi mera chhotu kaisa hoga...use chot bhi lagi thi sar pe...usne to subah se kuch khaya bhi Nahi tha... vo mere bina bhut ro raha hoga...Maa papa bhi nahi hai ab uske paas...chachu haan chachu to hoge na...nahi vo to mu..mujhe dhoondh rahe honge...iska matlab(in fear) mera bhai ghar pe akela hoga...mujhe Uske paas jana hoga...mujhe yahan se nikalna hi hoga...**

He tried hard and at last he got success to freed himself from ropes...he took a sigh..

Abhijeet in teary smile: Tu chinta mat kar chhotu...tera bhai aa raha hai...

He got up and saw a small skylight...he took a drum and place it beside the wall and stood up on drum...but suddenly he heard an angry hatred voice

; chooje tujhme itni himmat ho gyi ki tu yahan se bhagne ki kosis kar raha tha...ab dekh tu mai tere saath kya karta hun...

Abhijeet in anger: mujhe chhotu ke paas jana hai...aur tumlog mujhe rok nahi sakte...agar kisine bhi mere paas ane ki kosis ki to use jaan se maar dunga mai...

Uncle and his goons laughed aloud: hahahaha...tu piddi bhar ka baccha humlogo ko jaan se marega...

Abhijeet in anger and cinfident in his eyes: haan...mai marunga tumlogo ko...

Uncle in anger: sale bhut jaban chalti hai na teri abhi dikhata hun tujhe...he move ahead to catch him but abhijeet pushed him badly that uncle jee fall on floor and abhijeet smirked looking at him...

Uncle to his goons: are tumlog dekh kya rahe ho pakre use...

But before goon could do anything abhijeet jumped out from skylight and run out from there fastly...

Uncle in anger (to his goons): hey sun...ye baccha mujhe kisi bhi keemat me chahiye... agar tumlogo ne ise mere havale nhi kiya to tumlogo ko jaan se mar dalunga mai ...samjhe tumlog...ab jao ...mera mooh kya dekh rahe ho...

goon followed abhijeet on road...and abhijeet was running aimlessly on road ...he had only one thing in his mind that his chhotu needed him and he have to be with him at this time...

0000000000000000000000000000

Ishan raided on Dhanpat's house but he couldn't find him...but he found an address of a farm house in his house...

Ishan was about to move from house but he got a call of sameer...

ishan picking his call in tension: haan sameer...daya ko hos aa gaya kya...vo theek to hai na...

Sameer in tense tone: sameer daya ko hos aaya tha par vo hos me aate hi bhut panick ho gya bhut ro raha tha...aur stress ke vajah se phir behos ho gaya...use bhut fever ho gaya hai aur fever me bhi bas abhi ka naam liye jaa raha hai...Ishan abhi ko jaldi dhundho varna daya ko sambhalna bhut muskil ho jaega

sameer got tears in his eyes listening this...he said in broken tone: sameer...abhi ka kuch pata nahi chal raha Yaar...mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa Raha...mai bhaiya ko diya hua vada nibha to paunga na yaar...agar daya abhi ko kuch... _he felt lump in his throat..._

Sameer also in teary but strong tone: Ishan tum abhi himmat nahi haar sakte...tumhe abhi ko dhoondhna hi hoga...aur ye mat bhoolo ki tum Arjun ke bhai ho jo kabhi tootta nahi hai...mujhe tum par pura bharosa hai tum sab theek kar doge...

Ishan in low teary tone: hmmmm... _and he cut the call..._

He took the pic of his bhaiya from wallet and caressed on his face with a whisper'" plz bhaiya wapas aa jayo... mssing you"

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n; Guys iss baar review thore kam the to plzzz do review varna chapter post karne ka man nahi karta...**

 **Do r and r...**


	20. scars

**A/n: Sorry guys for being so much late...but i have not mood to write again on ff because of cid's end...but i will complete my stories as i promise to you all...** **so we go here...**

They chased Abhijeet and caught him again... Abhijeet was struggling to free himself but they were holding him tightly... they took him to his uncle...

Mohan in anger : kya socha tha tune ki tu itni aasani se bhaag jaega... _holding his face tightly..._ _jerked him by pulling his hair...he pushed down him on floor and started to kick him and beat him cruelly..._

Abhijeet in pain: ahhh...plss chhor do mujhe... _he was crying in pain..._ ahhhhhhhh...mat maro mujhe...maaaaaaaa...mujhe maaf kardo...mai ab...kab..bhi nhi bhagu..nga...chho..ro...muj..he... _he became unconscious..._ Mohan stopped beating him and he dragged him pulling his hand and closed him in a dark room...

Mohan wiping his sweat from head in anger: pare rahne do sale ko yahan..

Mohan to jagga: dhyan rakhna iska...Mai dhanpat se milkar aata hun...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dhanpat in smile: Aayo aayo Mohan...kaise ho...apne bhateeje ko pakar khus to ho na??

Mohan : bhateeja...kahe ka bhateeja..kaun sa bhateeja... _dhanpat confused..._ iska baap mera sautela bhai tha...mere baap ne sari jaydad uske naam kardi aur mujhe footi kauri tak nhi diya ... isliye maine Apna hak pane ke liye use maar diya...bhai nhi dushman tha vo mera...

Dhanpat in shock: kya Tumne Abhijeet ke baap ko maar diya...par ab tumne uske bete ko kidnap kyu kiya hai aur use itne din apne paas kyu rakha...

Mohan smirking: kyunki vo mere sone ki ande dene vali murgi hai...uske 18 saal hote hi sari jaydad uski ho jaegi aur phir

Dhanpat : Aur phir tum use sign karvakar uski sari property apne naam kar loge...

Mohan in smile: bilkul sahi ..

Dganpat : bhut bare kameene ho yaar tum...mujhe to lafa tha sabse bara kameena mai hi hun... _mohan laughed and He also emerged with him..._

Mohan: vaise kya plan vanaya humne uss sarpanch ko marne ka...saale ne humdono ko jail ki chakki pisvayi thi na...humne uski jindgi hi usse cheen li...

Dhanpat patting his back: bhai iske hakdar tum ho...itne suraksha hone ke baad bhi tum vahan bomb lagake aa gye aur kisiko khabar bhi nhi hui..

Mohan: ye acche logo ke samne do chaar aansoo bahalo..ye turant pighal jate hai...maine bhi yahi kiya..bas dikhava kiya ki mai bas apne bhateeje ko dhwkne aaya hun aur unlogo ne mujhe andar jane diya..phir maine bari aasani se bomb lagaya aur vahan se nikal aaya...maine bola abhijeet ko ki vo mere saath chale par vo mana nhi ...kismat ne usse uss din mere liye bacha liya...usse kuch ho jata to mera paisa bhi chala jata...

Dhanpat : kismat bhi hum jaiso ka saath hi deti hai...vaise nikalne ki sari taiyari ho gyi hai ...mere bhai ne Mumbai me sari taiyari karli hai...mai to ye des hi chhor dunga...kyuni ye Ishan bhut khatarnak hai... _mohan nodded ..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **2 days later...**

Mohan n Dhanpat was going outside from village...but Ishan surrounded him with all directions with police..

And the firing started...bang bang started...Dhanpat took a chance and started to run but Ishan shoot him from back and he fall down in deep water...

Mohan took out Abhijeet from car and kept his gun on his temple... abhijeet was badly injured...he was looking very weak...

Mohan : dekho mujhe yahan se jane do varna mai isse maar dalunga...

Ishan saw abhijeet's condition and tears appered in his eyes.. _mohan was keeping his finger in trigger..._ ishan looked puzzled..

Iahan in fear: theek hai hum tumhe kuch nhi karenge...par tum abhijeet ko chhor do...use humare havale kardo...

Mohan: mujhe befakoof samajh ke rakha hai kya...isse chhir du rami tumlog mujhe pakarlo...hahaha...ise to mai kabhi nhi chhorunga...

He pulled abhijeet and steped backward...Ishan closed his eyes...he remembered his Bhaiya and bhabhi 's dead bodies...anger filled in his eyes...he took deep breath and pressed the trigger...bullet directly did exit pole on Mohan's head...he fall down and spot death...

Ishan rushed toward Abhijeet and hugged him tightly... tears were falling from his eyes...he closed his eyes to sooth himself...

Ishan in tears: abhi beta... _he seperated him and saw that abhi became unconscious..._

He took Abhijeet in his arms and shift in his quills...

Ishan : jayvant tum in dead bodies ko Ambulance me dalvayo... aur dhanpat ki body ko bhi dhoondho Pani me...mai abhijeet ko hospital leke jata hun...

He took Abhi in hospital because abhijeet was in very bad condition...

Sameer attened Abhijeet and did his bandage on his wounds and attached drips on his body...

Ishan in tension: sameer abhi theek hai na...koi tansen vali baat to nhi hai...

Sameer : yaar ghabrane vali baat to hai... _ishan became scared..._ use bhut maara peeta hai uske chacha ne...yahan rak ki mujhe lagta hai abhi ko do din se kuch khane peene ko nhi diya..unlogo ne ise band kamre me rakha tha kyunki iske body me vitamin D bhut kam hai...ab iske deemag pe iska kya asar hua ye to iske hos me ane ke baad hi pata lagega...mai smrita(sameer's wife) ko bolta hun ki vo daya ko yahan le aye...

Ishan nodded absentmindedly...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Abhijeet was sleeping under seductive ...daya was sitting beside him quitely...tears were rolling down from his chubby cheeks...

Daya in tears: bhaiya utho na...kitna soyoge ab...mujhe aapke bina dar lagta hai...mujhe pata hai aap mujhse gussa ho kyunki mai aapko bad uncle se nhi bacha paya... _he hold his both ears..._ sorry bhaiya...dekho maine apne kaan bhi pakar liye...ab aap aa jayo na apne chhotu ke paas... _he started sobbing and hugged Abhijeet tightly..._

Ishan had also tears in his eyes...he kept his hand on daya's head...he noticed eyes movement of abhijeet...

Ishan in happiness: daya dekho aapke bhaiya uth rahe hai... _daya sat up immediately..._ abhijeet slowly opened his eyes and looked at daya...but he didn't say anything

Daya in teary smile: bhaiya aap uth gaye...maine aapko bhut miss kiya...aapko pata hai jo bad uncle leke gaye the na unhe chachu ne pishment dii...

Ishan : pishment nhi beta punishment...

Daya in annoyed tone: haan haan vahi vahi...aap abhi chup raho..mai abhi bahiya se important baat kar raha hun... _ishan opened his mouth..._

Sameer coming towards him: ishan mooh band karle makhi ghus jaegi... _Ishan looked at him in anger..._

Sameer checking abhijeet: beta aapko kaisa lag raha ab...aap theek ho na...

Abhijeet said nothing... _they all glanced each other worriedly...he was just starting on ceiling blankly..._ suddenly hospital light became cut..

Abhijeet became scared...his face became white...he reminded his two horrible days which he spent in that closed room...he started screaming and panting badly... _all became so much panic..._

Sameer in panic : jaldi dekho light ko kya hua... abhijeet sink kar raha hai...fast...

Light came after few minutes and they all became shock to see abhijeet's condition...he was panting badly... breathing heavily...sameer instantly gave him an injection and abhijeet became unconscious soon...he was mumbling... _mujhe nikalo yahan se...mera dam ghoot raha hai...nikalo..._

Ishan in tears: sameer ye

Sameer taking sigh; jiska dar tha vahi hua...ishan abhijeet ko andhere se dar lagne laga hai...do din tak uss abdhere kamre me rahne ke vajah se... _ishan became stunned..._ ishan mujhe lagta hai tumhe Abhijeet aur Daya ko iss jagah se sur le jana chahiye...un dono ke mind me bhut pressure par raha hai kuch dino se...they need calm environment...

Ishan nodded: tum theek keh rahe ho ...mai inhe kl hi apne saath mumbai leke jaunga...

They settled in Mumbai from next daya...ishan gave resign to cid because after 3 years because he didn't want to take any risk from duo's life...

 **Flashback over...**

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n: I hope you liked this chapter...guys pls aaplogo se ek hi request hai padne ke baad review jaroor karna...**

 **Abhinidhi: i have fulfilled your wish**

 **Perfect abhi: hope bhai you got your answer from thus chap**

 **Guest: Lijiye maine update kar diya chapter..maine sirf aapke liya ye chap update kiya..**

 **Jinlogo ne mera aaj ka os nhi padha hai "kasoor" vo jaroor padhle aur review kare...**


	21. khatra

**A/n: Thank you so much guys for so much lovely reviews...so i have finished flashback part...i know aaplog jaldi se present scene dekhna chahte hai...so here is your update...** **00000000000000000000000000000000000**

A voice of knock door jerked Ishan's memory land and he again came back in present...he wiped his tear and open the door...

He saw duo were standing there...His eyes became wide to see duo's condition...he coughed to control his laugh after seeing their chef champs... actually duo's face wre covering with so many species...

Ishan looking strict (hiding his laugh): kuch kehna hai

Abhijeet in low tone: chachu...vo...vo...khana taiyar hai..hum aapko isliye bulane aaye the...

Ishan taking sigh: abhi aapko pura yakeen hai ki aap yahi kahne aaye the...

Abhijeet in really scared tone: chachu kya aap abhi bhi mujhse gussa hai??

Ishan looke at duo once who were looking like a frightened kid and then a cute smile came on his lips...

He opened his arm : nhi hun... _duo became happy and hugged Ishan tightly...Ishan wre feeling great sooth in his heart after hugging his reasons of life..._

They separated from hug and took their lunch which was ofcourse Ishan's favourite with little chit chat .Daya left for collage and abhijeet went to bureau...

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

vineet in smile: Daya maine suna hai tere chachu bare cool hai aur handsome bhi...

Daya raising his collor: vo to honge hi akhir chachu kiske hai...

Purvi in laugh: ye to hai. _...but her smiled turned into anger when she saw samrat was coming close to them..._

samrat teasingly: Hello guys kaise ho tum sab...hope acche hi hoge... _(to daya)_ yaar daya tumhe to ab tak good news mil hi chuki hogi?

Daya in confusion (looking at his friends): good news...oh to tum ye collage chhor ke at last jaa hi rahe ho...thank god...i m so happy... _purvi and all was really trying to supress his laugh..._

Raj in anger: Daya tum apni aukat me rahakar samjha...

Samrat in carefree smile: Are raj khus ho lenedo baccho ko...vaise Daya mere collage se jane ka good news to kabhi nhi milega...par haan mai ye good news jaroor de sakta hun ki mere dad ka bail ho gaya hai...

All looked towards each other in shock...daya was extremely shocked... he was not believing on his ears how a man which has charge of drug rackets and false trapping could be free from jail so easily...

Samrat in teasing; Are are daya tumhe to bhut bara sadma lag gaya...tum theek to ho...chh...chh...dekho to tumhara face kitna peela par Gaya...

Now in hate and anger: maine bola tha na tujhe ki humare samne teri koi ahmeeyat nhi...tere bhai ne mere dad ko jail me dala...uske khilaf saboot ikatha kiye kya hua...sab totally waste...kyunki kanoon ko hum jaise log apni jeb me leke ghoomte hai...ab tu dekhta jaa daya tere parivaar ke saath kya kya hota hai... _and he left from there angrily with Raj leaving shocked daya..._

Mohit keeping hand on his shoulder: daya tu theek to hai...dekh tu pareshan mat ho kuch nhi hoga...ye bas aise hi bolke gaya hai...

Daya in helpless anger: Mohit aisa kaise kar sakte hai vo log uss shakti ke vajah se kitna saha maine aur bhaiya ne...vo log kaise uss jaise insan ko chhor sakte hai...mere bhaiya ne itni mehnat se ise pakra tha sab pani me chala gaya...mai sach keh eaha hun agar iss bar inme se kisine mere family ke saath kuch bhi kiya to mai kisi kanoon ko yaad. nhi rakhunga... _and he left from there aangrily..._

vineet in concern: maine aaj tak daya ko itne gusse me kabhi nhi dekha...ye Samrat daya ka peecha chhor kyu nhi deta(in anger)

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Dcp chitrolle in anger : Abhijeet apne limit me rahke baat karo...tameej bhool gaye ho kya senior se baat karne ka...

Abhijeet in teasing: sir tameez hai isliye aap abhi sahi salamat hai...kitni asani se aapne Shakti ko rihah kar diya...uss darinde ko aajad kardiya jisne na jaane aaj tak drugs ke chakkar me kitne ghar tabah kiye hai...

Dcp in frustration: kisiko saja dene ke liye saboot ki jaroorat hoti hai aur humare paas shakti ke khilaf koi efficient saboot nhi the to kis dam par hum use jail me rakhte haan...dekho abhijeet meri mano to jo hua use bhool jayo aur naye sire se suruaat karo...dushmani se aaj tak kisika bhala nhi hua hai...vaise bhi shakti ka bhai Kuldeep thakur bhut powerful hai usne hi use jail se chhurvaya hai...behhtar yahi hoga ki tum unse pange na lo...

Abhijeet in teasing: ye sab aap nhi uss kuldeep ka chamcha bol raha hai jo use khauf jada hota hai... _and he left from there banging cabin's door..._

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Shakti hugged Kuldeep tightly...and they seprate after some time...

Shakti in smile: wah bhai...tum to ate hi humka jail se chhurva liye...humka to umeed hi nahi thi ki hum itni jaldi chhut javenge...

Kuldeep in smile: kaise nhi churate tumo bhai ho tum mere aue pyir tumne jo mere liye 12 saal pahle kiya tha vo to iske age kuch bhi nhi...tumne humari jaan bachayi...hume **Dhanpat Rao** se **kuldeep thakur** banaya... uska chehra diya...naya naam nayi pehchaan sab diya... Uske aagee to ye bhut chhoti cheeje hai...

Shakti : bas bas aur kitni tareef karoge humra...tum ihan police se bachke aaye the...goli bhi lagi thi tumka pair me..oo to accha hua ki tumne goli pahle nikal di thi...tumka kanoon se bachave ke khatir humre paas iko raasta tha tumhri purani jindgi ko mitakar tumka ek naya pehchan dena...hum tumka yahan dekhkar bhut khus hai...

Dhanpat(kuldeep): Abhi tumhari khusi puri kahan hui shakti...abhi to tumhare aur mere dushmano ko maja chakhana hai...mujhe uss insan se badla lena hai jisne mujhe meri pehchan badalne par majboor kar diya...uska ttime ab aa gya hai. .

Shakti in wink: Matlab abhi chacha jee ki bari hai jane ki ... hahaha...sale abhijeet ne do din tak humka jail me saraya na ab dekhna hum kaise uka khoon ke ansoo rulaenge...uska sb kuch cheen lenge...

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Abhijeet went into room and closed his door with bang...he throw the flower base in anger...in which his hand got cut...

Ishan and Daya panicly started to knock the door...

Daya in tension: bhaiya darvaja kholiye...kya hua...aap theek to hai na...

Ishan in anger: Abhijeet (he dont call him abhi when he got anger with him) darvaja kholo...kya kar rahe ho tum...

Abhijeet opened the door...he looked at Ishan and then daya who was looking so much tense...he lowered his head to hide his pain and fire in his eyes...

Abhijeet in low tone: mai theek hun.. mujhe thori der akela rahna hai...

Daya in pain : haan taki aap apna gussa khud par utaro(seeing his bleeding hand) aap aaye mere saath...baithiye yahan... _he sat him on bed and came with first aid box..._ _and started dressing his wound with so much care..._

Ishan looked at both and then left from there giving them some space...

Daya got up and said; bhaiya apne aapko saja dene se kuch nhi hoga...humara system hi aisa hai yahan nirdosho ko saja milti hai aur jo ye swet posakdhari log hote hai na unhe kuch nhi kaha jata... infact sari system inhi se chalti hai...

Abhijeet looked at daya amazingly: tujhe kaise pata mai kisliye pareshan hun...

Daya in chewing teeth' :subah samrat ne bataya tha ki uska kameena baap jail se choot gaya hai...sach bhaiya jis din mere sabra ki imtihaan toota na usdin ye log jinda nhi bachenge mere haatho...ek ek ko jaan se maar dunga...kyunki mujhe andhe kanoon ki parvah nhi hai...

Abhijeet became shocked like hell hearing his chhotu revangeful and angerfilled voice...he became afraid because he had never seen daya in so much anger...he had never seen him becoming rude for someone...

Abhijeet got up and hold daya's arm: chhotu tu ye kya bol raha hai...mana humare system me thori kharabi hai iska matlab ye nhi ki hum kanoon ko apne haath me le ...

Daya : kaun sa kanoon bhaiya...aapko pata hai samrat ne mujhse kya kya kaha...ki kanoon ko vo log jeb me leke ghoomte hai...aur sach hi to kaha aapne itni mehnat se shakti ko pakra tha par kya hua akhir me vo to choot hi gya...

Abhijeet sat him on bed:chhotu idher dekh... _daya looked at him..._ baccha bhaiya ki ek baat humesa yaad rakhna bhale hi haalat kitne bhi bure kyu na ho par hume sacchai ka rasta kabhi nhi chhorna chahiye...hum sabko kanoon ki respect karni Chahiye...dekhna bhale hi abhi vo choot gya ho par kabhi na kabhi use apne kiye ki saja jaroor milegi...kyunki jeet humesa sacchai ki hi hoti hai...samjha...

Daya calm dodo little and nodded...

Daya in low tone: sorry bhaiya...pata nhi mai gusse me kya kya bol gya...

Abhijeet in smile ruffled his hair; vaise mujhe nahi pata tha ki mere cute se bacche ko itna gussa aata hai...sach chhotu ek pal to mai bhi dar gya tere gusse se...

Daya in shy: kya bhaiya aap bhi...vo to bas aise hi...vaise ek baat accha hua mere gusse se darkar aapka gussa bhag gaya... _abhijeet laughed and squeeze his cheek..._

 **End of this chapter...**

 **Sifa: dear Thora wait karo...aapko bhut jald bhut kuch intresting milne vala hai..**

 **Next chapter will publish after same number of reviews...**


	22. moments

**A/n: Thank you so much guys for your reviews...Lov yaa all...**

 **Warning: iss chapter ko padhne se pahle tissue paper saath me le..**

 **00000000000000000000000000**

At **night...**

Abhijeet knocked Ishan's room door...Ishan looked at him and smiled...

Ishan in smile: Are abhi aap soye nahi...yahan aaye...

Abhijeet just come and sit beside him like an obedient boy...

Ishan narrowing his eyes: kya chahiye aapko...hmmm...

Abhijeet in low plus buttering tone: chachu vo mujhe na...vo kya hai na...chachu vo...

Ishan in irritation; vo ke age kuch hai ki nahi...abhi saaf saaf bataye kya hua?

Abhijeet closing his eyes: chachu vo mujhe ek mission ke liye delhi jana hai,aur uss mission me 80% life risk hai, aur maine uss mission ke liye haan bol diya hai(he said all in one breath)... _and then he looked at Ishan who was staring him angrily..._

Ishan in anger: Abhijeet tumhara deemag kharab hai...tumne itne khatarnak mission ke liye haan kaise bol diya...aur tum hume ab bata rahe ho ye baat...ek baar kaan kholke sunlo tum kisi mission pe nhi jaa rahe ho samjhe...hum abhi pradyuman ko call karke mission cancel karne ke liye bolte hai...

Abhijeet in hurry : no chachu plzzz , chachu plzz aap samajhne ki kosis kijiye...ye mission mere liye, humare des ki security ke liye bhut important hai...Acp sir bhi yahan nhi hai aise me mujhe hq ke order follow karne hi honge...

Ishan cutting him in rash: abhi samjhne ki jaroorat tumhe hai hume nahi... _he calm down a bit...dn cupped abhijeet's face..._ baccha aapne promise kiya tha hume ki aap kabhi bhi apne aapko khatre me nahi daloge usi shart pe humne aapko cid me jane ki permission di thi vo bhi pradyuman ke assurance pe...hai na... _abhijeet nodded..._ to phir aap apni promise kaise bhool sakte ho...hum aapko nhi khona chahte beta...aap jaan ho humari (tears form in his eyes)

 **Dil se Dil ka rishta jo hai...**

 **pal do pal me mitta nahi...**

Abhijeet hold him from shoulder and sat him on bed...he sat near his feet on his knee...chachu aapko mujhpe barosa hai na...

Ishan in tears: khud se jada...

Abhijeet in smile: to phir aap bilkul bhi tansen mat lijiye...aapka abhi aapko chhorke kahi nahi jaega ...iss mission me 100% risk kyu na hota phir bhi mai aapke paas jaroor lautta...kyunki mai apne chachu ke vishvas ko kabhi nahi tor Sakta...par aap nahi chahte to mai iss mission ke liye nahi jaunga...par plzzz aap roye mat...kyunki mai aapke aankho me aansoo nhi dekh sakta...(he kept his head on ishan's knee)

Ishan in fake Strict tone: mission ke liye kab jana hai...aur tumhe packing bhi to karni hai..phir tum yahan kya kar rahe ho...

Abhijeet in happiness looked at him: chachu matlab aap...apne mujhe permission dedi..mai mission ke liye jaa sakta hun...??

Ishan pressing his cheeck; haan ja sakte ho...par tumne jo vada diya hai use humesa yaad rakhna abhi...tumhe pata hai abhi humari ek khwaish hai ki agar hume kisi din duniya se jana pare to hum tumdono ka chehra dekhkar hi apna dam tore...taki vaha jakar kam se kam apne bhaiya ko apna chehra to dikha saku...

Abhijeet in anger plus stubborn tone: chachu aap mujhe chhorkar kahi nhi jaenge... agar aapne dubara se aisi baate ki na to mai aapse kabhi baat nhi karunga... _and tears drop from his eyes...he turned his back in anger..._

Ishan holding his ear: accha baba sorry...hum age se aisi baat nhi karenge...pakka promise...dekho humne kaan bhi pakre hai...(he made a cute face)

Abhijeet smiled cutely and hugged him so tightly...ishan wrapped him around his soothing shell ...and kissed on his forehead...

Abhijeet in hug: chachu...i love you...

Ishan in naughty smile: accha but i love your chhotu...

Abhijeet in pout: you are very bad..huh...i m not going to talk you... _and he seperated from hug..._

Ishan in naughty smile: Awww mera baccha gussa ho gaya mujhse...kya Karu... _Abhijeet narrowed his eyes..._ ishan come towards him with slow step...and abhijeet got his intention...he directly hide himself from pillow...

Abhijeet pleading: no ...no...chachu...aap aisa kuch nahi karoge...

Ishan in naughty smile: mai to aisa hi karunga... _and he started to tickling abhijeet on stomach... abhijeet burst out in laugh...they both were enjoying so much...after sometime abhijeet became tired so he kept his head on Ishan's lap...ishan smiled and started to caresses his hair..._

 **Bandhan dilo ka tootta nhi...**

Abhijeet in smile: chachu aapko pata hai jab mai aapke god me sar rakhke sota hun na to meri sari thakan dur ho jati hai... _ishan smiled with sooth..._ chachu aapko yaad hai aapne Acp sir ko kitna danta tha jab unhone meri side li thi...

Ishan in laugh: han uska chehra sooj gya tha... bechara...

 **Flashback...**

pradyuman: yaar Ishan agar Abhijeet cid join karna chahta hai to isme problem kya...karne de na bacche ka itna man hai to...

Ishan in anger; cid join karna baccho ka khel nhi hai pradyuman...aur tum ye baat acche se jante ho...roj ek nayi chunauti naye khatro ka samna karna parta hai...chahe kuch ho jaye mai abhi ko roj khatre se khelte nahi dekh sakta...tune socha hai kuch agar abhi ko kuch ho gya to mai bhaiya ko upar jake kya javab dunga...aur daya uska kya..use kaise sambhalunga mai...nhi nhi...mai ab aur kuch nhi kho sakta..mera ye final Decision hai...abhi cid join nahi karega...

Abhijeet listened all thing behind a pillar...tears were rolling down from his eyes...he rushed from there...

Ishan and pradyuman both saw that...ishan heart's pinched with his tearful face...

pradyuman keeping hand on his shoulder: Ishan mai tera dar samajh sakta hun yaar...par tujhe nahi lagta tu swarthi ho raha hai... Tu apne vade ko pura karne ke liye... Apne bete ka sapna tor Raha hai...mana ki mai tera junior tha par kya mai tere liye kuch mayne nahi rakha...

Ishan in tears: ye tu kya bol raha hai yaar...maine tujhe kabhi apna junior nahi mana..tu mere bhai jaisa hai yaar...

Pradyuman in strong tone: to phir apne bhai pe bharosa bhi kar... abhijeet sirf tera hi nhi mere bhi bete jaisa hai...mai use kuch nhi hone dunga...uske liye mai apni jaan bhi de dunga par use ek kharonch bhi nhi ane dunga...par tu us bacche ke sapne ko mat tor yaar...

Ishan in tears: theek hai...mai taiyar hun...abhi cid me ja sakta hai..par tu apna vada humesa yaad rakhna... _pradyuman nodded..._

Ishan went to abhijeet's room who was busy in teaching of daya...

Daya in frustration: bhaiya dekho na ye sum solve hi nahi ho raha...

Abhijeet lovingly: are chhotu ye to bhut simple hai dekho... _he solved the sum easily..._

Daya widing his eyes: waoooo bhaiya aap kitne intelligent ho, aapko pata hai ue sum mere class me koi solve nhi kar paya par aapne yun chutkiyo me kar diya...aapko to cid me hona chahiye...

Abhijeet became sad again listening"cid name"...tears filled in his eyes...when ishan came there and ruffled his hair...

Ishan in smile: aapne theek kaha daya...aapke bhaiya ko cid me hi hona chahiye...

Abhijeet looked at him with shocking eyes...he was not believing on his ears...

Ishan in smile; aap mere liye apne sapno ka sacrifice kar rahe the to kya hum aapke liye apna faisla nahi badal sakte...

Abhijeet in tears hugged Ishan tightly: thank you so much chachu...i promise chachu mai apna pura khyal rakhunga...aur Acp uncle ki sari bate manunga...

ishan in smile: bas bas humari superfast express...hume aap par pura bharosa hai...aap apne chachu ko kabhi galat nhi kar sakte... _abhijeet smiled tearily in hug..._

Daya in pout: awww mujhe to sab bhool hi gaye...mai bhi hun...

Ishan laughed and open his arm: aa ja humare gudde... _daya smiled and trio hugged each other happily..._

00000000000000000000000000

Ishan came from memory lane listening abhijeet voice...

Abhijeet in smile: chachu...

Ishan in smile(while caressing his hair continuing): jee chachu ki jaan...

Abhijeet cutely smile: chachu aap na chhotu ko mat batana ki mai kisi dangerous mission pe ja raha hun vo bhut ghabra jaega...

Ishan in concern: ok beta nhi bataunga...chalo lekin aap abhi jake bag pack karlo aur so jao aapko kl kab jana hai...

Abhijeet in sleepy tone: mai to aaj aapke paas hi sounga aur bag to maine already pack karli mujhe pahle se pata tha aapko mai mana hi lunga (naughtily)

Iahan in fake anger slapping his head lightly: accha jee...aapko nhi lagta aap kuch hada hi badmas ho gye ho...

Abhijeet in innocent: nhi to.. _ishan raised his eyebrows... abhijeet laughed and then slept peacefully..._

Ishan laid beside him kissing on his forehead...

 **Ishan pov: bhagvan mere dono baccho ko hamesa aise hi khus rakhna aur unki rakaha karna...**

And he also slept peacefully glancing at his baby who was enjoying in the Dreamland...

000000000000000000000000000

Abhijeet got up in the morning and became ready for mission...he went to his brother room...a smile came on his lip after seeing his chhotu was sleeping with a smile on his face...he came near him with creating less noise and kissed on his forehead...covered him properly and came outside from room...

Ishan in smile: beta aap chinta mat karo...aapke chhotu ka mai pura dhyan rakhunga...par aap apna bhi khyal rakhna...

Abhijeet hugged him immediately: chachu i will miss you...aap apna bhi khyal rakhna aur chhotu ko jada der tak jagne mat dena...usse bolna jada shaitani na Kare...

Ishan seprated him in confusion; beta aap bas do dino ke liye mission pe ja rahe ho..aise kyun bol rahe ho... _in fear..._ beta sab theek to hai na..

Abhijeet in fake smile: haan chachu sab theek hai...accha mai chta hun.. _he bent down and touched his feet and sat on his quills..._

 **Abhijeet pov: mujhe aisa kyu lag eaha hai jaise mai sab kuch akhri baar dekh raha hun...aisa lag raha hai jaise ye mission meri jindgi badal dega...mera sab kuch cheen lega...**

Ishan keeping hand on his shoulder: kya soch rahe ho abhi...late ho raha hai na aapko...

Abhijeet came from quills and hugged him agai tightly and then left from there avoiding his eyes from Ishan...

000000000000000000000000000

Kuldeep in laugh: ab ayega khel me maja...iss abhijeet ke rahte hum uss Ishan ka kuch nhi kar sakte the..par ab vo to gya mission me aur uska parivar akela... hahahaha...

shakti: humare mantri hone ka itna fyda to hoga hi...bas humne ek call kiya aur uss sasoore abhijeet ka head quarters se bulava aa gava...ab royega vo abhijeet khoon ke ansoo...aur hum hansenge...

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n: sorry for late update...busy with Festival an all...**

 **perfect abhi: i hope bhai...u liked this chapter too...**

 **Do r and r...**


	23. Black Truth

**A/n: Thank you so much for your reviews guys...waoooo, i can't believe ki mere Ishan chahu itne loving hai ki unhe koi khona nhi chahte...ab aaplogo ne mana Kar diya to mai kisiko kuch nhi karungi... happy???**

 **Hahaha but yeah kuch loss to hoga... Varna mera plot age kaise badhega...hope you will like this chapter too..**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daya wake up in morning and went to abhijeet's room, but he couldn't find him.He got confuse ...

Ishan was reading newspaper and understand that his little baby is searching his bhaiya...so he called him...

Ishan in smile; kya hua daya...kise dhund rahe ho...

Daya in confusion: chachu bhaiaya kahan hai...mujhe to mil hi nhi rahe..

Ishan : kyunki aapke bhaiya Delhi gaye hai...unhe urgently koi kaam gaya... isliye unhe bina bataye jana para...

Daya became so much sad, his eyes got filled with tear...Ishan became so much shocked seeing daya in tears...

ishan instantly got up and sat daya beside him: beta kya hua ...mere daya ke ankho me ansu kyu...byaiya jaldi aa jaenge baccha(lovingly)

Daya in tears: chachu...aaj mere collage me award function hai... aur mujhe aaj award milne vala hai...aur mai chahta tha ki vo award mere bhaiya ke haath se mujhe mile... _ **tears slipped down from his eyes...**_ par ab mai bhaiya ke bina collage bhi nhi jaunga aur award bhi nhi lunga(stubborn teary tone)

Ishan shook his head in disappointment seeing his innocence...and he felt really proud on their love and trust of realtionship which is not made by blood, but connected from two pure soul's heart...

Ishan holding Daya's hand: kyu nhi jaega mera baccha...are ye to kitni khusi ki baat hai na ki abhi ke gudde ko award mil rahi hai, abhi ne kitni mehnat ki hai na apne chhotu ko iss mukam par pahunchane ke liye..to kya chhotu uske bhaiya ke mehnat ko aise hi jane dega...hmmm...

Daya in tears: par bhaiya ke bina...mai...

Ishan lovingly spread hand on his face: beta abhi yahan nhi hai to kya hua..vo bas do - teen dino dino ke liye gaya hai...socho jab vo vapas aega to apne chhotu ki bari vi trophy dekhkar kitna khus ho jaega...

Daya wiping his tears in happiness: are haan chachu...maine to ye socha hi nhi...bhaiya ko surprise mil jaega na...aur bhaiya kitne khus bhi ho jaenge... chachu lekin aapko mere saath jana parega function me...

Ishan saluting: jo hukum boss...

Daya laughed and hugged Ishan tightly...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ishan and Daya reached collage, hall was decorated beautifully...Daya's friend became so much happy after seeing Daya... they came to daya...

Purvi in pout: Daya tu kahan reh gaya tha...kuch hi der me function start hone vali hai...

Daya in smile: are yaar traffic me fans gaya tha...aur chachu bhi to saath me the...bas isliye late ho gya..vo kya hai na, mere chachu ko ready hone me thora vakt lagta hai... _ **ishan looked at him in shock...**_

Mohit in tease: Daya tu rahne de...hume pata hai kaun late karta hai...tu Ishan uncle ko mat fasa...

Rahul in chill tone: kya yaar...tumlo kya leke baith gaye ...ab mere dost ko tumlo aur tang mat karo..ab bechare ko bhagvan ne itna dashing banaya hai to maintain karne me time to lagega hi na...

Daya became so much embarrassed...a shy grin appeared on his red cheeks...all burst out in big laugh..while Ishan ruffled daya's hair...

sometimes later function started, all sat in their respective seat...Daya was little sad because he was missing his brother...but he was also happy with their loving friends and chachu are present in the great occasion...

Purvi was ankering...so he called the chief guest name on mike as " kuldeep Thakur"...

Purvi holding mike: Mai ab stage pe bulana chahungi humre chief guest kuldeep Thakur ko...ki vo yahan aye aur students ko apne haatho se sammanit kare...so plzzz big hand applause for him...all started to clapping... Kuldeep appeared on stage with a big proud smile on his face... **Ishan stunned...the face which he never forget in his dream...his Brother's murderer is infront of him...a big current paas through in his body ...he was just staring him without blinking his eyes...anger raised inside his body...he is moving forward him but stopped...**

 **Ishan pov: Ishan tum ye kya karne ja rahe ho..aaj tak jo raaj tumne chuppa ke rakha hai...vo aaj aise Daya ke samne nhi khol sakta...nhi..hum ...ye nhi kar sakte...par hum apne bhaiya ke khooni ko aise nhi chhor sakte...** he hold his hair tightly...his eyes became red with anger...his bhaiya's and bhabhi's painful death came in his mind...his bhaiya's last taking breath scene revolve in his eyes...his body was shivering with anger and helplessness...he clenched his fist tightly...he saw Kuldeep was giving Award to Daya with his hands...

Ishan in tears: Aaj se pahle humne apne apko itna bebas kabhi nayi paya...i m sorry bhaiya...aapka beta aaphi ke khooni se award le raha hai...aur hum kuch nhi kar pa rahe hai...hume maaf kardena bhaiya...

Daya in happiness came towards him and hugged him tightly...ishan calm down himself and hugged him back...

Daya in broad smile: chachu ye dekho...meri trophy...ise mai dad ke portrait ke samne rakhunga... _ **ishan looked at him blankly...**_

Daya's smiled vanish when he saw Ishan's lifeless eyes...he came in tension and hold Ishan's palm..

Daya in tension: chachu aap theek to hai...kya hua aapko... _ **shaking him..**_ chachu kuch to boliye..

Ishan pressing his head: daya humari tabeeyat kuch theek nhi lag rahi...hum ghar jake aram karna chahte hai bas...

Daya in concern: haan theek hai chaliye...hum chalte hai...ek baar mai Kuldeep uncle ko thanx bolke ata hun phir chalte hai...

Ishan in anger; Daya tum kab se bakvas kyu kiye ja rahe ho ..kya ab tumhare liye humse Jada important vo Dh.. _ **but he stopped**_ _**to taking his real name "Dhanpat"...**_ kuldeep ho gya...haan...agar tum hume ghar nhi chhor sakte to hum khud chsle Jate hai...tumhe humari fikar karne ki jaroorat nhi hai... _ **in totally Rash...**_

Daya became so much shocked...he get so much scared after listening his chachu's raised voice first time... because he never talk with duo in bit loud tone...he was missing his bhaiya badly...he was feeling urge to cry but he managed well at this time and say:

I m sorry chachu...but aap galta samajh rahe hai...mere liye bhaiya ke baad agar koi important ho to vo aap ho...mai to bas aise hi... _ **tears filled in his eyes..**_ chaliye mai cab leke ata hun...

Ishan felt guilty to shout upon his brat...but he couldn't control his anger...he glanced at last time to Kuldeep and joined daya in cab...they both were totally silent in cab...no one spoke anything...they were lost in their own thoughts...

 **Daya pov: ye chachu ko achanak kya ho gya...subah se to theek the...aaj tak inhone humse aisi baat nhi ki... phir ye itne hyper kyu ho gye...kya dekh liya chachu ne vaha...agar bhaiya yahan hote to vo chachu ko mujhe aaj ke din kabhi dantne nhi dete ... missing u bhaiya...jaldi aa jayo...**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Here abhijeet started coughing...his calleuge offered him water and said: sir aap theek to hai...lagta hai koi aapko bhut yaad kar raha hai...

Abhijeet in sad smile : yaad to mai bhi bhut kar raha hun mere chhotu ko...bina bataye aa gaya hun mission me...mooh fulake baitha hoga mera gudda...bas ye mission jaldi khatam ho jaye...phir apne chhotu ko mana lunga mai... _ **he smiled soothingly...**_

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n: Thanks to: bbu, puja arif,sifa, perfect abhi,sairacid deewani,pooja abhideewani, Abhinidhi,zebanhid, Abhii,shikha sharma** , **nidha,priya,Anam-abhi's fan and all the guest readers who reviewed...**

 **Do r and r...**


	24. Haadsa

**A/n: Thank you so much guys for your reviews...and extremely sorry for late update guys...** **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Daya and Ishan reached at home...Ishan went directly to his room and dialled jayavant's number immediately...but it was coming switched off .. he throw Mobile in irritation

Ishan : ye kaise ho sakta hai...jis insan ko barso pahle...humne apne haatho se goli chalayi thi...vo jinda kaise ho sakta... _ **anger was clearly shown in his voice...**_ aur jayvant usne to humse kaha tha ki uska laash use pani se mil gya hai...phir... _ **he hold his head in tension...**_ hume kuch samajh nhi aa raha...agar ye raaj baccho ke samne aa gya to anarth ho jaega...nhi hum aisa nhi hone de sakte...

Daya listened everything...he became confuse and scared for his chachu...he came in law and sat on couch absent mindedly...

 **Daya pov: chachu ne kise dekh liya vahan...kaun sa raaj hume nhi batana chahte vo...kahi ye raaj mom - dad se jura to nahi... _he spread hand on his face..._** **kitne pareshan lag rahe hai vo...abhi mai unhe kuch der akela chhor deta hun...sayad vo theek ho jaye... _he took a sigh..._ kaas bhaiya yahan hote**

His thoughts broken by his mobile ringing voice...an unknown number was calling him...he received call in confusion...

Daya in low tone: hello...

Voice in happy tone; chhotu...mai bol raha hun...

Daya in happiness; bhaiyaaaa...bhaiya aap theek to hai...aap kab aoge bhaiya...mai aapko bhut miss kar raha hun..

Abhijeet in smile; baccha mai jaldi aa jaunga..tu bikul bhi mat ghabra mai theek hun...mai bhi mere gudde ko bhut miss kar raha hun...

 **Daya pov; bhaiya ko batau kya chachu ke bare me...? nhi abhi batana sahi nhi hoga...varna vo khamakha pareshan ho jaenge...**

Abhijeet in tension; kya hua chhotu...tu kuch bol kyu nhi raha...

Daya in smile; are kuch nhi bhaiya vo bas aise hi...aapko pata hai maine aapke liye bhut bara surprise rakha hai...

Abhijeet; surprise...kaisa surprise...

Daya in pout; bhaiya phone pe surprise batau kya...aap bas jaldi aa jayo... _ **in teary tone...**_ mujhe aapke bina raha nhi jata...

Abhijeet in loving tone; gudda aise udas mat ho...mai bhi to meri jaan ke bina nhi reh sakta...accha chotu abhi mujhe hq jana hai...mai phone rakhta hun...tu apna dhyan rakhna...

Daya in sad tone; aap bhi ...love u bhaiya...bye...

Abhijeet ; smile kar tabhi bhaiya jaenge... _ **a smile errupt on daya's face...**_

Daya in cute tone ; bhaiyaaaa

Abhijeet; chal bye... _ **and the call cut**_

Daya's all tension flew away in few seconds after listening his brother's voice...he became so much realaxed as his brother took his all tension from his head...

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ishan came to daya's room and saw that he was sleeping peacefully... _ **Ishan smiled ...sat beside him and careeses his hair...**_ **he whispered sorry and got up ...when he felt tucked in his sleeve...**

Ishan turned and saw daya was sitting with holding his wrist...

Ishan in low tone; tu soya nhi ...

Daya nodded in no and hugged him tightly from waist...

Ishan ruffled his hair; chachu bhut bure hai na...aaj ke din bhi maine apne bete ko dant diya...chahu ko to punishment milni chahiye...hai na?

Daya in teary tone; aapne mujhe danta ise mujhe bilkul bhi bura nhi laga par jab aapne ghar ake bhi mujhse ek baar bhi baat nhi ki to mai dar gya tha...

Ishan in smile; sorry baccha...aage se aisa kabhi nhi hoga... _ **daya smiled...**_ aur ye kya rondu jaisi shakal bana li hai...chalo aaj humari taraf se aapko treat...

Daya in happiness; waooooo...treat...mai apne dosto ko bhi bula lu kya chachu? phir bhut maja aega...

Ishan patting his cheek;jaisa aap chahe...

Daya hugged him tightly; Thank you so much chachu...aap bhut acche hai...love you.. _ **he kissed on his cheek...**_ mai abhi taiyar hoke aya... _ **and ran from there...**_

Ishan shook his head ; isko manana sachme bhut asan hai...abhi ka gudda abhi tak baccha hi hai.. _ **he smiled soothingly...**_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Man on call; saheb mai un dono ke peeche hi hun...vo log abhi mall gye hai...

Kuldeep; dekh jaggu tujhe jitna paisa chahiye milega...par vo ishan jinda bachna nhi chahiye...isse accha mauka hume phir kabhi nhi milega...

jaggu; aap bilkul bhi chinta mat kijiye...aapka kaam samajh lijiye ho gya...

 _ **Inside the mall...**_

Purvi : Daya mai kya keh rahi thi...tune aaj itni bari trophy jeeti hai to uss khusi me aaj ki meri shopping ka bill tu hi bhar de...

Daya in tease; mai churailo ke liye shopping nhi karta...

 **All burst out in laugh and mohit did hi- fi's with daya...**

purvi in anger; Daya tu aaj nhi bachega...ruko tum...

Daya ; pahle pakar ke to dikhayo... _ **and he rushed...**_

They were running in whole mall throwing things to each other...

When daya came behined an old man who was wearing turban(dhoti)

Purvi in anger; tujhe kya lagta hai tu iss buddhe ke peeche chupega to bach jaega...bahar nikal tu...aaj to mai tujhe chhorungi nhi...

Daya to old man; hawww uncle aapko buddha bola isne... _ **purvi stared daya angrily...**_

Old man in anger; ae chhokri buddha kidko bola...buddha hoga tera baap... _ **daya burst out in laugh...**_

Purvi shouted; Dayaaaaa...she tried to pull daya from behined but daya was holding old man's turban very tightly...in this process old man's turban tore into two pices...Old man became standstill in his places...

Purvi and Daya both look each other with" mar gaye" look...

old man; mai tum dono ko chhorega nhi...mera dhoti phar diya tumdono ne...

Purvi shouted ; dayaaaaa bhaag...

Daya and purvi hold each other's hand and rushed outside from mall...they came outside looked each other angrily with heavy breath for some time and then burst out in laugh...

Purvi; hahahaha...bechare buddhe ka humne...hahaha...

Daya in laugh; haha ...ab vo agle saat janam tak dhoti nahi pahnega...

when Ishan came and pulled both's ear...

purvi crying; ouch chachu...dard ho raha hai...ye sab maine nhi kiya iss daya ke baache ke vajah se hua...

Daya in anger; nhi chachu iss churail ke vajah se hua...aaah..chachu dukh raha hai kaan to chhoro...

Ishan leaving their ear; daya aap kabhi shaitani se baaj nhi aoge... _ **daya made a face...**_ accha ab ghar chale...bhut ghoomna ho gya...

Daya cutting him with; nhi abhi nhi...mujhe photo shop jana hai...maine bhaiya ke liye ek collage banaya hai jisme mere aur bhaiya ki bhut sari pics hai...jab vo mission se ayenge to mai unhe dunga(lovingly)

Ishan in smile; chalo...they all went to photo shop and collect a big frame in which numerous pic having...

Mohit; aaj bhut maja Aaya na yaar...

daya; haan sach me... _ **suddenly daya saw a big truck was coming near Ishan in fast spped...**_

Daya in fear rushed toward ishan and pushed him far...truck hit daya and daya thrown away far in air...


	25. choices

Kuldeep in anger: tumlogo se ek bhi kaam theek se nahi hota...maine kaha tha Ishan ko marne ke liye par tumlog uske bhateeje ko thok ke aye ho...

Jaggu: saheb hum to ishan ke upar hi truck chalane vale the par pata nahi kahan se beech me vo ladka aa gya...

Kuldeep slapped him hardly two - three times in anger when shakti stopped him...

shakti : Are kuldeep bhai kahe apna bp badha rahe ho...humko uss Abhijeet se badla hi lena tha na...to humne le liya...uss daya me jaan basti hai Abhijeet ki...tumko pata hai humre bete samrat ne bas uko aag se daraya tha par sale Abhijeet ne uko sabke samne thappar mar diya...Ab jara socho uki kya halat hogi jab uko Accident ke bare me pata chalega...

Kuldeep in shining smile: ye baat to maine socha hi Nahi...par kahani ko thora aur majedaar banane ke liye Abhijeet ka yahan hona bhut jaroori hai tabhi to vo sala apne bhai ki maut apne ankho ke samne dekhega...

shakti in smirk: kl hi to aa raha hai Abhijeet... uska mission kl hi khatam hoga...bichara apne bhai ka antim sanskar bhi nhi dekh paega...tch tch... **Kuldeep smiled**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Daya is carried on stretcher...his head was bleeding profusely...Ishan was holding his hand tightly...

Ishan crying : baccha kuch nhi hoga tumhe...humara beta to bhut bahadur hai na(teary smile)...apne bhaiya ka pyara gudda...vo theek ho jaega...

Daya in semi -conscious state while breathing heavily: bha...bhaiya ...abhi bhaiya...(he was only taking Abhijeet name in mumbling)

Ishan patted his head: haan beta abhi aa jaega...bas thori der me...tum ankhe khuli rakho...

Doctor: are ye to accident case hai... aaplogo ko fir karana hoga pahle..tabhi hum inka ilaj kar paenge...

Mohit grabbed Daya's collor tightly: yahan mere dost ki jaan khatre me hai aur tumhe formality ki pari hai..

purvi and Ishan tried to seperate mohit: Mohit/ Mohit beta chhoro use... _ **Mohit left the doctor angrily...**_

Ishan joining his hand infront of doctor: dekhiye mai aapke age haath jorta hun plzzz mere bacche ko bacha lijiye...iska bhut khoon beh raha hai...(crying)...iska jaldi ilaj nhi kiya gaya to ye mar jaega...

Suddenly they heard someone voice from behind: kuch nhi hoga daya ko...

Ishan in shock: pradyuman...

Acp in anger: Mai cid se Acp pradyuman hun...ye mera beta hai..ise Kuch nhi hona chahiye...

Doctor in fear: jee...hum abhi inka operation suru karte hai...wardboy jadi se ise OT le jayo...

They all took daya in OT...ishan sat on bench with thud... pradyuman sat beside him...

Pradyuman in tears: Ishan sambhalo apne aapko...kuch nhi hoga daya ko...

Ishan in tears: pradyuman daya ko kuch nhi hoga na ..vo bilkul theek ho jaega... _ **pradyuman pressed his palm...**_ use kuch ho gya to mai abhi ko kaise sambhalunga...kya javab dunga mai use..vo mere bharose daya ko chhor ke gaya tha...agar use kuch ho gya to... _ **he couldn't complete his sentence and burst out in tears...**_

Pradyuman in tears took him in side hug...sab theek hoga yaar...bhagvan pe bharosa rakho...

sometimes later doctor came from OT...he was looking very serious... _ **they came to doctor hurriedly with a hope and scare in his heart...**_

Ishan in fear: doctor mera beta kaisa hai ...vo theek to hai na ...

Doctor: dekhiye humne unki jaan to bacha li par agle 48 ghante unke liye bhut critical hai...agar unhe in 48 ghanto me hos nhi aya to vo coma me ja sakte hai...

Ishan get big jerk in his body...while all others were in shock...

Doctor asking: vaise Daya behosi ke halat me bhi bas apne bhai ko bula raha tha...vo yahan nhi hai kya...agar vo yahan hote to sayad kuch miracle ho jata...

Mohit in teary tone: nahi Abhi bhaiya yaha nhi hai ...aur pata nhi kab vapas aenge...

Doctor taking sigh: then let's pray and hope for the best... _ **he went from there...**_

Ishan holding pradyuman's hand: Pradyuman yaar tujhe to pata hoga na Abhijeet kahan hai...plzzz use bula lena yahan...

Acp in soft tone: Ishan agar maine Abhijeet ko bol bhi diya to vo mission beech me chhorkar nhi aa sakta...

Ishan in anger: kaise nhi aa sakta uska Bhai yahan jeendgi aur maut ke beech jhool raha hai...aur vo nhi aega...tumne suna na doctor ne kya kaha...agar Abhijeet yahan aega to daya ko hos aa jaega...

Acp : ishan samajhne ki kosis karo yaar...cid ki naukri me apne rishte ki bali charakar farz ka saath dena hota hai...

Ishan in anger: mujhe Abhijeet ke duty se koi lena dena nhi hai...mujhe bas Mera beta sahi salamat chahiye...tumhe humari dosti ka vasta abhi phone karo Abhijeet ko..

Acp in shock: ishan ye... _ **taking sigh...**_ theek hai karta hun phone...

He dialled Abhijeet number and gave it to Ishan ...

 **00000000000000000000000000**

Abhijeet was giving important instructions to his all companion as he was the leader of Mission..in the same time his phone rang...

Abhijeet: excuse me...and he received the call...

Abhijeet in smile: hello sir ...

Ishan in serious tone: Abhijeet hum Ishan bol rahe hai...

Abhijeet in confusion: chachu aap... ACP sir aapke saath hai kya...

Ishan: Abhijeet daya ka accident ho gya hai...vo yahan hospital me apni jeendgi aur maut ke beech jhooj raha hai... _ **Abhijeet stammbled...tears fall down from his eyes...**_

Abhijeet in broken tone: chachu...ye aap kya keh rahe hai...mera chhotu...hos.. hospital me hai...

Ishan felt pang in his heart listening his kid broken and scary tone but he maintained his seriousness...

Ishan composing his teats: haan vo hospital me hai... doctor ne bola hai agle 48 ghanto me use hos nhi aaya to vo coma me chala jaega... _ **Abhijeet stunned...**_ par doctor ne ye bhi bola ki agar tum uske paas aa gye to use hos aa jaega tumhe pata hai na Daya tumhari awaj kabhi andekha nhi karta...(teary smile)...tum aoge na beta...apne bhai ke liye...tu..tum aoge na..haan?

Abhijeet was feeling to burst out at any moment because he couldn't gave up his mission like this...he couldn't do compromise with his duty but how could a brother stay calm when he heard his life is fighting war between his life and death...his mind became jam... innumerable tears were rolling Down from his eyes...

Ishan in scary tone: Abhijeet tum aa rahe ho na beta?

Abhijeet in composed tone: i m sorry chachu...par yahan saikro logo ki jaan dav par lagi hui hai...mai unhe maut ke mooh me chhor ke nahi aa sakta...

Ishan losted his temper...he said in angry tone: iska matlab ab tumhare liye tumhari duty ki keemat tumhare bhai ke age hai...ek baat yaad rakho Abhjeet mai tumhara intezaar karunga agar tum yahan aaj nhi aye to .. _ **he took deep sigh...**_ tum humesa ke liye hume aur daya ko kho doge..

Abhijeet in broken tone: chachu... plzz ...aap to...mujhe samajhne ki kosis kijiye...

Ishan in firm tone: hume kuch nhi samajhna hai balki tumhe ab apne farz ya rishta me se kisi ek ko chunna parega... _ **and he cut the call...**_

Abhijeet in tears: chachu..chachu..hello... _ **he fall down on his knee and burst out in tears...**_

 _ **End of this chapter...**_

 _ **A/n: Thank you so much for your review guys...**_

 _ **so Abhijeet kise choose karega?**_

 _ **Apne duty ko ya daya ko?**_

 _ **Do r and r...**_


	26. mushkil

**A/n: Hi everyone, how r u...hope you all r doing good...**

 **Guest: Thank you dear for your review ...let see aap sahi hote ho ya nhi...hehe ..tc**

 **priya: Thank you so much dear for your review...**

 **shambhavi chaturvedi: Hi gudiya... how r u...aapse bhut dino se baat nhi hui...i m missing you Yaar...let see what will Abhijeet's decision...a tight hug for you...tc...love you...**

 **Pooja abhideewani: Hello sweet heart...thank you so much doll for your review...a tight hug to you...stay bliss...tc**

 **perfect abhi; Thank you so so much bhai for your review...hope aapko ye chapter bhi aaccha lage...**

 **Abhi nidhi: Hi nidhi bacche...thank u so much cutie pie for your review...hope you will like it...a tight hug too u...stay bliss and safe...tc**

 **Rhia dubey : Hello di...maine specially sirf aapke liye itni jaldi chapter post kiya ...so meri pyari behna jaroor batana aapko ye chapter kaisa laga...be happy dear...a tight hug for you...tc...**

 **Luvciduodosti: Boss abhi sir apun ke hero hai..to thora museebat to jhelnaich parega na... hehehe...a tight hug for you my bestie...love u so much...tc..**

 **Shikha sharma: Hi meri pyali si angel...a tight hug for you my jaan...love you ...tc..**

 **Akansha Tripathi: Hi akku di...hmm sabkuch abhi sir ko hi sehna parta hai actually vo super hero hai na...hehe...a squeeze hug for you...love ya di...tc..**

 **zeba duo lover: Thank you so much sir for your review... hehehe... your daya loves you so much...a tight hug to you buddy...love ya...tc..**

 **Arib: Thank you so much dear for your review...stay bliss and tc..**

 **Sifa: Thank you so much cutie...hope you will like this chapter too...tc...**

 **Adityan: Thank u dear for your review...**

 **Aira: Thank you so much yaar for your review...btw you have not still reviewed in my story dangerous step...there is something for you...do check...bye..tc...**

 **Sairacid deewani: Thank you so much for your review...love ya darling...tc..**

 **Eman: Thank you dear for your review...tc...**

 **Anam Abhi's fan: Thank you so much for your review... be happy..tc**

 **Abhii** **: Thank you so much for your review...tc...**

 **mel981: Thank you dear for your review**

 **Guest: Thank you dear for liking previous chapter...**

 **Guest : Thank you...**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Abhijeet felt his all energy drained off...he was crying harshly...ishan's all word were echoing in his ear

 **Abhijeet tumhe apne farz ya rishta me se kisi ek ko chunna hoga...**

 **Agar tum aaj nahi aye Abhijeet to tum hume aur daya ko humesa ke liye kho doge...**

 **Abhijeet doctor ne bola hai 48 ghanto me daya ko agar hos nhi aya to vo coma me chala jaega...par doctor ne ye bhi bola hai ki agar tum uske paas aa jaoge to vo uth jaega...tum aoge na beta?**

Abhijeet instantly replied in teary tone: haan chachu mai aa raha hun kuch nhi hoga mere chhotu ko...

 _ **he wiped his disobedient tears and got up...**_

He is going when his inner soul stopped him... **Abhijeet kya tum aaj apne bhai ki jaan bachane ke liye saikro logo ki jaan khatre me dalkar chale jaoge...??**

 **Yaad karo Abhijeet tumne duty join karne vakt ek sapath li thi agar kabhi aisa wakt aye ki tumhe apne farz ya apno me se kisi ek ko chunna pare to tum Apne farz ko chunoge..**. **kya tum apne farz se iss tarah mooh mor loge Abhijeet...??**

But his heart was saying: **Apne chhotu ke paas jayo Abhijeet...tumhare bacche ko tumhari jaroorat hai...yaad karo tumne apni maa se vada kiya tha ki tumhare hote hue tum chhotu ko kuch nhi hone doge...uss vade ka kya Abhijeet..aur Ishan chachu unka kya...kya tum unhe bhi dhoka doge...??**

His thoughts broken by a voice : sir jaldi chaliye...humare sources ne ye khabar di hai ki Vo terrorist Imam ek bare se bag ke saath super market area me dekha gya hai ...

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ishan was knowing he has done wrong with his son but how could he lose his brother's last vansaj...his mind and heart were playing fame with him... Pradyuman kept hand on his shoulder...

Ishan said in strong teary tone: use aaj ana hi Hoga pradyuman...aaj uska imtehaan hai...use ye sabit karna hi Hoga ki uske rahte uske bhai ko kuch nhi hoga...karna hi hoga use...

Pradyuman took a painful sigh and thought: ek saccha sipahi kabhi bhi kisi bhi haal me apna jung chhorke vapas nhi aata...aur Abhijeet des ka ek imandar cid officer hai... sayad aaj Ishan ka bharosa toot jaega...aur kai sare rishte bhi... _ **teary...**_ plzz bhagvan uss bacche ko sahi faisla lene ka takat dena... _ **he closed his eyes and tears rolled down from his cheek...**_

Mohit in teary tone; purvi kya ho gya ye sab...humare Daya ne kisika kya bigara tha jo uske saath... _ **and he burst out in crying...**_

Purvi in teary tone: Mohit plzz sant hoja yaar...kuch nhi hoga humare daya ko...use humlogo ke liye vapas ana hi Hoga...

Mohit in scary tone: purvi ag...agar Abhijeet bhai nhi aye to...to kya hum apne dost ko... _ **he couldn't complete his sentence...**_

Pradyuman came to them and said; tumlogo ko himmat se kaam lena hoga beta...aise sochne se kuch nhi hoga... _ **they nodded tearly...**_

Purvi : par uncle aapko kaise pata chala ki daya ke accident ke bare me...aap to delhi me the na...

Acp : Mai tab delhi le laut raha tha...jab Daya ka accident hua to mai vahi tha traffic me fasa hua...maine tumlogo ko awaj bhi di aur call bhi kiya tha...par uss vakt Daya ki aisi condition thi ki kisiko aur kuch hos hi nhi tha...aaj itne dino baad mai Apne dost se mila vo bhi aise... _ **he pressed his eyes to control his tears...**_

Mohit in teary tone: mujhe to ishan uncle ki aisi halat dekhi nhi ja rahi...bilkul chup ho gye hai...bhagvan Kare Abhijeet bhai vakt rahte pahunch jaye...

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Kuldeep in anger(on call): kya vo daya abhi bhi jinda hai...to tumlog kya kar rahe ho gadhe...khare khare tamasa dekh rahe ho...kuch bhi karo par daya ka kaam tamam karo...vo jinda nhi bachna chahiye...samjhe?

Jaggu on call: saheb uss ladke ko marna itna asan nhi hai...vo Acp pradyuman khud vaha maujud hai...aur uske rahte ye kaam bhut muskhil hai...

Kuldeep chewing his teeth: chahe vahan Dig bhi kyu na ho...tumhe uss launde ko aaj marna hi hoga...ek kaam karo tum vahan nakli doctor banke jayo aur apna kaam kardo...par ye kaam tab hi karna jab Acp vahan maujud na ho...aur sun kisiko bhi khabar nahi honi chahiye..

Jaggu: mere aadmi hospital ke bahar hi hai...jaise hi vo Acp niklega...aapka kaam ho jaega...

Kuldeep in weak smile: very good...tum bas mera ye kaam karde..tujhe malamal kar dunga...

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000**

At early morning 3:00am, Pradyuman cell started ringing...he received the call...after ending the call he came to Ishan

Pradyuman in hesitant tone: ishan yaar mujhe jana Hoga...ek important case aa gya hai...

Ishan nodded: theek hai pradyuman tum jayo...mai samajhta hun..

pradyuman in consoling tone: bhagvan pe bharosa rakhna sab theek karenge...aur kuch bhi garbar ho to mujhe call karna ... _ **ishan nodded and he left from there...**_

A goon informed jagya that Pradyuman left the hospital...so jaggu came inside the hospital as a doctor..his face was covered with mask...he moved inside daya's room ...daya was unconscious...he came to him and pulled out the oxygen mask from his face...and he left from there ...

Daya started inhaling deeply...his body was jerking badly...blood dots appeared in his nostril...daya was panting badly...

Suddenly emergency alarm started ringing inside Daya's room...so doctor came there and became shock to see daya's condition ...

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Here Abhijeet felt something wrong happened with his jaan...his heart beat became fast...he felt he was not breathing properly...and he is going to fall but his calleauge saved him and aaked in psnic: sir aap theek to hai na...?? ye lijiye pani peejiye...

Abhijeet didn't drink the water and came in a corner...he took out watch which was gifted by his daya... he pressed the button on watch a sweet voice came from it... _ **tears started rolling Down from his eyes...**_ he remembered the day when Daya gave this watch to him...

 _ **Flashback...**_

Daya in loving tone: bhaiya ye ghari maine khaas apke liye li hai...aap kabhi mujhse dur hoge na to ye ghari aapko meri yaad dilaegi...

Abhijeet in smile: accha vo kaise?

Daya pressed the button on watch and a voice came " Love you bhaiya...chhotu is missing you"

Abhijeet eyes filled with tears...he hugged Daya tightly...carreses hi hair and kissed on his temple...

Abhijeet in teary tone: thank you so much mere bhai...ye duniya ka sabse best gift hai aur tu iss duniya ka sabse pyara gudda...love u so much jaan...

Daya said nothing but hide his face on his chest more cosily in soothing smile...

Abhijeet in teary tone: tu humesa mere paas rahega na baccha?

Daya in hug: aap mujhe kahi jane doge...mujhe pura yakeen hai...mere bhaiya ke hote mujhe kuch ho hi nahi sakta... _ **Abhijeet smiled sweetly and hugged his soul more tightly in his arms...**_

Abhijeet came from his sweet memory lane... _ **" Love you bhaiya ...chhotu is missing you"**_ was still playing...he kept the watch on his chest and burst out in crying...

Missing you too jaan...tere bhaiya bhut bure hai... chhotu tu mujhe maaf kardega na ...tu mujhse nafrat to nhi karega na... accha Tu mujhe Kuch bhi bol dena par plzzzzz apne bhaiya ko cchhorke mat jana ... _ **he felt his voice chocked...**_ caressing the watch...nhi jaega na?? mujhe kuch theek nhi lag raha... bhagvan plzzzzz mere bhai ki raksha karna...use kuch mat hone dena... _ **he was sobbing badly...**_ _ **he wiped out his tear...**_ nhi mai abhi toot nhi sakta...mujhe jald se jald ye mission khatam karna hoga taki mai apne chhotu ke paas jaldi ppahunch jayu...

 _ **End of this chapter...**_


	27. Lifeless

**In hospital...**

Doctor was giving electric shocks to Daya on his chest, they had already pushed turpentine injection on his body...but his efforts were going in vein...

0o0

Ishan were sitting on bench...he was just praying for his son...tears were rolling down from his eyes...

Mohit keeping hand on his shoulder; uncle plss sambhaliye apne aapko...kuch nhi hoga Daya ko(teary tone)

Ishan holding his hand said in broken tone(aked in hopeful eyes); tum sach keh rahe ho na...kuch nhi hoga na mere bacche ko...(mohit nodded in teary eyes) agar use kuch ho gya to mai apne aap se najre nhi mila paunga...maine vada kiya tha bhaiya se ki mere hote mai unke baccho ko kuch nhi hone dunga...par tor diya vada nhi nibha paya mai unko diya gaya vachan...and he cried silently hiding his face in palm...

sometimes later Doctor came from Operation theater...Ishan instantly reached towards him and fired his questions..

Doctor ; i m sorry...Daya slipped in coma...we couldn't save him...maine aapko pahle hi bola tha unki condition bhut critical thi agar unhe hos nhi aega to vo coma me ja sakte hai...he left from there...

Ishan sat on bench with thud...his eyes were dry not a single drop of tear was in his eyes...

Mohit sitting on his knee ; uncle kuch to boliye (crying tone)...aap kuch bol kyu nhi rahe hai...plzzz uncle say something...purvi dekh na uncle ko kya hua ye kuch react hi nahi kar rahe hai(scary tone)

Purvi in tears; Mohit tum uncle ke paas hi raho..mai pradyuman uncle ko call karke bulati hun (mohit nodded and she left from there)

0o0

A man entered in hosital who was badly injured, his arm has bullet inury...forehead was bleeding and his step was also not steady as his leg was also injured...he directly reached to receptionist...

Man in hurried tone; Aapke yahan jo ek ladka admit hua hai daya(in heavy voice) vo kahan milega...

Receptionist; jee...vo aage vale iccu me admit hai, aap vahan jaye vo vahi milenge...(man nodded in hurry and left from there )

Mohit looked at the man and whispered ; Abhijeet bhai...(Ishan's eyes reacted listening abhijeet's name)

Abhijeet reached near mohit and asked in teary tone; Mohit chhotu kaisa hai...vo theek hai na ?

Mohit said nothing but move his face otherside in anger...

Abhijeet to Ishan: chachu...ye mohit kuch bol kyu nhi raha hai...chhotu theek hai na...kahan hai vo...mai abhi usse milke ata hun...he got up and was moving to iccu when Ishan hold his wrist tightly ...when Abhijeet turn ishan slapped him harshly...

Ishan in anger; khabardar agar tum mere bete ke najdeek bhi gaye to...mai tumhe uske paas ek minute bhi bardast nhi kar sakta...

Ishan's all words hit on abhijeet's heart badly...he felt sudden pang in his heart...but he tried to speak..

Abhijeet in broken tone; chachu...aap ye kya keh rahe hai...aap mujhe mere bhai se milne ke liye rok rahe hai?...vo jaan hai meri...

Ishan shouted; chup bilkul chup...(abhijeet became scared from high pitch voice) aage ek aur labz nhi...humne kaha tha na tumse ki aaj tumhe apne duty aur daya me se kisi ek ko chunna hoga...to tumne kisne chuna...haan...apne duty ko..to ab kyu aye ho yahan..kahi ye dekhne to nhi ki daya abhi tak mara ki nahi( abhijeet became freeze)...to mubarako vo mara to nhi par tumhare badaulat jinda lash jaroor ban gya hai...(anger was cleary visible on his face)...aur daya ki ye halat tumhari vajah se hua hai...sirf tumhare karan mera beta aaj coma me hai...(abhijeet's whole body jerked badly,)

Abhijeet in crying; chachu aap...vo mission bhut jaroori tha..he hold ishan's hand but ishan jerked his hand badly in anger )... _ **in broken tone..**_ maine ye jan boojhke nahi kiya...

Ishan raising his hand; bas, hume aur kuch nhi sunna(abhijeet shock)...aaj tumne ye sabit kar diya ki tum daya ke sage bhai nhi ho...agar tumhara uske saath khoon ka rishta hota to kya tum uske saath aisa karte...tumhe ek baar bhi ye nhi laga kamse kam un ehsaano ko chuka do jo humare bhaiya ne tum jaise gairo pe kiya...(each and every words impact on abhijeet's heart as sharp knife)...agar thora bhi tumme gairat bachi hui hai to nikal jao yahan se...humare bacche ko tum jaise ehsaanmand logo ki jaroorat nhi hai.. aaj ke baad humse aur hamare bacche se tumhara sara rishta khatam...tum ja sakte ho...

Abhijeet in painful tears; thank you chachu sorry Mr. Ishan (correcting himself) mujhe apni asli aukat dikhane ke liye...kuch pal ke liye mai sayad bhool gaya tha ki mai anath nhi hu(in totally teary tone)...par aapne mujhe aaj sachme yaad dila diya...thank u so much...and he rushed from there without glancing anyone...

 _ **End of this chapter...**_

 _ **A/n; Thank you so much for your kind reviews and extremely sorry for hurting Ishan's chachu fan but its needed yaar this time...**_

 **Sorry for short chapter but i m promising that next time i will update long chapter so soon...**

 **Do r and r...**


	28. yaade

**In hospital...**

Ishan felt pang in his heart after listening painful voice of Abhijeet but he didn't react anything and move out from there by saying...

Ishan : Mohit hum bahar lawn me ja rahe hai...humara yahan dam ghoot raha hai (Mohit nodded) aur suno jab doctor aye to mujhe bula lena, mujhe unse kuch baat karni hai

Mohit : ok chachu, aap jaye...mai yahi hun...(ishan left from there)... ye purvi kahan hai? (in confusion)

Ishan was sitting on bench...abhijeet's last word was echoing in his ear...tears were rolling down from his eyes...he remembered an incident...

 **Flashback...**

Daya was burning from fever for three days and Abhijeet have to go for his competition of championship of gun shooting...but he dined strongly that he would no go anywhere until daya get fine...

Ishan trying to understand him: Abhi beta tumne iss din ke liye kitni practice ki hai...tumhare collage valo ne sirf tumhe hi select kiya hai iske liye...tum unhe aise dhoka doge?

Abhijeet while changing daya's strip on forehead: chachu mere liye chotu se badhkar aur kuch bhi nhi hai...mai apne bhai ko chorkar kahi nhi jaunga...(ruffling daya's hair)

Daya in weak but teary tone: bhaiya...aap...aisa kyu...ye to aapka sapna tha na aap kitne excited the iske liye...phir aap kyu nhi ja rahe...aur bhaiya mujhe mamuli sa bukhar hi to hai... doctor ne bola hai na mai jaldi theek ho jaunga..phir kyu

Abhijeet caressing daya's hair: kyunki mai tujhe takleef me chhorkar nhi ja sakta ...mere liye duniya ka koi bhi kaam mere chhotu se jada important nhi ho sakta...meri fist priority hamesa tu hi rahega , samjha?

Daya didn't said anything because he know Abhijeet would not listen him , he was so sad that due to him his brother sacrifice his dream...

Ishan looked at both of them and smiled soothingly...he came after sometime and said: humne authority se baat karli hai, ab competition ek week ke baad hi hoga(in smiley tone)

Abhijeet and daya both get shock...daya smiled broadly while Abhijeet just hugged Ishan tightly...thank you thank you...love u so much...

 _ **Flashback over...**_

Ishan said lovingly: love you too my jaan...but he stopped realising the scenario...

ishan in tears: tumne aisa kyu kiya abhi...sayad humne tumse kuch jada hi umeed karli thi ...and he burst out in tears hiding his face in palm ...

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Purvi running behind Abhijeet and was trying to stop him...

purvi in tears: bhai aap plzzz apni dressing to karva lijiye...kitna chot laga hai aapko ...(in tension)

Abhijeet: mai theek hun purvi ...tumlog plzzz chachu ke saath hi rehna varna vo akele par jaenge...(he left from there without listening a word of purvi)

 **Purvi pov; bhai ki halat bilkul theek nhi hai...upar se chachu ne kitna kuch bol Diya inhe...kaas abhi daya rahta vo Abhijeet bhai ko aise kabhi nhi jane deta...mujhe kuch karna hoga...haan..main Acp uncle ko phone karti hun...**

She called Acp sir and told everything what had happened in hospital...

Acp in tension: beta tum chinta mat karo...mai dekhta Hun abhijeet ko...and cut the call...

Acp pov: hey bhagvan kya ho raha hai ye sab, pata nhi Abhijeet kahan hoga ... kis haal me hoga..

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Abhijeet was walking with hoppled step making trail of blood as his leg was badly injured ...he was feeling dizziness but trying to control over himself jerking his head...but at few distance he lose over himself and fall on the road and became unconscious...

Here Acp was finding him every possible place, where he could be..but he didn't get a single clue of Abhijeet...

 **Acp pov: har jagah dekh liya...par is ladke ka kuch pata nhi chal raha...ab to bas ye mandir ka hi rasta bacha hai...hey bhagvan raksha karna mere bete ki...**

He stopped the car suddenly applying the break as he saw someone was falling on road infront of his car...he instantly get down from the car and checked the boy and he became freeze to see Abhijeet in that condition...he took his head on his lap...

Acp in tension patting his cheek: Abhijeet... Abhijeet...ankhe kholo beta...(but Abhijeet didn't respond)

Acp took him in his arm and settled him in car and drove off toward his house...he called doctor in mid way of his house and requested him to come who assured him that he would be ay home in 30 minutes...

Acp first opened his door and switched on the light...then took Abhijeet with him and laid him on bed carefully...

Acp became tense seeing his brutal wounds...he came with first aid box and started to dressing his wounds in which Abhijeet flinched...

Acp patting his head: sorry sorry beta...tears filled in his eyes...ishan itna kathor kaise ho sakta hai..use Abhijeet ki halat bhi nhi dikha...kitni chot ayi hai bacche ko phir bhi bina ilay karvaye ye daya se milne gaya tha aur ishan ne ...(he took a painful sigh and carrese Abhijeet's hair)

sometimes later he heard a knock on his door...sayad doctor aa gye...he opened the door and saw doctor was standing there...

Acp in tension: aye doctor... doctor checked Abhijeet's wound and dressed his all wounds perfectly and gave him seductive...

Acp in tension : koi ghabrane vaki baat to nhi...ise hospital shift to nhi karna parparega na?

Doctor in smiley tone: nhi nhi uski koi jaroorat nhi...bas excertion aur jada stress lene se ye behos ho gye the...aur inka BP bhut low ho chuka tha..(acp became so much tense)...khair ab ghabrane vali baat nhi hai...maine inhe seductive diya hai ab ye subah hi uthenge aur ho sake to inhe abhi har tarah ke stress se dur rakhe(in serious tone)

Acp in convenience tone: jee doctor mai pura dhyan rakhunga is baat ka...aye mai aapko chhor deta hun...

Acp came in room after leaving doctor but he became tense to see Abhijeet was trying to grab something and was mumbling...chhotu...mujhe chhotu ke paas jana hai...chachu plzz mujhe akela mat chhoro...

Acp rushed near him and hold his hand protectively and pat his head .. after some time Abhijeet dozed off...a tear dall down from acp's eyes see his son in that condition...he kissed on his forehead...and laid beside him on couch...

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n: Thank u ao much guys for your lovely reviews...i m really overwhelmed with the number of reviews this time.. Hoping for the same response...**

 **Guest: sorry dear i could not update yesterday, as i had bad headache..hope you will read my stuff after your exam..i will wait for your review... best of luck for your exam...**


	29. mera kya kasoor

Next day, Abhijeet opened his eyes and gained his consciousness, he looked around , remember the last night each and every moments...he sat up on bed in jerk when a painful " ahhhhh" came from his mouth...

In the mean time pradyuman was coming... so he reached to him in hurry...beta kya kar rahe ho...dhyan se uthna chahiye tha na(scolding him)...lagi to nhi jada?

Abhijeet nodded in yes...lagi hai na...bhut chot lagi hai(pointed to his heart)... yaha pe (tearily)...he hold pradyuman's hand...sir mai sachme bhut manhoos hun na, jab se main chhotu ki jeendgi me aya, sab kuch bura hi hua hai uske saath..pahle uske mom dad ko kha gaya aur ab use bhi maut ke havale jhonk diya...(brokenly)...maine apne bhai ko jinda lash bana diya...sir maine apne bacche ko...he couldn't complete his sentence and burst out in bitter cry...

Pradyuman silently wrapped the ijured soul in his arms...his eyes were also teary...

Abhijeet in muffled crying: sir maine bhut kosis ki...ki mai time pe pahunch jau par...par nhi aa paya mai uss darinde Imam ko chhorkar...(he was badly sobbing)...sir plzzzz chachu ko samjhayo na,unhe bolo na ki mujhe bas ek baar chhotu se milne de, sirf ek baar( his teary and broken tone pinches his heart)..mujhe bas ek baar use jee bhar ke dekhna hai phir mai chala jaunga unki jindgi se, kabhi nhi aunga...plzzzz sir bolo na...(he inatantly hold his head tightly " ahhhh" escaped from mouth...)

Acp in panick aparted abhijeet from that soothing hug and aked...kya hua beta, sar dard kar raha hai..haan...chalo leto tum aram se...

Abhijeet in teary stubborn tone: nhi mujhe nhi letna hai...mujhe chhotu se milna hai...

Acp sat beside him and cupped his face: beta tum jante ho na ishan ka gussa...agar tum abhi vahan gye to..

Abhijeet in hurt tone: sir maine aaj tak aapse kuch nhi manga na ..aaj mang raha hun, plzzz ek baar mujhe mila dijiye na mere bhai se(pleading with teary eyes)...mai bas use ek baar dekhna chahta hun, use mehsoos karna chahta hun..

Acp took a deep sigh and kept hand on his head: theek hai, mai tumhe daya se milvaunga...(a broad soothing smile came on his lips)...placing hand on his cheeks... apne bete ki khusi ke liye dost ko thora sa naraj bhi karna pare to mai karunga...

Abhijeet in tears hugged him happily that sooth father's heart so much...acp sepreated from hug and wiped his tear...par meri ek shart hai(abhijeet confused) ki tum abhi breakfast karoge phir apni dawai bhi khaoge, bolo manjoor hai..

Abhijeet in happy tone: chhotu se milne ke liye to mai jahar bhi kha sakta hun...

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000**

Acp : Abhijeet pahle mai Ishan ko apne saath bahar launga kisi bahane , phir tum chupke se daya ke room me chale jana, theek hai...(abhijeet nodded , but he was looking so hurt that he has to meet his brother in that way...)

 **In corridor...**

Ishan was sitting on chair, and was lost in his pool of thoughts when he felt a touch on his shoulder...he jerked from his thought and looked at the person... Pradyuman tum??

Acp in smile: haan mai,kyu nhi aa sakta, tujhse milne?

Ishan in least intresested tone: maine aisa kab bola,

yaar tu aise chinta mat kar, sab uparvale pe chhor de, dekhna humara daya kitna jaldi theek ho jaega?( pradyumn said in dreamy tone)

Ishan in painful smile: jab apne hi aapka saath chhor dete hai, to usme bhagvan bhi kuch nhi kar sakte...(pradyuman understood that he is referring about Abhijeet... Abhijeet eyes filled with tear as heard all this from a corner in hiding position)

pradyuman changing the topic said in fresh tone: accha abhi ye sab chhor, tu mere saath bahar lawn me chal, kya yahan devdas ki tarah baitha hua hai?

Ishan in sad tone: param yaar mera bilkul man nhi hai...

pradyuman smiled sadly as he heard his nick name **param** after long years from his buddy mouth, even this name has been given to him specially...

Pradyuman in fake sad tone: kya tu apne dost ke liye itna bhi nhi nhi kar sakta, tu to pahle meri sari baat manta tha aur ab...(inhaling sad sigh)

Ishan moving from there said: mai bahar wait kar raha hun, jaldi aa jayo...(and he left from there leaving pradyuman with happy face)...he gave thumbs up sign to abhijeet and left from there...

Abhijeet opened the door of iccu room where his reason of life was laying with lots of life survival equipments ...his heart beat has stopped working for a second to see his little chhotu, his soul, his baccha, like this...tears welled up in his eyes...

As he was reaching near to him, his heart was hopping to and fro inside his buddy. ...he sat beside him on the tool and touched his pale face with his trembling hand which always gives his joy ...his closed eyes was tearing his heart into so many pieces...he remembered his brother last call with with him...

 **Bhaiya, mai aapko bhut miss kar raha hun, plsss aap jaldi aa jaye...**

 **Aapko pata hai maine aapke liye ek surprise rakha hai, aap jab aoge na to tab mai aapko dikhaunga...**

He bent down and kissed on his forehead caringly...then softly secured his palm in his hand without effecting on the drips which was attached on his hand...

Abhijeet in broken tone: chhotu...tu to mujhe surprise dene vala tha na, phir yahan kyu hai tu,...chal uth dekh tere bhaiya aye hai, apne bhiya se milega nhi...(but later was deep in silent)...aye chhotu uth na plzzz, dekh mai aa gya tere paas, tune mujhse kaha tha na...to dekh na jaldi aa gya...(tears were flowing from his eyes)...tujhe pata hai mujhe kitne chote bhi ayi hai dekh na (showing his injured hands), tu dant na mujhe, jaise pahle danta tha...tujhe pata hai chachu mujhse naraj ho gye hai... unhone kaha maine tujhe jinda la...(and he pressed his lips to control his sobbing)...tu to meri sab baate manta hai na...to aaj bhi apne bhaiya ki sun le na...ek baar apne bhaiya ko dekh na...bas ek baar apne bhaiya ko gale laga ke kahde na ki bhaiya maine tumhe maaf kiya...pls ek baar uthna...uthna baccha plzzzzz...(he kept his head on his shoulder and burst out in bitter cry)...tu janta hai na mai nhi reh sakta tere bagair .. phir kyu sata raha hai mujhe...kyu...kya tujhe apni bhaiya ko tarpane me bhut maja aaraha hai, haan(scoldingly), agar tune aaj apni ankhe nhi kholi to tu kabhi mujhe nhi dekh paega, suna tune (wiping his tear harshly)...mai chala jaunga humesa ke liye tujhe chhorke...(but the later one was so silent,)...tu nhi uthega nhi theek hai mai ja raha hun, phir kabhi tujhse milne nhi aunga...kabhi nhi...(he reached near doorstep with angry and hurt expression , certainly he looked back and became shock )

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n: Firstly so sorry for late update, but guys ab mai regular updates nhi de paungi because meri** **study start ho gyi hai..so i got stuck in my busy schedule...i hope you all will support me?**

 **Next chapter i will propably update on sunday because that's my holiday...**

 **Do r and r...**


	30. Aa ja na

Abhijeet became shock to see that daya was panting...he started to inhale deeply...machine started beeping with high sound...

Abhijeet rushed to daya and hold his hand: chhotu..chhotu...ankhe khol...kya ho raha hai tujhe... doctor... doctor...(shouting in tears)...plzzzz ankhe khol na baccha...mai aise hi majak kar raha tha, mai nhi jaunga kahi ...plzzz...chhotu ankhe khol na...(tears were flowing in speed from his eyes)

Suddenly doctor came in his room and was shocked to see daya's condition: ye kya ho raha hai?

Abhijeet in panick: doctor accha hua aap aa gye...dekhiye na daya ko...vo saans nhi le pa raha hai...(folding his hands)...plzzz aap mere bhai ko bacha lijiye ...(pleading tearily)

Doctor: dekhiye aap abhi bahar jaye...hum dekhte hai inhe...(abhijeet was not willing to left his soul like this but he went ourside glancining at his brother)

Abhijeet came outside and saw Ishan , he jumped into his chachu's arm and burst out in bitter cry...chachu...chachu...chhotu...vo bhut takleef me hai...use kuch nhi hoga na...bolo na chachu ...mera bhai theek ho jaega na...agar use kuch ho gya to mai apne aapko kabhi maaf nhi kar paunga...mai apne chhotu ke bina nhi reh sakta

Ishan jerked him from hug and asked in very angry tone: tum yaha kya kar rahe ho...humare mana karne ke bawjood bhi tumhari himmat kaise hui uss kamre me jane ki (abhijeet got shock like hell)

Pradyuman in teary tone: Ishan tu kaise baat kar raha hai abhi se...tu to use sabse jada pyar karta hai na puri duniya me...phir tu apne bete ke saath itna kathor kaise ho sakta hai...

Ishan in anger: humara iske saath koi rishta nahi hai...humara bas ek hi beta hai aur vo hai Daya...to behtar yahi hoga ki ye yahan se chala jaye, kyunki hum iski surat bhi nhi dekhna chahte...

Abhijeet in broken tone: chachu...aap mujhse itni nafrat karne lage hai?

Ishan avoiding his gaze: nafrat to apno se kiya jata hai gairo se nhi.. aur tumhe ek baar samajh nhi ata ki humara aur daya ka ab tum se koi rishta nhi hai...pahle to use coma me pahuncha diya, ab kya uski bachi hui saanse bhi lene aye ho?

Abhijeet covered his mouth from hand and rushed from there...

A tear fall down from Ishan's eyes which he wiped it unnoticed by all except Acp pradyuman..

 **Acp pov: pahle khud bacche ka dil dukhaya aur ab ro raha hai...iske deemag me chal kya raha hai...mujhe pata lagana hoga..**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Jaggu on call: saheb aapke liye ek garma garam khabar hai, are vo hai na Ishan vo to sala girgit (lizard) hai , kya rang badalta hai, matlab itne din vo Abhijeet ko apne palko pe rakhta tha ab use apna sabse bara dushman manta hai, tch tch kya haal ho gya hai bechare Abhijeet ka...

Kuldeep laughing: hahaha...ye khel to aur bhi majedar hote ja raha hai..matlab mere dono dushman khud ek dusre ke sabse bare dushman ban gye...maja aa gya ..iss sale abhijeet ko bhut ghamand tha na apne duty pe...uski aisi halat ho gyi hai ki ab bechara duty pe jane ke layak nhi bacha hai...they shared a laugh...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Abhijeet reached his house, he packed his all clothes...tears were falling down from his eyes...he packed his all stuff and started to move from house but he stopped looking at trio's photograph in which duo were hugging Ishan from both sides...

He took that frame and sat on couch with thud...tears fall down on photo frame...he caresses Ishan and daya's face, he hugged the photo frame tightly in his chest...

He wrote down a letter and hide it behined the photo frame...and left the house with heavy heart...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Doctor came from ICCU room ...ishan leaped over him..

Ishan : doctor daya kaisa hai?,

Doctor in amazement: ye to bilkul chamatkar ho gaya...(ishan and pradyuman looked at each other with confusion)...are maine to mr. daya ke liye umeed hi kho di thi par ise aap chamatkar hi kahiye ta unke bhai ka pyaar jinhone use coma se bahar la diya...(all became stunned on his place, their faces glow with happiness)

Pradyuman in teary tone to Ishan : dekha maine kaha tha na daya bilkul theek ho jaega...ab sab theek ho jaega...

Ishan said nothing but left the spot immediately...

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ishan came to his house , he is going to open the door when his neighbour came there and said:

Are Ishan jee aap yahan...abhi abhi Abhijeet yahan pe aaya tha, uske haath me traveling bag bhi tha...(ishan became senseless)

ishan didn't hear anything while rush to Abhijeet's room, he became stunned to see that all cupboard were empty and nothing was there...

He mummbled: nhi vo aisa nhi kar sakta...(tears fall down from his eyes)...ye kya ho gya humse...humne abhi ko kho diya...(he looked at trio's picture in which a letter was peeping behined it...he took the letter with trembling hands)

 **Letter...**

Mere pyare chachu...

Aap iss duniya ke sabse acche dad ho, par mai aapka accha beta nhi ban paya, mai bhut bura hun na chachu( ishan nodded no in tears).. aaj meri vajah se chhotu apni maut se lar raha hai, par mai aisa nhi chahta tha sacchi me(his innocent teary tone were pinching Ishan's heart), chachu aapne hi to mujhe seekhya tha na ki hume apne rishte ke liye lakho ki jaan khatre me nhi dal sakte, maine bhi to yahi kiya na chachu, phir aap hi batao kya galti hai meri? aapko pata hai na mai akela nhi reh sakta phir aapne mujhe akela kyu chhor diya aisa vakt me jisme mujmujhe sabse jada aapki jaroorat thi...

Chhotu sirf bhai hi nhi hai mera, meri aatma basi hai usme, aur jab tak meri sanse chal rahi hai na mujhe pura yakeen hai use kuch nhi hoga, aaj tak aapne mujhe kabhi girne nhi diya par aaj mai apne hi najro me bhut geer chuka hun, mujhe lagta tha aap mujhe sachme chhotu se jada pyar karte ho par mai bhool gya tha ki mai to aapka khoon hi nhi hun, agar mai mar bhi jayu to aapko koi takleef nhi hogi(Ishan was stunned, his hands were shivering) mai aapke samne rahunga to sirf aapko dukh hi hoga, aur mai nhi chahta ki ab mera bura saya aapme se kisi pe pare, isliye mai ye ghar aur aapko humesa ke liye chhor kar jaa raha hun...

 **Apna khyal rakhna aur mere chotu ka bhi...**

 **Abhijeet...**


	31. Manjil

Ishan hurriedly dial Acp number which got received immediately..

Acp in anger: Ishan tu kahan hai, daya ko hos aa gya hai, abhi use teri jaroorat hai aur tu pata nhi kaha gayab hai?

Ishan controlling his tears: param tum abhi ke abhi ghar ayo, mujhe tumse kuch jaroori baat karni hai...

Acp realised his soggy tone, so he asked in panic tone: Ishan baat kya hai, sab theek hai na...tu abhi ghar pe kya kar raha hai...

Ishan in broken tone: tu ghar aa phir batata hun...(he cut the call)

 **Pradyuman pov: Ye Ishan ko achanak kya ho gya...use to daya ke hos me ane ki khabar se khusi hone chahiye thi phir...mujhe jake dekhna hoga, akhir baat kya hai?**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mohit and purvi were sitting in daya's room while daya looking so weak but its better than his previous coma state...

Mohit in tears: Daya tu theek hai na...yaar hum bhut ghabra gye the tujhe aise dekhkar...plzzz dobara kabhi aisa mat karna...varna mujhse bura koi nhi hoga...(daya didn't reply but was staring at the entrance and he was looking so much tense)

Purvi :. kya hua daya,tu theek hai na, kahin dard to nhi kar raha(in concerned tone)

Daya in feeble voice asked: bhaiy...yaa...kahan hai...mu..mujhe unse milna hai...(in pleadful tone)

Purvi and mohit both look each other with worriness as they know what will be the circumstances if they said him truth as doctor asked them to keep stress away from Daya as that possible...

Daya noticing their silence , asked in tension plus scary tone: bolo na bhaiya kahan hai...vo theek to hai na, mission se aa gye na...unhe kahi chot to nahi lagi...haan(he asked these question in one go and was looking very depressed)

Mohit in fake chuckle: are kya yaar, ek saath itne sare question...itne question to exam me bhi nhi ate ek saath... abhijeet bhai bilkul theek hai, aur unone apna mission bhi successful kar liya...(in smile)

Daya taking sigh of relief but asked desperately: par bhaiya kahan hai, vo mujhse milne kyu nhi aa rahe ...unhe pata nhi hai kya ki unka chhotu yahan hai(in liitle bit teary tone)

Mohit controlling his emotions: daya vo bhaiya ko hq valo ne urgently bula liya mission ki report dene ke liye, isliye unhe abhi jana para...par tu chinta mat kar vo jaldi aa jaenge...

Daya became so much sad and hurt after listening this, he was expecting that his brother would be the first one whom he would see after coming in conscious but his all hope died when he saw mohit and purvi infront of him...and atleast Ishan should be there but nope his two precious relations were not with him when he needed them badly...

Daya preventing his tears: tumlog kuch der ke liye mujhe akela chhor do, mujhe sona hai...(mohit and purvi silently left from there patting his back)...tears rolled down on his cheek...his hair absorbed his all tears...

Daya in teary tone: bhaiya ab aapke liye mujhse jada imported aapka kaam ho gya na...(he was clearing his eyes again and again but tears were not allowing to stop)...mujhe pure teen din baad hos aaya, phir bhi aap mujse milne nhi aye...ab aap ayoge na to mai aapse baat bhi nhi karunga..aur chachu se bhi nhi karunga...(he dozed off while waiting for his brother)

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pradyuman in shocking state: ye tu kya keh raha hai ishan, kahan chala gya abhi ..haan...??

Ishan giving him letter; padh ye,( pradyuman read the letter and tear filled in his eyes)...pata nhi kahan gaya hoga, kis haal me hoga...(in teary tone)

Pradyuman in angry plus teasing tone; kyu ab kyu fikar ho rahi hai tumhe, sach hi to kaha usne vo baccha jeeye ya mare tujhe kya fark parta hai, vo to gair hai na...

Ishan shouted in tear; param

Pradyuman in same angry tone; kya param haan...ab kyu fark par raha hai tumhe uske jane se, tum to yahi chahte the na ki abhijeet tumhari ankho ke samne se chala jaye to mubarakho tumhari wish puri ho gyi( pressing his teeth)

Ishan in broken tone; param tu ye kya bol raha hai yaar...maine aisa kabhi nhi chaha tha ( Acp looked at him with fire in his eyes)...haan manta hun mai maine jo kiya vo galat kiya par

pradyuman ; par , par kya ishan...tumne use uthake aise bahar fek diya jaise ki vo kuch hai hi nhi tumhare liye...tum Daya ke peeche itne andhe ho gye ki tumhe abhijeet ke dard ka ehsaas tak nhi hua( tears fall down from both of their eyes)...tum bhi to ek cid officer reh chuke ho na, tumne bhi apne duty ke beech kusiko nhi ane diya phir jab abhijeet ne yahi kiya to kis hak se tumne use itna bura bhsla kaha..kis hak se uss bacche ka dil tora...(Ishan was standing like a statue)...tumne to apne bhai se kiya hua vada bhi tor diya, unhone tumhe dono baccho ki jimmedari sonpi thi sirf daya ki nhi, jis din se abhijeet Arjun jee ke jindgi me aya unhine ek pal ke liye bhi usme aur daya me fark nhi kiya par tumne kya kiya ek pal me use begana bana diya...use ye jata diya ki vo ek bojh hai tumpar...

Ishan whole body j*...he closed his ear and shouted; chup ho jayo param, ab mai aur kuch nhi sun sakta

pradyuman grabbing him from shoulder; sunna parega tumhe, kya javab doge tum daya ko jab vo apne bhai ke bare me poochega...are haan tumhare liye to ye bhut asan hai , kisika dil torna...to ek kaam karna use sacchai bata dena ki kaise tumne apne hi hantho uske bhai ko cheen liya usse...aur use itna majboor kar diya ki vo tumlogo se dur jane par majboor ho jaye...

Ishan shouted in tears; bas karo yaar, (he sat up on bed with thud and cried whole heartedly)...maine ye sab majboori me kiya...(pradyuman shocked)...mai sapne me bhi mere abhi ke saath aisa nhi kar sakta, par maine aisa kiya kyunki mere paas aur koi rasta nhi tha...mai itna gira hua nhi hun param, nhi hun...(and he burst out in bitter cry hiding his face while pradyuman was stand still on his place)

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Abhijeet in panick plus loving tone; purvi chhotu theek hai na...doc...doctor ne kya bola..ab khatre ki to koi baat nhi hai na?

Purvi on call; aap chinta mat kijiye bhai , daya ab bilkul theek hai..(abhijeet took a sigh of relief and a relax teary smile came on his face)...usne uthte hi aapke bare me poocha (his eyes filled with precious water drop)...par humne use jhoot bol diya ki aap abhi hq gaye hai...par bhai ye sab kab tak chalega...kab tak sach chupa paenge hum daya se...??

Abhijeet in low teary tone; jab tak use mere bina jeena nhi ata..(purvi's eyes also became teary after listening this)

purvi in concern; bhaiya kyu saja de rahe hai aap apne aapko, ek baar to mil lijiye aap daya se...vo aapko milne ke liye tarap raha hai...

Abhijeet controlling his tears; nhi mil sakta mai purvi, accha ye sab chhodo, tum daya ke paas hi rahna aur haan mujhe daya ke bare me pal pal ki khabar chahiye...samjhi

purvi ; jee bhai...

Abhijeet ; chalo bye...apna khyal rakna( and he cut the call)

Abhijeet lied on bed and kept daya's picture beside him and slept off while caressing his picture, and innumerables tears fall down on photo frame...

 **End of this chapter...**

 **Gauri G; Hello, nice to see new reviewer...most welcome to ff dear..i m pleased that u r liking my story...hope you like this chapter too ..**

 **shambhavi; hello bacche...how r u?**

 **A/n; Thanks to those who reviewed in previous chapters...**


	32. truth

Pradyuman in shock: Tu ye kya bol raha hai...kaisi majboori, haan...he sat beside Ishan and pressed his shoulder...dekh ye aise sach chupakar tujhe kuch nhi milne vala ulta tu aur dard me rahega, isse behtar yahi hai ki jo sach hai mujhe bata de...mai tere liye apni jaan bhi de sakta hun...

Ishan hold his hand and said: tujhe ye bolne ki jaroorat nhi hai, hume pata hai tu humare liye kuch bhi kar sakta hai (in teary tone)

Pradyuman in teary tone: to phir bata na yaar, kya baat hai ...aisi kaun si majboori hai jiske vajah se ek baap ne apne bete ke liye deewar khara kar di...

Ishan got up from bed and move near window...(pradyumn also stood beside him)...kabhi kabhi halat aise ho jate hai ki insan ko vo karna parta hai jo vo kabhi nhi karna chahta...(he took a deep sigh and said in lost tone)...Daya ke coma me jane ke baad mai puri tarah toot gya tha, upar se abhi ko maine gusse me itna sab kuch bol diya jiski vajah se mai bhut bechain tha, isliye mai bahar lawn me chala gya tha...

 **Flashback...** Ishan in teary tone : Bhaiya aap kahan hai, aaj hum jindgi me pahli baar bhut akela mehsoos kar raha hai aapka bhai, aapke jane ke baad abhi aur daya hi humare jeene ka sahara hai, par bhagvan ne aaj unhe bhi humse dur kar diya... daya vahan hospital bed pe gahri neend so raha hai, aur abhi usse to hum khud khafa hai, kaise kar sakta hai vo apne bhai ke saath aisa...(he started to cry silently)...hum bhut toot chuke hai bhaiya, hume aapki bhut jaroorat hai...plzzzz vapas aa jaye...(he closed his teary eyes with joining his hand)

suddenly he felt a touch on his head...and his name who called him with soft and loving voice... **Ishan...** (Ishan whole body jerked he looked up and became shock to see Arjun there)

Arjun soul: Maine kaha tha na jabhi bhi tumhe meri jaroorat paregi,tum mujhe apne kareeb paoge...

Ishan in teary smile; bhaiya aap aa gaye...??

Arjun soul in smile : kaise nahi ata, mere bhai ne mujhe itne siddat se jo bulaya tha (loving voice)

Ishan just threw himself to his brother and burst out in bitter crying... bhaiya hume yahan nhi rahna, hume aap apne saath le jaye plzzzz, hum aapke bina ab aur nhi rah sakte...(he was crying harshly with top of his voice)

Arjun seprated him and said in smiling tone: agar aap mere saath chale gye to humare beto ko kaun sambhalega...haan...aur mai aapse bhut naraj hun...aapne aaj humari jaan ko bhut dukh pahunchaya hai, hume bhut thes pahunchayi hai aapne...

Ishan in tension: ye aap kya keh rahe hai bhaiya, hum sapne bhi aapko chot pahunchane ka nhi soch sakte...aapko pata hai na hum aapse kitna pyar karte hai...

Arjun in tears; par aapne aaj humare abhi ko rulaya hai (Ishan stunned)...ek masoom ko aisi saja di hai jiska vo dol

p

lshi hai hi nhi, agar mere prince daya ko pata chala to use kitni takleef hogi, aapne socha hai...aaj sirf aapne humare beto ko hi nhi balki humare aur pragya ki aatma ka bhi dil dukhaya hai...(Ishan stunned)...and he vanished in thin air...

Ishan wake up from dream with calling: bhaiya...bhaiya...he looked around and realized the present scenario that he fall asleep in lawn while thinking about everything and his bhaiya came in his dream...he wiped his sweat from head...and wiped his tears...

Ishan in tears: humne jane anjane me apne bhaiya ko kitna dukhi kar diya aur humare bacche ko bhi...par ab hum sab theek kar denge...apne abhi se maafi mangkar...

He seems happy and satisfied...his heart was feeling great kinda sooth that any bear remove from his heart..he was going inside hospital when he heard a man's voice who was busy in call...his attention went toward because he heard daya's name from his mouth...so he move near that man...man's back was towards him...he heard as **" haan boss kaam ho gya humne uss larke daya ka oxygen mask utarke phenk diya, bechara machli ke tarah farfara raha tha.. hahaha...aur abhi sala coma me hai...aur aapka vo dushman Ishan vo to mano apne bhateeje ke liye pagal hi ho gya hai...accha theek hai boss rakhta hun phone...** the goon cut the call and dispersed from there...Ishan followed him but couldn't find him...

 **Flashback over...** Pradyuman in angry tone: itna sab kuch ho gya aur tumne mujhe bataya tak nhi...kisine daya ki jaan lene ki kosis ki aur tum mooh band karke baithe the

Ishan in frustration: to aur kya karte hum...tum jante bhi ho in sab ke peeche kaun hai...vo iss sehar ka sabse bara neta ka bhai hai...ya kahlo undercover Down...humare paas koi saboot nhi tha uske khilaf..koi kuch bigar nhi sakta uska...

Acp in suspicion: tum kiski baat kar rahe ho Ishan...aur tumne to uss goonde ke mooh se uske boss ka naam bhi nhi suna fir tumhe kaise pata ki ye sab kisne kiya? aur sabse bara sawal in sabse abhijeet ka kya lena dena hai?

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000**

Abhijeet was checking CCTV photage of toll naka where the accident has happened...his whole body shievered when he saw that a truck hit his chhotu and his jaan fall down on floor with a shout of agony " bhaiyaaaaaaaaaaaa"... abhijeet bite his lips to control his sobbing...tears filled in his eyes when he saw his gudda was lying on road with his own pool of blood...

But at the same time a rage a fire came in his eyes when he obseved that driver has attempt to kill his brother...its not an accident but its a bloody attempt muder...

He ordered: 24 ghante ke andar mujhe ye driver kisi bhi haal me chahiye...iski photo sari jagah circulate kardo...ek ek khabri ko kaam pe laga do...(officers got alert and went from there)

Abhijeet in tears plus anger: teri kasam khake kahta hun baccha, jisne bhi ye kiya hai na usko patal se bhi dhoond ke nikal lunga mai...tere bahe ek ek khoon ka hisaab dena parega unhe...unhe aisa sabak seekhaunga ki tujhe kabhi ek annch dene se pahle unke haath kanpne lagenge ...

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n; Thank your for your reviews... your review means a lot to me...**

 **i m so much happy, just because of you i have won first ff award of best duo writer...i can't believe this...thank you thank you thank you...**

 **now next chapter will be fully duo dose as treat and this time i will update on sat or sun ...**

 **Do r and r...**


	33. Sach

**A/n: Thank you so much guys for your lovely reviews...sachme agar aap log mere life me nhi hote to sayad mai apne pain aur loneliness se kabhi ubar nhi pati, a heartly thanks to all of u...love ya so so much...** **000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ishan in tears: kyunki hum Abhi ko us rakchas se bachana chahte the...(pradyuman was looking him with fixed eyes)...Param humare bhai ka khooni jinda hai, vo yahi iss sehar me hai, humne apne ankho se use dekha hai

Pradyuman in shock; whatttt...kahi tum Dhanpat ki to baat nhi kar rahe...(ishan nodded)..par ye kaise ho sakta hai yaar...tumne to kaha tha ki tumne use khud goli mari thi..ho sakta hai tumhe kuch galat faimi...

Ishan cutting him in mid irrotatingly: parama ye koi galat faimi nhi hai, humne use khud Daya ke collage me dekha hai, vo ab Dhanpat rao nhi balki iss sehar ka sabse mashoor neta Shakti singh ka bhai hai...(prayuman became terribly shock)... hospital me un goondo ki baat sunne ke baad hume pura yakeen ho gya ki ye sab usi ka kiya dhara hai, kyunki vo humse barsho purana badla le raha hai...(a tear slipped from his eyes)...humne socha ki vo sirf humse aur humare parivar vale se badla lena chahte hai, agar hum abhi ko apne se dur kar denge to vo in sab mamlo se safe rahega...

pradyuman in disappointed anger: Ishan tum itne befakoof kaise ho sakte ho yaar..Tum jante bhi ho tumne kya kiya hai, abhijeet ek cid officer hai vo khud ki raksha kar sakta hai...

Ishan in tears: tumhare liye sirf vo ek officer hoga, par humare liye humare jaan ka tukra hai vo...(pradyuman shook his head in stupidity of his matured friend)...tum jante ho na abhi ko agar use sach ka pata chal jaega to vo unlogo ko jinda nhi chhorega (in scared tone), hum nhi chahte use iss sacchai ke bare me pata chale...ye sachai humare bete ki jindgi tabah kar sakti hai...par dekho kya socha tha aur kya ho gya, humne use apne aapse itna dur kardiya ki vo sachme apne aapko ek bojh samajhne laga...(he sat on bed tiredly)...humne uska bhut dil dukha diya, sayad humari galti ki yahi saja hai ki hum apne bacche se dur rahe ( he hide his face in his palm closing his teary eyes)

Pradyumn taking him in side hug and patting his back: Aisa kuch nhi hai yaar, tumne koi galti nhi ki par agar tum ye baat pahle mujhe bata dete to mai itne age ise nhi nikalne deta ... abhijeet ka transfer kahi aur kar deta mai...

Ishan in tears: to hum use dekhe bina kaise jeete.. tujhe pata hai gaun me humare din ki shuruaat bhi usi ki aawaj sunkar hoti hai (in loving tone)...roj subah uthke sabse pahle humse baat karna to uski aadat ban gyi hai, aur sayad humari bhi (in dreamy and low tone)...he suddenly hold pradyuman's hand and asked in fear, param vo kahan hoga yaar, tu plzzz use dhundhke la de na humare paas (he was pleading like a scared father who is frightened to lose his baby)... agar usne apne saath kuch galat karliya to ( he shievered in his own thoughts)...yaar hum apne daya se najare kaise mila paenge ..jab vo poochega kahan hai uske bhaiya, kya javab deñge hum...(he was looking so much tense and scared)

Pradyuman consoling his buddy: Ishan relax.. relax...kuch nhi hoga yaar, sab theek hoga.. tu itna soch mat...dekh mai tujhe yakeen dilata hun abhi jahan bhi hoga bilkul surakshit hoga..(ishan looked at him with teary eyes)...aur tu abhi daya ko sirf itna batana ki abhijeet abhi kaam me phasa hua hai, isliye vo usse mil nhi sakta...(ishan nodded taking a deep sigh)... pradyuman patted his back...tu abhi hospital jaa...daya ko teri jaroorat hogi aur abhijeet ki chinta mat kar, mai dhundhta hun na ise...kaan pakar ke tere paas leke ayunga (ishan chuckled in tears and hugged pradyuman)

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ishan reached hospital and saw that Purvi and Mohit were crying outside daya's room...Ishan became panick, he rushed toward them in tension

Ishan in panicked voice: Purvi, mohit aap dono iss tarah bahar kyun khare hai, da...daya theek hai na? (mohit and purvi didn't uttered a word, which scared Ishan like hell, so he rushed inside the room)

He came inside and his heart beat became normal when he saw daya with opened eyes, but his blank expression was bit confuse for Ishan, but a relaxment came on his face...he came to daya with teary smile and kept his hand on his forehead in which daya turned his face another side in anger...

Ishan in shock : daya kya hua beta, aap humse milna nhi chahte kya?

hum to apne bete se milne ke liye daure bhage aye hai...aur humara baccha humse milega bhi nhi, hmm?

Daya in anger (looking straight in his eyes): aapne bhaiya ke saath aisa kyun kiya chachu (Ishan stunned)...tears filled in daya's eyes...aane mere bhai ko bojh kaise kaha ..haan...aapko pata hai na, bhaiya aapki kahi hui ek ek baat ko kitna seriously le lete hai...pata nhi kaha honge vo, kis haal me honge...(he was looking so much anxious and sweats drop apperared on his face), unhone to mujhe dekha bhi nhi hoga, meri tension me kahi khud ke saath kuch... hey bhagvan...(he hold his head which was now paining like hell)...

Ishan noticed his condition, he hold his hand and tried to relax him: daya..daya shaant ho jayo , abhi ko kuch nhi hoga...

Daya took his hand out of his grip and shouted in teary tone: don't dare to touch me...nafrat karta hun mai aapse, suna aapne...mujhe aapko mera chachu kahne me bhi sharm aa rahi hai, kaise kar sakta hai aap bhaiya ke saath aisa... bhaiya ne aapko humesa bhagvan mana hai, aur aapne kya kiya unke saath, ek pal me...ek pal me unhe ye ehsaas dilaya ki vo aapke liye kuch maine nhi rakhte...sorry to say par aap mere Ishan chachu ho hi nhi, jinse mai behad pyaar karta tha aur sabse jada unki ijjat karta tha, par aaj aap aaj mere najro me gir chuke hai...(he took a deep breath and said)...plzzz aap yahan se chale jaye, mai nhi chahta ki mai gusse me ake aapko aisa kuch keh du jisse mere bhaiya ke parvarish pe sawal khara ho ...leave me alone...(joining his hand)...

Ishan felt lack of oxygen in his mouth...tears were flowing from his eyes in speed...he stepped back and came outside the room...he statered a bit and going to fall but Mohit hold him from shoulder...

Mohit in teary tone: i m sorry uncle, ye sab humlogo ke vajah se hua hai, mai aur purvi (looking at her), humdono aaj jo hua usko leke baat kar rahe the, hume laga daya so gya hai, par usne jan boojhke natak kiya hua tha ...aur sach sunne ke baad vo itna gussa ho gya ki humari ek na suni aur hume room se bahar nikal diya...

Ishan freed his hands and went from there hiding his innumerable tears...he became so much hurt listening daya's sentence...his all words were echoing in his ears...he came to his car and burst out in cry after locking it from inside...

 **End of this chapter...**

 **Do r and r...**


	34. The beginning of revange

Rajat : sir uss driver ke bare me pata chal gya hai...use The Pub par me dekha gya hai, vo abhi vahi hoga...

Abhijeet in hurry: jaldi chalo, vo mujreem humare haatho se nikalna nhi chahiye...(he left in hurry and others also followed him while nodding)

 **The Pub Bar**

Rajat : sir vo jo ganja aadmi dikh raha hai na vahan uss table par vahi hai humara murga...

Abhijeet chewing his teeth: Aaj iss murge ko aisa halal karunga ki ...(he really controlled his anger , if his hands would not tied up with duty then surely that will be the last day of him who tried to snatched his bear from him)...chalo chalte hai...

Abhijeet sat on the other table infront of Jaggu...and smiled in smirk...jaggu became scared like hell...sweats drop appeared on his face...he got up in jerk and tried to escape but abhijeet hold his shirt from back and give a flying punch hit over his face...

Jagya fall down on floor while wiping blood , abhijeet stood him up grabbing his collor: bhut shok hai na tujhe gari se thokne ka , bureau chal tujhe ab mai batata hun ki jab jhakm hota hota hai to dard kaise hota hai...(in angry tone)

 **In bureau...** All cid officers were in tension because they could heard a moaning sound inside the interrogation room...

Freddy in fear: sir abhijeet sir bhut gusse me hai, vo uss jaggu ko kahun kuch kar na de...

Rajat : mujhe bhi yahi dar lag raha hai freddy, par hum kar bhi kya sakte hai... abhijeet sir ne to hume strictly andar jane se mana kya hai..ab unhe koi rok sakta hai to vo khud Acp sir hi hai...

Sachin in tension: par Acp sir hai kaha, unka to phone hi nhi lag raha...(they heard a crashing sound inside the room, all glance each other with shooking their head as " Iss jaggu ko aaj koi nhi bacha sakta")

 **Inside Introggation room...** Jaggu in crying: saheb chhor do mujhe...aie sapath maine ye jan boojhkar nhi kiya..gari ka break fail ho gya tha sacchi me...

Abhijeet pulling his hair: chup, sale apna ye chonch band kar...maine khud vo cctv photage dekha tha ...tune jaan boojhke Daya ke uraya hai na...maine tera vo truck bhi check kiya vo bilkul sahi salamat hai (in shouting)...ab agar ek bhi jhoot bola to (he loaded his gun and put on jaggu's mouth)...ye sari goli tere pet ke andar...

Jaggu shook his head in no...he was shievering badly as he was feeling that not a cid officer but his death was standing in front of him...tears were rolling down from his eyes..

Abhijeet keeping the hand on trigger: dekh mere paas tere peeche barbad karne ke liye time nhi hai...isliye mai teen tak ginunga...agar tune bata diya to theek varna direct upar jake afsos karna... **1...(** jaggu's eyes became widened)... **2 (in loud voice)...** bol bataega ki nahi (jaggu shook his head in yes)

Abhijeet in smile removed his gun from mouth , kept his gun in his waist and bent down to culprits : good, chal ab bata..kiske kahne par tune ye sab kiya...kaun hai in sabke peeche...bata (in roared tone)

Jaggu in trembelling voice : pa...pani...thora pani milega sabeb?

bhut gala sukh raha hai...

Abhijeet scratching his head , said in angerfilled voice: dekh mera deemag pahle se hi satka hua hai, agar tune mujhe jaldi se uss insan ka naam nhi bataya na to (pointing finger)

jaggu pov: agar bataunga to vo kuldeep ke aadmi mujhe jinda nhi chhorenge aur agar nhi bataya to ye psyco police vala mujhe nhi chhorega...hey bhagvan kya karu mai...ek kaam karta hun ise hi sab sach bata deta hun, uske baad ye log meri protection to karenge hi...haan ye theek rahega...

Jaggu : saheb ye sab maine (taking a deep breath)...uss kuldeep yadav ke kahne par kiya...(abhijeet became stunned as well as confuse)...usne mujhe aapke chacha Ishan ka murder karne ko bola tha...mai to unhi ko thokne gya tha par sala vo launda (abhijeet glared so he bite his tongue)...mera matlab hai vo aapka bhai Daya samne aa gya...

Abhijeet in seroius tone: vo mere chachu ko kyun marna chahta hai haan...kya dushmani hai uski unke saath ?

Jaggu was going to speak when he pressed his chest while fall down on floor...he was panting badly ...he was struggling to take oxygen...

Abhijeet became so much shock...he shouted " Rajat...Freddy..."...he patted jaggu's cheek...jaggu bolo kya bol rahe the tum...haan...kyun marna chahte the vo chachu ko haan...

Jaggu in broken tone: sa...heb...aapke...at..eet...me raaj...ch..upppppa...(and he stopped)

Rajat, freddy and sachin also entered in panick...they all bewildered to see jaggu on floor...

Abhijeet patting his cheek: hey, jaggu ...ankhe kholo ...jaggu...(he checked his pulse and his face became pale realising that he dead)...Rajat iski laas ko forensic lab bhejdo...

Sachin in shock: par sir ye achanak kaise mar gaya...ye to theek tha na..

Abhijeet in anger: to tum kahna kya chahte ho ki ise maine mara (sachin down his head)...i think iske saathi ne pakre jaane ke dar se pahle hi ise jahar de diya tha taki ye hume pura sach na bata sake...

Rajat : sir isne kuch bataya aapko ki daya ke accident ke peeche kiska haath hai...??

Abhijeet in confusion: haan isne kisi kuldeep Yadav ka naam liya ...

Freddy in shock: kya...sir ye kuldeep yadav shakti singh ka moohbola bhai hai, jigri dost hai dono...boliye to partner in crime...ye abhi jab aapne shakti singh ko jail me dala tha to ise isine churvaya tha...yahi hai uss lanka ka asli Ravan...(in teasing tone)

Abhijeet in confident tone : Ab lanka jalane ka vakt aa gya hai freddy...bhut dekh liya in netao ki manmani...ab inlogo ke har ek paap ka hisaab chukana hoga inhe...(freddy nodded in smile)

 **Abhijeet pov : par ye kuldeep yadav chachu ko kyu target kar raha hai...iske dost ko to maine jail me dala tha, ise badla lena tha to myjhse leta par isne direct chachu ko kyu nishane pe rakha aur ye jaggu ne aisa kyun kaha marte vakt ki in sab ka raaj mere attet me chupa hua hai...jo bhi ho mujhe sach ka pata lagana hoga...mai apne bhai ke mujreemo ko yun khuleaam jada din nhi ghoomne dunga...kuldeep teri ulti ginti aaj se suru...** 0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Abhijeet knocked the door...a dashing figure opened the door...he gave a warm smile to his visitor...

Figure : to janab ko ghar ane ki fursat mil hi gayi...chalo jaldi se fresh ho jayo mai strong coffe banake lata hun...

Abhijeet nodded and went to freshen up as he was very tired so he needed a shower very badly... sometimes later he sat on couch attached his head and closed his eyes...

 _Kya hua bhaiya sar dukh raha hai...laye mai daba deta hun..._

 _Abhijeet in smile: are nhi baccha, khud theek ho jaega aap tension mat lo..._

 _Daya in anger: khud kaise theek ho jaega...aapki beemari koi criminal nhi hai jo aapse darke bhaag jaega (a sweet chuckled escaped from elder's mouth)...huh...aap bas chupchap baitho...hilna nahi mai balm laga deta hun...he pressed his bhaiya's forehead while appling balm with his soft smooth hand which was really very soothing to abhijeet..._

 _Daya in sweet tone: bhaiya aap yahi baitho, mai aapke liye na cofee banake lata hun, dekhna usse aapka sir dard jhat se bhaag jaega..._

 _Abhijeet praising his dodo: wah mere gudde ne itni acchi coffe banayi ki sachme mera sara dard chala gya (a sweet green appeared on daya's face)...chal idhar aa...(opening his arm)...daya immediately hide himself in his brother's chest while abhijeet kissed on his forehead lovingly..._

Abhijeet...coffe...??

 **End of this chapter**

 **A/n: Thanks to everyone who reviewed in previous chapter...Love ya so much guys...tc...**


	35. Bitter truth

Abhijeet cofee?

Abhijeet composed himself and took coffe mug : Thanks Arnav...sachme iski bhut jaroorat thi yaar...

Arnav taking seat infont of him : Abhijeet ek baat bolu tujhe...(abhijeet nodded)...dekh mujhe nhi pata tere aur chachu ke beech kya hua hai ya tune vo ghar kyu chora...aur mujhe ye janna bhi nhi hai...par jahan tak mai Ishan uncle ko janta hun vo bhut suljhe hue admi hai...

Abhijeet in anger and hurt get up from seat : dekh Arnav mujhe in sab ke bare me abhi baat nhi karni...plzzzz...bhut mushkilo se sambhala hua hai maine apne aapko...varna tujhe kya lagta hai mere liye chotu se dur rahna asan baat hai...

Arnav pressing his shoulder: Abhi...i m sorry yaar...mai tujhe hurt nhi karna chahta tha...chal ab baith aur coffee enjoy kar...(abhijeet remain stood in same position)...abhi pls na baith ja..sorry...

Abhijeet sat down again on sofa with annoyed face...

Arnav smiled to his buddy's childish behaviour...yaar tu na humesa se saroo hi reh gya... bachpan se bas tere naak pe gussa baitha hi rahta hai...

Abhijeet in irritation: Aur tumhara humesa mere sar khane ka...(arnav laughed )...vaise tumhara aaj ka din kaisa gya...

Arnav in dramtically tone: humara to roj ka din bhagam bhaag me hi chala jata hai...hum media vale ka kaam hi kya hai bas news ka telecast dete rahte ho...upar se boss ki kichkich...ufffff...damn irritating (abhijeet shook his head in disappointment)...mera choro tum apna batao, daya ka case kahan tak barha...

Abhijeet in sad tone: culprit ka naam to pata chal gya par humare haath koi saboot nhi hai...jisne daya ka accident kiya uske usi ke saathiyo ne pahle se kuch kar diya tha...usne interrogation ke dauran hi dam tor diya... arnav usne mujhe bhut ajeeb si baat batayi yaar jo mujhe bhut jada pareshan kar raha hai...

Arnav in serious tone: kaisi baat abhi...?

Abhijeet in confusion: usne bataya ki vo chhotu ko nahi balki chachu ko thokna chaha (Arnav became shock)...aur usne marte marte mujhse kaha ki in sab sawalo ka javab mere ateet me chipa hua hai...

Arnav in shock: whattt ...tumhare past me...(abhijeet nodded)...abhi mujhe lagta hai ye case Ishan uncle se jura hua hai, ho sakta hai jo culprit hai vo Ishan uncle ka dushman ho aur vo ab unse badla lena chahta ho...

Abhijeet : vo culprit koi aur nhi kuldeep yadav hai shakti singh ka buisness partner , ab tumhi batao uski kya dushmani hogi meri chachu se... phir bhi maine tassali ke liye chachu ke case ki sari files mangayi hai, usse hume bhut kuch pata chal jaega...par chachu ke koi bhi case me mere past se kya lena dena (in totally lost )

Arnav in low tone: Tumhare kidnapping ka case ...yaad hai tumhare uncle ne tumhara kidnap kar liya tha aur Ishan uncle ne tumhe bachane ke liye unpe goli chala diya tha...ho sakta hai koi tumhare uncle ka badla le raha ho...

Abhijeet eyes filled up with tear remembering his black past but he composed himself well and said: vo mera kuch nhi tha Arnav...(Arnav lowered his head as he know his fiend always used to escape from his past)...aur jahan tak mujhe yaad hai uss insan ka koi nhi tha...phir bhi agar isme thori bhi sacchai hai to mai pata karke rahunga...(arnav nodded and pressed his shoulder)

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Daya has been discharged from hospital, cold war was still present between Ishan and Daya...Ishan became usually silent because he knew daya is right...he has done wrong...

Daya was using to walk with crutch...he came on dianing table after climbing down from stair...

Ishan in concern tone: beta maine bola tha na mai tumhara nashta kamre me pahuncha dunga, phir tum kyun neeche aye?

Daya ignoring his question was busy on eating...

pradyuman in anger: Daya tum sare tameez bhool gye ho kya...ishan tumse kuch pooch raha hai...aur agar tumhe dining pe hi khana hai to neeche ka room kyun nhi le lete...?

Daya stopped eating and said in hurt tone: aaplogo ne mere bhai se to mujhe dur kardiya, kya ab unke yaadon se bhi aapko problem hai...mai iss ghar me isliye ruka hun kyunki mai bhaiya ke faisle ka ijjat karta hun...uss room me rahne par mujhe bhaiya ke hone ka ehssas hota hai (he left from there wiping his tears )

Ishan hold his head and said: ye sab kya ho raha hai param...mere dono bacche mujhse door ho gye hai...(in tears)...kya karu mai...

Pradyuman patting his back: samay ke saath sab theek ho jaega...hmm

Iahan remembered something and asked impatiently: param aaj do din ho gye yaar...abhi ka kuch pata nhi hai chala...

Pradyuman in low tone; vo theek hai yaar...do dino se duty pe bhi aa raha hai...aur aaj se mai bhi bureau jaa raha hun...mai use samjhane ki puri kosis karunga...

Ishan in tears: nhi tu bas use mere paas le aa...mai use khud mana lunga...usse maafi mang lunga...vo mujhe maaf kardega na...par par jab vo poochega ki maine uske saath aisa kyun kiya to mai kya bolunga...haan. ...(he was saying all this in lost tone)

Pradyuman was feeling so bad for his buddy...he just said: ye baat tum bhi jante ho Ishan...Abhijeet kabhi bhi tumse koi sawal nhi karega...aur tumhe jhukta hua to kabhi bhi nhi dekhega...tumhare liye vo apni jaan bhi de sakta...(ishan nodded in tears and smiled painfully )

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Abhijeet: Haan salunkhe saheb bataye, kaise maut hui iss jaggu ki?

salunkhe: boss maut to iski jehar se hui hai...aur ye jehar bhut aam jahar hai...koi bhi lab se churaya ja sakta hai...

Abhijeet in sad tone: matlab iss jehar se to hum culprit tak nhi pahunch sakte hai (salunkhe nodded sadly )...

Rajat coming inside lab: par sir humare haath ek khas sira haath laga jai jisse hum aram se mujreem ki gardan tak pahunch sakte hai...

Abhijeet in excitement: kaun sa sira Rajat...jaldi batao...

Rajat : sir uss admi ka pata chal gya hai jisne jaggu ko jahar diya, club ke cctv footage me ye saaf dikh raha hai ki usne jaggu ke drink me kuch milaya tha...uss club ke manager se pata chala vo regular vaha daru peene ata hai , chuki vo udhari me regular sharab peeta hai isliye club ke logo na uska mobile number rakha hua tha ...

Abhijeet in smile: ye to bhut acchi khabar hai Rajat...great job...to kya uska number trace karvaya tumne..vaise naam kya hai iss jaggu ke dost ka?

Rajat : pappu...pappu naam hai iska... iske papa ek police inspector the chhote se gaun ke...aur ye dar me mare abhi apne gaun hi bhaafga hua hai... **Hosiyarpur..**

Abhijeet get jerk listening the name of his village ..naam kya tha uske baap ka (holding his breath)

Rajat in confusion: **Inspector jayvant sindhe**

Abhijeet whole body shievered badly...because he had remembered Inspector jayvant's name... now he understood that everything has connected to his past...

salunkhe seeing his motionless body asked in concern: Abhijeet bacche kya hua, tum theek to ho...

Abhijeet gulping his scare: haan sir mai theek hun...after that taking some more information they went inside Bureau...

Purvi : sir maine Ishan sir ki case ki sari files headquarter se mangvali hai...maine use humare record room me rakhva diya hai...

Abhijeet entered inside and with trembeling hands...he started to searching all the files and in this his galnce stopped in a file which has label **Arjun and Pragya Rathore Murder case...**

He felt lack of oxygen in his body...he was shocked badly...tears filled up in his eyes...he whispered : maa...papa...

With shivering hand he turned the page and a bitter truth came infront of him , their was also a paper cutting articles inside it in which written

 **A big truth revealed in the murder of Arjun and pragya murder's case...after investigation the case Officer Ishan solved the case of his brother and give the punishment to his brother's killer ...Mohan and Dhanpat rao made plan to do bomblast in Industry for taking revange from Arjun's whole family because Arjun has put two inside the bars of jail... Fortunately Arjun's son Daya and his adopted son Abhijeet saved in this horrible disaster...In a cross firing both get killed by Ishan Rathore and kidnapped child Abhijeet saved by police...**

File fall down from abhijeet's hand...he fall down on his knee and burst out badly in bitter cry ...with shouting the name of his maa ...papa...

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n: Surprise...dekha jaldi post kardiya na chapter ab aaplog bhi jaldi jaldi review kardijye...**

 **Missing Adityan and Melody's review...**


	36. Naseeb

Abhijeet stood up with trmbeling step... his eyes were totally blank..not a single drop of water was peresent in his eyes...he passed out from the bureau...all were shocked to see his messy condition...they tried to stop him but he was totally unware from the scene...

Rajat in tension: sir...sir aap theek to hai...aap iss tarah kahan ja rahe hai...?

Freddy holding his hand : Abhijeet sir kya hua...aap kuch bol kyu nui rahe hai...

Abhijeet looked at freedy with blank eyes which shievered freddy badly... his grip almost losened and he left from bureau ...

After abhijeet's departure, Acp came in bureau almost after 2 hours and he asked about abhijeet...

Freddy Abhijeet kahan hai...kahin dikh nhi raha...

Freddy in tension: sir abhijeet sir kuch ghante pahle bureau se nikle, sir vo jane wakt bhut pareshan lag rahe the...(acp confused)... Abhijeet sir Ishan sir ki case file read kar rahe the record room me...phir achanak pata nhi unge kya hua aur vo ekdam se bureau se chale gye...

Acp stunned at his place...after listening freddy he became dumbstruck...he hurriedly dialled abhijeet's number but he was not receiving his call...pick up the call...abhi phone uthao beta (tears filled up in his eyes)...hey bhagvan abhijeet ko sab pata chal gya...(he hold his head in tension)...kaise sambhalega vo apne aapko...iss sach ne usse andar se tor diya hoga...

Freddy : kya hua sir, aap itne pareshan kyun hai...sab theek hai na?

Acp in teary tone: Abhijeet ka phone trace karo jaldiiiiiii...(freddy observed the seriousness in his voice so he hurriedly went )...pata nhi kis haal me hoga abhijeet...vo pagal in sab ka jimmedar khud ko maan raha hoga... bhagwan uski raksha karna (tears were rolling down from his eyes)

Freddy: sir Abhijeet sir ka phone abhi switch off aa raha hai, unka last location sunshine beach ke taraf jo one way jata hai wahi tha...

Acp was about to go but he became shock to see Ishan standing there...Ishan tu yahan kya kar raha hai...

Ishan in smile: dost shock ho gye na... kaisa laga humara surprise...humne socha bhut din ho gye ho cid bureau ke darshan kiye hue to chale aye...

Pradyuman dragged him in one side and ask : Ishan sach sach bata baat kya hai ..tu achanak se bureau... mujhe to kuch samajh nhi aa raha...

Ishan in lost tone: sach bataye to hum yahan sirf apne bacche ke liye aye hai...hume ghar pe ruka hi nhi ja raha tha...bas bhut ho gyi duri, bhut seh liya humare bete ne, ab hum apne bacche ko aur dukh nhi denge, galti humne ki hai to manana bhi hume chahiye na...(in teary smile)

Pradyuman in tears: sayad tumne abhijeet ko manane me bhut deri kardi...

A current passed through Ishan's body ...he asked in tense and teary tone... param kya bol raha hai tu...(holding him from hand)... Abhijeet kahan hai (in straight tone )... pradyuman was silent... Pradyuman mera beta kahan hai...kya hua hai uske saath (in scary tone)... pradyuman kuch pooch raha hun mai (shouted in teary tone)

Pradyuman in low and teary tone: Ishan abhijeet ko sabkuch pata chal chuka hai...uske maa -baap ke khooni ke bare me...uske uncle ke bare me...sab kuch (he said in all without looking at Ishan )

Ishan in composed tone ; Abhijeet ke phone ki location nikali (Acp stunned findin him calm, he was expecting Ishan would broke down but his new form shocked him very much )...param Abhijeet ka phone kaha trace hua (repeatating the same but in in bit loud tone)

Acp managed to say : Ishan abhijeet ka phone trace nhi ho paya...uska cell off hai...par uski last location sunshine beach ke taraf hai...

Ishan stepping ahead : param jaldi chal isse pahle ki kuch anhoni ho jaye (acp nodded and they left from there )

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Ishan was himself driving the car...he was driving first time after his brother's death...now today he is on drving seat just because to save his kid...his child...his abhi...

Pradyuman in care: Ishan gari slow chala yaar, accident ho jaega...(but he didn't slow down so acp shook his head)... suddenly he stooped the car in a jerk...he saw a body was taken from ambulance...his whole body shievered badly...his mind became blank...only siren of ambulance was echoing in his ear..

They both got down from car, Ishan was just senseless...he was just staring the blood which was spreading on the floor...pradyuman saw a locket, he bent down and took it...(tears rolled down from his eyes)...ye locket to humare abhi ka...nhi aisa nhi ho sakta...

Isan drifted in past taking the locket from pradyuman's hand...

 **Abhijeet in confusion: chachu aap mujhe ye locket kyun pehna rahe ho...**

 **Ishan placing hand on his cheek: taki ye locket humare bete ko har tarah ki musebato se bachake rakhe...aur humare abhi ko humesa sahi salamat rakhe...**

 **Abhijeet in teary tone : chachu mere asli protector to aap ho...agar aap mere saath hoge na to vaise bhi mujhe kuch nhi ho sakta...aur jis din aapse alag hua uss din ye locket bhi mujhe bacha nhi sakta...**

 **Ishan in anger and hurt tone: abhi dobara se tumne aisi baat ki na to kabhi baat nhi karenge tumse ...**

 **Abhijeet hugged him from waist : awwwww sorry chachu...(holding his ear)...ishan smiled and embraced him in him soothing shell...**

Police man seeing the locket in his hand: are ye locket to sayad usi dead body ki hai...sayad body le jate wakt gir gaya hoga ...

Ishan was standing silently.as motionless body... pradyuman in composed tone...kya aapko uss body ke paas se kuch aur mila hai kya...(in composed tone)

Police man taking out someting : haan ye mobile mila hai uske paas se aur ye ghari bhi...

Pradyuman and Ishan both became breathless for a second...ishan fall down on his knee and cried alot...abhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...abhi hume chhorke nhi ja sakta...vo...vo aisa nhi kar sakta apne chachu ke saath ...vo janta hai na hum usse kitna pyar karte hai... phir vo aisa bhaada majak kyun kar raha hai humare saath...(he was crying harshly)...param tumne kaha tha na, humare abhi ko laoge tum...lao na use...hume gale lagana hai use...plzzzzz lado na humare bacche ko (joining hand infront of him)...

pradyuman holding his hand: Ishan kya kar raha hai tu...uth yahan se...(in broken tone)...hume hospital jana hai...humare abhi ko akhiri baar...

Ishan pushed him in anger: chup bilkul chup...kuch nhi hua hai humare abhi ko samjhe tum...ye sari cheese kisi aur ki hai...humara baccha bilkul theek hai...

Pradyuman cupping his face : Ishan samajhne ki kosis kar...humara abhi ab iss duniya me nhi hai (in broken tone)...abhi dekha na tune abhi abhi uski body ko le jaya gaya hai...mar gya hai vo...samajhta kyu nhi tu...

Ishan slapped him harshly : ek aur shabd tune humare bete ke liye bola na to bilkul accha nhi hoga...kyun paglo ki tarah baate kar raha hai...humara abhi bilkul thee hai ...hum abhi use dhoondh ke late hai...humara baccha rutha hua hai humse usse manana hai hume...

He went from there searching his lost child...pradyuman tried to stop him but he failed...

 **pradyuman pov; Aur kitna dukh doge bhagwan mere dost ko, pahle usse uska bhai cheen liya aur ab usse uske bacche ko bhi cheen liya...**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

A figure was sitting on rock...he was fighting with his own emotions... everything was revolving in his mind which happened few times ago...

Maa, papa ka khooni vo Mohan tha...meri vaiah se papa ne use jail me dala aur usne iss baat ka badla unhe marke liya...(tears were flowing from his eyes)... iska matlab uss din jo aunty keh rahi thi vo bilkul sach tha...

 **Are ye Abhijeet to bhut hi manhoss sabit hua Arjun bacche ke liye...pahle paida lete hi maa ko kha gya, phir apne baap ko aur ab Arjun aur pragya beti ko bhi kha gya...dekhna ek din ye Ishan aur Daya baba ko bhi apni manhoosiyat se kha jaega...**

Mai sachme bhut manhoos hun na...meri vajah se aaj maa papa iss duniya me nhi hai...meri vajah se chachu ne apna sab kuch kho diya...nafrat ho rahi hai mujhe apne aapse...nafrat (he hit his already injured foot with rock)..an ahhhhhh came from his mouth in the meantime somebody touched his shoulder...he turned and become shocked to see Ishan there...

Ishan in tears: Abhiiiiiii... abhijeet got up from his seat... and Ishan just hugged him tightly and kissed on his head...he touched his face ...abhi...he again hugged his soul tightly in his arm and burst out in tear while abhijeet was still shocked but he also felt a great sooth in his heart...

After sometimes later ishan wiped his tear and hold Abhijeet hand tightly...tum theek ho na baccha...pata hai vahan ek accident...(abhijeet confused )...khair choriye ye sab aur abhi ghar chaliye...raat bhut ho gayi hai...

Abhijeet removed his hand and said : Cha...(but he stopped himself and said )...I m sorry sir par mai apke saath ghar nhi ja sakta...

Ishan looked into his eyes and ordered him : Go and sit Abhijeet fast...i think we both need rest...

Abhijeet in stubborn tone : sir plzzz...mujhe force mat kijiye...mai ab bhut age nikal chuka hai...mai ab vo ghar kabhi nhi jaunga...

Ishan in plane tone : akhiri baar pooch rahe hai...chaloge ya nhi...

Abhijeet in starighten tone : Aap jitni baar bhi poochlo par mera javab vahi hoga ...mai nhi jaunga...

Ishan in soft tone: accha theek hai...ghar nhi chalna par hum tumhe tumhare ghar tak drop to kar sakte hai na...(abhijeet thinks for a while nodded )

He sat down on passenger seat and tied out his seat belt...he was looking so much tired from both physically and mentally...so he closed his eyes...

Ishan felt so much hurt to see his baby like this...and was feeling very angry on himself to leave his doll alone ...

He took the bottle and gave it to Abhijeet...beta ye lijiye paani...aap bhut thake hue lag rahe hai...ye pee lijiye aap batter feel karoge...(abhijeet nodded silently and drank the water ... Ishan took the bottle and ignited the car)

Sometimes Later ishan looked toward Abhijeet and a soft smile came on his lip to see him sleeping like a cute kid...he caressed his hair...humara pyara gudda...

pradyumam called him sometimes later and said in excited tone : Ishan vo laas Abhijeet ki nhi hai...vo kisi aur ki laas hai... iska matlab humara abhijeet bilkul theek hai...

Ishan in laughing : koi nayi khabar hai to suna (pradyuman confused)...tere paas to hogi nhi humari news sunle...humara beta humare paas hai...bilkul sahi salamat...aur ab hum use apne ghar leke ja rahe hai...

Acp in shock plus happiness: kya abhijeet tere paas hai...par kaise...aur vo ghar ane ke liye itni jaldi maan kaise gya...

Ishan in smirk : kidnap karke la raha hun gudde ko...aise to maan nhi raha tha...isliye behos karna para...(pradyuman stunned)...accha chal ab hum phone rakhte hai...kl ghar ana phir milte hai...(he cut the call)...looked at sleeping angel in soothing and again concentrate on driving...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daya was hugging the photo frame of abhijeet and was crying harshly...plzzzzz bhaiya vapas aa jayo na...aapki bhut yaad aa rahi hai...mujhe nhi ata aapke bina jeena...kya aapko meri thori bhi yaaf nhi ati...jab se aap gye ho mom dad ki bhi bhut yaad aati hai...(he was sobbing)...aur mujhe raat me bhut dar bhi lagta hai... plssss aa jao na ...aapka gudda bhut dukhi hai (in so much innoncent and teary tone)

 **End of this chapter...**

 **Thanks to : puja, arib, sifa, Eman, Tanya, Adityan,cidabhijeetdayabff, duoangelpari, abhigyan,shambhavi, perfect abhi,pooja abhideewani, Abhinidhi, shikha sharma,Abhi's ira,priya,Anam Abhi's fan,** **Ls,Zeba love duo, Akansha duo fan, Nikita, Luvciduodosti and all the guest reviewer...**

 **Luck ; awwww sorry dear isme duo ko nhi la saki...but agle do chapter duo based hi honge... don't worry...**


	37. Re -union

Ishan carried Abhijeet in arms and headed towards his room...Daya felt the presence behind him so he turned and become shocked to see Abhijeet with Ishan...he just whispered " bhaiya"...he became so much happy first but after seeing him in unconscious state, a fear gripped inside his heart...

Ishan saw him like this and understand his state of mind...he laid abhijeet on bed and covered him properly from blanket , carresed his hair and planted a soft kiss on his head...

Daya in shock just uttered : Chachu bhaiya...kya hua hai unhe...vo aise...

Ishan in smile : Daya beta relax...kuch nhi hua hai aapke bhaiya ko vo bas so rahe hai...kl tak bilkul fit ho jaenge...aur ab tumhare bhaiya tumhe chhorkar kahi nhi jaenge ...ye tumhare chachu ka vada hai tumse...

Daya stared him for sometimes and then hugged him tightly...tears were rolling down from daya's eyes ...even moisture came in Ishan's eyes...he patted Daya's head softly...

Daya while separating from hug : Thank u so much chachu...aap nhi jante, mai aaj kitna khus hun...(wiping his tears )...mom dad ke jane ke baad aap aur bhaiya hi mere sabkuch hai... aur mai aapdono ke bina nhi reh sakta...

Ishan clearing his own tears smiled softly while patting his cheek: hume pata hai ki abhi aapke liye kya mayne rakhte hai... aur yakeen manye baccha aapko aise khus dekhkar hume bhi bhut accha lag raha hai (daya smiled broadly)...to ab chachu se katti khatam na...(asked nauthtily )

Daya in cute shy tone: chachu...Ishan chuckled and hugged him tightly... **aapne to hume maaf kardiya ab bas hume abhi ki maafi ka intezar rahega (thinking in his mind )...** Ishan in smile: beta aap abhi ke saath raho...mai sone jaa raha hun...(daya nodded and Ishan left the room)

Daya looked at Abhijeet and moisture form in his eye...he just came to abhijeet and kept his head on his chest...bhaiya...i m sorry bhaiya...aapke saath itna kuch ho gya aur mai kuch nhi kar paya...(tears were rolling down from his eyes )...maine aapko bhut miss kiya bhaiya...aapko pata hai mai ne chachu se bhut gussa tha, par ab bilkul nhi hun...unhone aapko jo mere paas la diya...(he smiled in tears)...main na thora thora aapse bhi gussa hun (speaking in innocent tone), kyunki aap mujhe chhorke chale gye the na...aane ek baar phone pe bhi baat nhi kiya...mai kitna dar gya tha, pata hai ...aapko meri yaad nhi ayi...mai to ek pal bhi aapke bina nhi reh sakta...aap plzzzz kabhi chhorke mat jana...mujhe aapke bina bhut dar lagta hai...nhi jaoge na...(his eyes were turning heavy)...miss u bhaiya...(and he slept in same position keeping his head on his bhaiya's chest)...

 **Arjun and pragya potrait was smiling on them ...** Sometimes later Ishan came on their room...he smiled soothingly to see his angels sleeping like this...he came and shift daya's head carefully on pillow and covered both of them properly, switch off the light and move to his room...

On the way of his room...he felt a vibration in his pocket so he took out the mobile and in smile received the call...

Haan param bol...

Pradyuman in irritative tone: dekh ishan...tere vajah se mai so bhi nhi pa raha hun...tu dost hai ya dushman ...

Ishan in angry tone: oye humne kya kiya...humne bola hai tumhe ki apne deemag ke ghoro ko daurao sone ke samay...ab tujhe neend nhi aa ragi to isme humari kya galti...huh

pradtuman in same tone: sab teri hi galti hai...kabse bol raha hun batade...batade ki abhijeet ko tu ghar kaise laya par tu to kuch bolta hi nhi hai...jab tak mujhe pata nhi chalta mere pet me to dard hi hoga (Ishan laughed aloud listening his nautanki friend)... dekh ab tu hans mat varna budhape me mai tere sare daant tor dunga...(ishan burst out in laugh again listening this...)...Ishan plzzz bata na...bhaw kyun kha raha hai yaar...

Ishan holding his stomach and controlled his laughing : batata hun...batata hun...hansi to rukne de...(he stopped his uncontrollable laughing with difficulties...Acp also felt sooth listening his friend laugh which was missing from so many days)...ok to sun...(hmmm)...daya ko accident ke baad migrane start ho jata hai kahi bhi vo bhi unbearable isliye humne uski meds ka ek set emergency ke liye gari me rakhva diya hai...jisme sleeping pills bhi include hai...

pradyuman cutting him in mid : aue tune vahi sleeping pills abhijeet ko de diya (a shocking voice came from pradyuman)...maan gye boss tumko...ab pata chala mujhe abhijeet itna sharp minded kyun hai...

Ishan in smile: ab to pata chal gya hai na...ab hume sone de aur tu bhi so jaa...good night (and he cut the call ...but smile was still present on his face )

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In morning Abhijeet opened his eyes and became shock to see himself in his room...a current paas through in his body...ma...mai ...yahan kaise aya...he remembered the last night incident and he said in disappointment...chachu ne mujhe pani me kuch milakar behos kar diya aur phir yahan le aye...aisa kaise kar sakte hai vo mere saath...par mai ab apna kala saya iss parivar pe aur nhi parne dunga...mai chala jaunga yahan se...he saw daya's picture on table ...he picked up his photo and a tear fall from his eyes...tu apne bhaiya ko maaf kardega na... kya jab tujhe sacchai ka pata chalega to kya tu mujhse naf...nafrat karne lagega haan...(he shievered badly)... nhi mai aisa nhi hone dunga...mai mere gudde ke aankh me apne liye nafrat nhi dekh sakta...kabhi nhi...(he wiped his tears)...

He got up from bed but a high pain felt in his injured leg...his body jerked in pain...and a small moan came from his mouth...

Ishan came to his room and after seeing him holding his leg grabbed his shoulder softly while scolding him: kisne kaha tha bed par se uthne ko... pressure de diya na wound pe...my god dekho phir se blood aa raha hai ...baitho tum yahan...

Abhijeet jerking away from him : plzzzz sir aap mujhse dur rahiye...aur mai apna khyal khud rakh sakta hun... aur aapki himmat kaise hui mujhe behos karke jabardasti ghar lane ki (in rude tone )...aapk ek baat dhyan se sun lijiye aapne mujhse sare rishte usi din tor diye the jis din aapne vo sab hospital me mujhse kaha tha...mai koi saman nhi hun jisse jab chahe uthake use kar liya aur man bhar jane par fek diya...ab mera aaplogo se koi lena dena nhi hai...aaplog bhi bhool jaye ki koi Abhijeet tha apke life me...(in rude nd angry tone but he was saying all this avoiding gaze from Ishan)

Ishan joining his hand on his chest said in asked tone...ho gya...ya aur kuch baki hai...vaise acting sachme accha karne lage hai aap (looking at him with fixed gaze while Abhijeet looked at him in shock )

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n: Thank you so much guys to show your support towards me...Lov ya all...keep reading nd reviewing like this...**

Batsman: Thank you so much batsman jee "hum aapki najar me gay writer hai to gay writer hi sahi...ab hum kisi ki ghatiya thinking badal to nhi sakte ..vo ek kahavat hai accha karne jaoge to hajaro kutte aise hi bhonkte rahte hai, i think u r only one here who has problem...i m warning u agar tumhare reviews dubara mujhe miipa to i will delete it immediately...hope you understood ?

 **Dear reviewers really you think that we duo writers write g* stories...plsss answer...i will be waiting for your response...agar aisa hua to i will leave ff immediately...kyunki mai mere duo ki bejjati nhi seh sakti...**


	38. Roothna Manana

Ishan hold him firmly and hold his face...he made abhijeet to look in his eyes...ab bolo jo bolna hai...hum sun rahe hai...(abhijeet lowered his eyes )... bas khatam ho gyi bhasanbaji...are bolo na...kya bol rahe the aap...haan tumhara ab koi rishta nhi hai humse aur Daya se...aisa hi kuch bol rahe the na...(abhijeet was memerising the floor)...abhijeet look at me (in angered fill voice )... Abhijeet looked up ,his eyes was only containing pain that melt Ishan's heart and his all anger flew away...he said in soften voice...yahan baitho pahle, hume first aid karne do...(abhijeet sat down on bed like a good boy)...

Ishan said while applying dettol...hume pata hai ye sach tumhare liye bhut bara hai...(abhijeet looked at him but Ishan was busy in first aid )...aur tumhe iss sach se bhut dhakka pahuncha hai...par hum honi ko taal to nhi sakte na...jo ho gaya use bhoolne me hi bhalai hai...

Abhijeet in anger and pain got up from bed ; aap bhool sakte hai par mai nhi...mai ye nhi bhool sakta ki sirf meri vajah se aaj Maa papa iss duniya me nhi hai...(ishan became shock seeing him hyper like this )...nhi bhool sakta ki mere chacha ne mere masoom bhai se uske maata - peeta ka saya cheen liya...

Ishan in soft tone: beta isme aapki koi galti nahi thi...aapke vajah se kuch nhi hua...

Abhijeet in tears : nhi **chachu** in sabki vajah mai tha...agar uss din papa mujhe nahi bachate to itna sab kuch hota hi nhi...(his teary and broken tone was so much heart pinching for Ishan)...agar mai aaplogo ki jeendgi me nhi ata to sab kuch theek hota...chhotu ko maa baap ke pyar ke liye tarapna nhi parta...aur aapke bhaiya bhi aapse dur nhi jate...(ishan was shaking his head in no ...his eyes were also teary )...aur abhi bhi dekhiye na sirf meri vajah se mere chhotu ki jaan jate jate bachi hai... mai aaplogo se bhut pyar karta hun, aap dono pe ek kharonch bhi nhi dekh sakta..isliye (in sobbing voice) mai ghar chhorke jaa raha hun...mai nhi chahta mera manhoos saya aaplogo pe pare..(he wiped his tear and turn to go wnen he heard)

Theek hai, jahan jana hai jayo par humare sradh me to aoge na...varna humare aatma ko mukti nhi milegi vo kya hai na tumne hume bhale hi Kuch na mana ho par humne tumhe humesa apna bara beta hi mana hai...to ek baar apne iss baap ko akhiri baar dekhne aa jana...(in straight plain tone)

Abhijeet shuting his ear said in loud teary tone; bas kijiye...chachu aapne socha bhi kaise ki aap mujhse aur daya se dur jaenge...(in angry plus hurt tone)...agar dobara aapne aisa kiya na to...

Ishan coming close to him asked in teary tone: to kya kar lenge aap...aap kuch nhi kar paenge..aap to humse dur ja rahe hai na ...hume chhorkar jaa rahe hai (abhijeet lowered his eyes)...par aapne socha hai ki hum kaise jeeyenge aapne abhi ke bina ...haan... bachpan se lekar ab tak aapko apne bacche ki tarah pala hai humne tumhe aur daya ko...bas itna hi pyar hai tumhe apne chachu se... ek baar bhi apne chachu ka khyal nhi aya ki vo mere bina kaise rahenge...aur ayega bhi kyu hum thori kuch lagte hai aapke (in hurt and teary tone )

Abhijeet hugged him tightly anand burst out in tear (ishan closed his teary eyes to control his emotions)...i m sorry chachu...maine aapko bhut hurt kar diya...aap to jante hai na mai kitna bara duffer hun plzzz mujhe maaf kardijiye na...mai aage se kabhi aapko chhorke nhi jaunga promise... par aap plzzz mujhe khud se dur mat kijiye...mai aapke narazgi se saath nhi reh sakta...(he was shedding all his tear into his father's soulder)...i love you chachu...

Ishan hugged him back and smiled soothingly...he seperated him from hug and wiped his tear...bas ab humara sher aur nhi royega.. (ishan holding his ear)...chachu is also sorry...unhone apne gudde ko bhut dukh diya na...bhut rulaya na...chachu bahut gande hai...

Abhijeet nodded his head in innocent and hugged him tightly...par mere chachu best hai unke jaisa koi ho hi nhi sakta...(ishan smiled and pat his head)...

Ishan in hug: ab to hume chhorke nhi jaoge na (abhijeet nodded his head in no and Ishan smiled)

Daya saw all this from door...he has also tears in his eyes but of happiness...for re-union of his family...he entered inside room while wiping his tear said in fresh naughty tone...bhaiya to ghar chhorke nhi jaa rahe hai par mai jaroor ja raha hun...koi mujhse yahan pyar hi nhi karta (making sad faces )

Abhijeet eyes filled with tear seeing his bear safe nd fit ...he remembered the day when he saw him in deep slumber on hospital bed...(daya was also looking at him with teary eyes both eyes met and there eyes were speaking hundred of words)

Ishan went from there patted abhijeet's back and giving him courage as he know now he have to handle his chhotu...who is so emotional when something came related to him...

Daya came forward and said in smiley formal tone: welcome home bhaiya...vaise kitni ajeeb baat hai na mai bhi issi ghar ka member hun par mujhe kuch pata hi nhi hota kab kise jana hai...kab kaun ayega...anyways chachu aapka intezaar kar rahe honge. dining par...

Abhijeet holding his head : chhotu mujhe pata hai tu mujhse bhut khafa hai...par us vakt halat hi aise ho gye the mere haath me kuch bhi nhi tha...

Daya in smiley tone: maine aapse kuch poocha...nhi na to phir aap mujhe ye sab kyun bata rahe hai...mujhe kisi se koi complain nhi hai...

Abhijeet in soggy tone : chhotu tu...

Daya hugged him quickly and left out by saying: mujhe collage ke liye late ho raha hai...bye bhaiya. ...

 **Abhijeet pov: mai janta hun...anjane me hi sahi par maine tujge bhut dukh diya hai, par i promise mai mere gudde ko mana ke hi rahunga...**

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Ishan seeing his pale face : kya hua chhote saheb nhi mane...

Abhijeet in sad tone: jakhm gehra hai bharne me vakt to lagega na (ishan nodded )

In the meantime Abhijeet phone rang... he received the call and in next moment a shocking tone came from his mouth : Whattttt...mai abhi collage aa raha hun (in so much panick tone he cut the call and left)

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n: Thank you so much friends to support me like this...and don't worry jab tak aaplogo ka pyar mere saath hai mai kisi se bhi nhi darne vali...and ye update uska proif hai...i m very happy to see new reviewers on my story...hope aap log iss bar bhi review karenge...**

 **Once again Thank u so much...**

 **Do r and r...**


	39. samrat's death

Abhijeet entered in college...he became extremely shocked to see Daya was fighting with samrat...daya was beating him badly...his mouth was also bleeding and he was looking like an injured tiger...

Abhijeet rushed toward them and try to stop daya: chhotu...chhor ise...kya kar raha hai tu...(he was trying to seperate them but daya was not in mood to leave him...he was punching samarat again and again)... abhijeet has fear what would happen if something had happen to samrat...so he said loudly : Daya chhoro use...tumhe meri kasam...

Daya looked at abhijeet with same fiery and disappointed gaze and left samrat who was now lying on floor badly injured...

Abhijeet in anger : kya ho raha tha ye haan...kyun maar rahe the use...(knocking his head)...deemag theek hai ya nhi...mai tumhe yaha college padhne bhejta hun naahi ye larai peet karne... kam se kam ek baar meri ijjat ke bare me to sochte...logo ko jab pata chalega to kya kahenge...senior inspector Abhijeet ka bhai ek gunda hai...i m very disappointed from you...(daya looked at him tearly while his cheeks became red because of pain, hurt and anger)...ab jao chupchap gari me jake baitho...

Daya in tears : par bhaiya ye samrat...

Abhijeet cutting him in loud tone: Daya...i said jayo , gari me baitho...mujhe koi aur tamasha nhi chahiye (daya shievered badly with fear ...samrat wiped his blood and smirked him which boiled up daya's anger badly)...

Daya went and grabbed samrat's collor tightly...teri to...tu kya samajhta hai tu bach jaega...i will kill u bastered...

Abhijeet pulled him toward himself and gave him a hard slap on his face...(daya looked at him shockingly...bhaiyaaaa...he whispered)...chup bilkul chup ...bhut ho gya...ab mai ek bhi nhi sununga...chalo mere saath (he grabbed daya's arm and pushed him in car badly and stamped the door)...ab chupchap yahan bina hile baithe raho...agar gari se nikalne ki kosis bhi ki na to mujhse bura koi nahi hoga...(Daya bite his lips to control his emotions)

Abhijeet sat on passanger seat and itnited the car...he looked at his baccha through mirror and felt hurt after seeing him wiping tears like a cute , innocent child...he was sobbing badly... abhijeet looked at his cheeks which has a fingerprint of his slap...

Abhijeet in hesitation: chhotu vo...(Daya immediately closed his eyes and rested his back on seat)... abhijeet took a painful sigh... sometimes later they reached their house... before abhijeet could say or react... Daya got down from car and rushed toward his room while abhijeet followed him...he entered in daya's room and felt like his whole world shattered after seeing his jaan crying hiding his face in pillow...

Abhijeet reached near him kept his hand( on his shoulder but daya jerk him badly...mujhe aapse bilkul baat nhi karna...aap bhut bure ho...(in teary voice)...aap mere bhaiya nhi ho ...mere bhaiya kabhi apne chhotu ko dantte bhi nhi aur apne...aapne sabke samne mujhe thappar mara vo bhi sirf uss samrat ke liye...aap usi ke paas chale jayo...wahi aapka bhai hai...jayo..jayo aap (pushing him...)

Abhijeet in loving tone : bilkul nhi mai to sirf mere chhotu ka bhai hun...kyunki mera chhotu iss pure duniya me sabse pyara hai...(daya became calm listening this but made a cute angry face)

Abhijeet smiled and sing while holding his ear...

 **chalo jane do, ab chhoro bhi**

 **Chalo jane do , ab chhoro bhi**

 **Itna bhi kya gussa karna,**

 **kuch meri suno kuch apni kaho**

 **yun dil hi dil me chup hokar kys ghutna...**

Daya got up from bed and came in hall...he sat down on sofa with fula hua face... abhijeet smiled at him and caresses his hair...daya jerked his head...

 **tum jo roothe mujhse to kisse baat karu main**

 **jee utha hun mai tumse milkar**

 **tum jo hun to hun mai...**

Abhijeet eyes filled with tear he swiftly cleared his eyes and cupped Daya's face...

 **Tum jo roothe mujhse to kisse baat karu main**

 **jee utha hun mai tumse milkar**

 **tum jo hun to hun mai**

 **chalo jane do , ab chhoro bhi**

 **Chalo jane do, ab chhoro bhi...**

Daya didn't say anything so he turned to go when daya hold his hand while downing his head...

Abhijeet smiled and hugged him tightly.. daya hide himself in his bhaiya's chest more cosily and burst out in tears that was really very heart pinching for his brother...aap mujhe chhorke kyun chale gaye the...aapne ek baar bhi mere bare me nhi socha ki mai kaise rahunga...

Abhijeet seperated him from hug and wiped his tear: par ab to mai vapas aa gaya na...aur ab mera gudda bilkul nhi royega...

Daya in tears: ab to nhi jaoge na ...(asking innocently)... abhijeet shook his head in no and embraced him soothingly ...both brothers felt great sooth in their heart...

Abhijeet said after sometime in hesitation: chhotu i m sorry.. ...maine aaj tujhpe sabke samne haath uthaya...(daya down his head)...par tune mujhe gussa hi itna dilaya ..kyun lalarta hai un jaiso se, pata hai na kitne khatarnak hai vo log...agar unhone tujhe kuch nuksan pahuncha diya to phir kya karunga mai...haan...

Daya in tears: Maine pahle larai start nhi ki thi... vo samrat minister ka beta hai to kya aapke bare me kuch bhi bolega...agar vo mere bare me kuch bhi bolta to mai chup ho jata...par mai aapke khilaf kuch nhi sun sakta...(in stubborn tone)

Abhijeet in tears caresses his cheek where he had fingerprints...i m sorry...plsss mujhe maaf karde..maine bina sach jane hi tujhe itna sab kuch sunaya...

Daya in innocent tone...mujhe sorry nhi chahiye...mujhe khana chahiye...

Abhijeet in laugh: abe...accha ruk mai lata hun khana...(he made his bhai favourite aloo ka paratha and came near him)

Abhijeet tearing bite : chal mooh khol...(daya opened his mouth happily and abhijeet fed him)...daya tujhe manana sach me bhut asan hai... tu itna bhola kyun hai...

Daya in careless way...mujhe kya pata... aur vaise bhi mai aapse jada der tak gussa ho hi nhi sakta ...aap hone hi nhi dete na...(abhijeet smiled soothingly)...bhaiya chachu kahan gye hai ...dikh nahi rahe hai...

Abhijeet talking him while feeding him side to side ...haan vo Acp sir se milne gye hai ...bola tha kuch kaam hai unse ...

After feeding session duo came to his room... abhijeet made daya laid down on bed...caresses his hair and covered him from blanket...thore der soja...accha feel karega...(daya nodded)... abhijeet kissed on his forehead and left from there while closing his door...daya smiled soothingly getting the love of his brother after so many time...he slept with sweet smile...

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Samrat's dead body was lying on floor... shakti was crying harsy while kuldeep aka dhanpat was supporting him...

Shakti in anger ; kisne mara mere bacche ko...

Viraj : Daya ne...aaj Daya ne ise college me sabke samne bhut mara...daya ke jane ke baad iske pet me achanak se dard uth gya ...jab tak maii ise hospital le gya tab tak mera dost mar gya tha (and he burst out in tear)...while Aman looked at him shock (aman is viraj's friend)

shakti throwing the things in anger : saala bhut ho gava ee kutte billi ka khel...ab hum batavat hai asli khel kya hota hai...undono bhaiyo ko hum aisa maut denge ki sala dekhne vala bhi thar thar kapega...nhi chhorenge hum kisiko...kisiko bhi nhi...(shouting in anger)

After funeral aman asked viraj : viraj to bilkul theek thak tha daya ke jane ke baad fir tune jhoot kyun bola...kahi tune hi to samrat bhai ko upar pahuncha diya...

viraj in smirking : agar college ke election me leader banna hai to chhoti bhut kurbani to deni parti hai...aur tu dekh na ek teer se do kaam ho gye...pahla to ye hum pe rob jharne vala samrat gya aur dusra uske saath saath vo baby sitter aur uska bhai bhi jaega...hahaha...

Aman in impressing tone: kya baat hai guru maan gye..(viraj raised his collor) ...vaise mara kaise isko ...

Viraj : coke me jehar deke ...bechara coke peete peete...tun ho gya..(they both laughed)...

000000000000000000000000000000000

Abhijeet was taking to Rajat on phone...haan Rajat Jayvant ke bete ka kuch pata chala...vo mila uss gaun se...kya mil gya...theek hai use ekdam savadhani se mumbai layo...ye humara ek lauta gavah hhi hai aur sacchai ka ekmartra jariya bhi...theek hai mai phone rakhta hun...(he saw Ishan and hurriedly cut the call)

Ishan in smile: kya baat hai humare ate hi phone cut kar diya...humare liye koi bahu to nhi dhoondli aapne...

Abhijeet in embarrassing tone: chachu kya aap bhi...

Ishan pulling his cheek ': awww dekho to humara gudda kaise sharma gya ...(abhijeet's cheek became more red in shy )...and ishan laughed to his antics

Ishan in naughty tone : vale se lagta hai dosti ho gyi...kya kand kiya tha aapke chhotu ne...

Abhijeet: kuch nhi chachu...chhota sa matter tha sort out ho gya...aap mooh haath dho lijiye mai khana lagata hun...(ishan nodded and left from there patting his cheek)

 **Abhijeet pov: chachu ko kuch nhi pata chalna chahiye...unge pata laga ki mai iss case pe abhi bhi kaam kar raha hun to khamakha tension me rahenge...**

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n: Thank u so much for reviewing...i hope you all will like this chapter too...now i think there is only two chapter left for completing this story...so silent readers also do review...**

 **Melody : thank u dear for your review and i understand network problem in village...**

 **Missing many of my reviewers...**

 **Do r and r...**


	40. kuch pyare pal

Abhijeet was sitting on berendah resting his head on pillar while closing his eyes...fresh air were breezing which was enough for shivering in his body...but he didn't care about it, he was lost in his own world...

When someone came and put a shawl around his body... abhijeet opened his eyes and smiled after seeing his brother standing there with angry look...

Abhijeet in smile...kya hua mere chhotu ko...neend nhi ayi kya...aa ja baith...

Daya taking place beside him asked in teasing tone ...meri chhoriye aap bataye...aap insan ho ya nhi (abhijeet confused)...itni thand me yahan kyun baithe hue ho aap... kulfi banne ka shok hai kya...

Abhijeet in laughing...haan mere chhotu ka kulfi uski favorite flavour chocolate vali (daya made a face )...ab shawl de diya na, mujhe thand nhi lag rahi...tu jaa, jake so ja...

Daya : mai sone chala jayu taki aap aram se baithke apne aapko koste rahe aur khud ko takleef pahunchate rahe...(in hurt tone)

Abhijeet hiding his eyes...tu kya bol raha hai meri to kuch samajh nhi aa raha...acchar chhor...ab mai bhi sone jaa raha hun...(yawning fakely) ..mujhe bhi bhut neend aa rahi hai ...good night...(he was moving when daya hold his hand)

Daya in teary tone...mujhe sara sach pata chal chuka hai bhaiya...(abhijeet shocked)...maine kal aapki aur chachu ki sari baate sunli..humare ateet ka har har ek kala sach...mom dad ki maut ka raaj...vo industry me jan -boojkar lagagi hui aag ...sab pata chal gaya mujhe (in firm tone)

Abhijeet in broken tone...chhotu ye sach janne ke baad tu mujhse nafrat ...

He could not complete his sentence because daya cut his sentence in anger...bhaiyaaaa...aap bas mujhe itna hi jaan paye? ..aapko lagta hai ye sach jankar mai aapse nafrat karunga...mai (abhijeet lowered his eyes)...aap sirf bhai nhi ho mere, mere jeene ka asteetva ho...aaj tak maine mom dad ke liye ek bhi ansoo nhi bahaya...aapko pata hai kyun?(abhijeet looked at him with teary eyes)...kyunki aapne kabhi bhi mujhe unki kami mehsoos hi nhi hone di ...(tears were rolling down on his eyes)...ek baap ki tarah aapne humesa mujhe sambhala hai...meri har ek chhoti bari deemand ko sarakho pe rakha hai appne...ek maa jaise apne bacche ko laad karti hai, use har ek buri najar se bachake rakhti hai..vaise hi maa bankar pala hai aapne mujhe...mere thore se jukam par aap ghabra jate ho, mere beemar parne par aap bina ek jhapki liye raat ko mera khyal rakhte ho ...(abhijeet was now crying silently)...he came to abhijeet and wiped his tear...ab batao chhotu apne bhaiya se nafrat kar sakta hai kya (asking innocently in tears)..

Abhijeet nodded his head in no and then hugged his baby tightly in his arm...i m sorry meri jaan...maine tujhe itna galat samjha...(he seperated him from hug and cupped his face)...mai bhool gaya tha mera chhotu ab mujhse bhi samajhdar ho gya hai (daya smiled in tears)...thank u so much baccha, tune aaj mere dil pe jo bojh tha use thora kam kar diya...

Daya while holding his hand...bhaiya jo kuch bhi hua usme aapki koi galti nhi hai...jis Mohan ke liye aap apne aapko itna guilty feel ho rahe ho, vo koi nhi tha aapka..jis din aapko dad humare paas laye the na usi din se aapka aur uska rishta khatam ho gya tha..(keeping his head on his shoulder)...aap bas mere bhaiya ho aur kisike kuch nhi (in cute stubborn tone)... abhijeet smiled sweetly and ruffled his hair...

Ishan has also tears in hi eyes... because he listen everything..so he said to refresh the mood...

(in fake crying)...daya abhi humare kuch nhi hai, sirf tumhare bhai hai...(with fake tears)... tumme aaj bata diya ki tum humse thora bhi pyar nhi karte...(duo shook his head in tension) ...kya dekho mundi hila ke bol rahe ho hum kuch nhi lagte... theek hai jab humse koi pyar hi nhi karta yahan hum abhi chale jate hai apne gaun apni parvati ke paas...(duo's eyes became wide listening parvati's name )...

Abhijeet in happiness tone... chachu aap parvati aunty se pyar karte hai...(ishan nodded in shy)...waoooo chachu aapne itni bari baat humse kyun chupayi...

Ishan sitting on couch...tumdono me se kisine mujhse poocha hi nhi...kisiko humari fikar thori hai...huh (making sad faces)

Daya sitting beside him said in complaining tone...chachu its not fair...aapne humse itni bari baat chupayi...i can't believe this..(ishan hide his naughty smile making annoyed face)

Abhijeet accompanying daya .. chhotu theek keh raha hai chachu...accha koi nhi der aye durust hai...ab humdono hai na hum baat karenge parvati aunty se...vaise chachu vo dikhne me kaisi hai...(in exciting tone)

Ishan in shy tone...bhut pyari hai...ekdam gori chhiti hai...(duo smiled with "ohhho")..

Daya in naughty tone...chachu aur kuch bataye na apni parvati ke bare me...

Ishan in dreamy tone...hai kya batayu..jab vo chalti hai to uske gale me jo ghanti hai uski awaj sunke mujhe bhut accha lagta hai...(and he became lost)

Daya in low tone to abhijeet...hai bhaiya...ladki log to pair me payal pehenti hai...ye ghanti pehenti hai vo bhi gale me...

Abhijeet patting his head...are vo unique hai tabhi to chachu ko pasand hai buddhu (daya nodded his head in acceptance)

Abhijeet in excited tone...vaise chachu aaplog pahli baar kahan mile the ...

Ishan in smile...tabele me...khoote se bandhi hui, sarmayi hui khari thi vo...

Duo in shocking tone together...khoote se ????

Ishan controlled his laughing...haan varna bhaag jaegi na ...agar vo bhaag jaegi to tumhare chachu ko doodh kaun dega...(duo expression like "what the hell")...ishan was enjoying each n every expression of his kids...

Daya in shocking tone...chachu aap parvati aunty par itna julm dhate ho...unhe baandhke rakhte ho...aap cid officer the , aapko ye sobha bhi deta...

Ishan in serious tone...daya ab tum hume seekhaoge ki hume kya karna chahiye aur kya nhi (daya became scared)...aur vaise bhi pg ko agar baandh ke nhi rakhenge to khule rakhenge????

Duo in confusion...pg...ye pg kaun hai???

Ishan in careless tone...parvati gaiya ka short form pg...samajh nhi aaya kya ...

Daya shouted together...parvati gaiya...parvati ek gai hai????

Ishan controlling his laugh...haan..to isme itne chaukne vali kya baat hai...(he looked at duo who were standing like a statue)...he burst out in laughing seeing them like this...

Daya making pout...chachu aapne hume oolu banaya...mujhe aapse baat nhi karni...

Abhijeet in fake anger... mujhe bhi nhi karni ...

Ishan in happiness...waah ye to aur acchi baat hai ab hume aapdono se vo pandey ki kachori share nhi karni paregi...hum to akele khaenge...(he left to his room)...

Daya in mouth watering tone...bhaiya kachori vo bhi pandey ki dukan se...aapko nhi khani to mat khao, mai to chala...

Abhijeet ...abe ruk mai abhi aa raha hun...

Ishan shook his head in no seeing him standing on door...aa jaye varna thandi ho jaegi...

Duo happily took out their kachori and enjoyed it very much... after feeding session they both kept their head on Ishan's lap...(iahan became surprise)

Abhijeet in cute tone...chachu aap ab hume sulaye... jaise bachpan me sulate the...plzzz chachu...

Ishan smiled sweetly and carreses their hair...duo looked each other in smile and then closed their eyes...after sometime they both drifted in their dream land... he smiled seeing them sleeping like kids...he adjusted their head on pillows...covered them from blanket...and gave a soft peck on their foreheads...(he left the room in soothing smile while switching off the light)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rajat: sir yahi hai pappu jisne jaggu ko jehar diya aur phir gaun bhaag gya...

Abhijeet looked at him and fold his sleeves...mooh khola isne apna?

sachin: no sir...abhi tak to kuch nhi...

Abhijeet : ab bolega...to paapu jee...ab aap jo kuch bhi jante hai vo chupchap hume bata dijiye...varna mai aapke saath kya karunga ye aap nhi jante...

Freddy : batade pappu, varna abhijeet sir ka prakop tujhe jhelna parega...

Pappu looked at abhijeet fiery eyes and his mouth became dry... he gulped hard to calm down his fear...batata hun saheb sab batata hun...mujhe paise diye gaye the jaggu ko upar pahunchane ke liye...

Abhijeet in anger: kisne diye the paise...(pappu became silent)...maine poocha kisne diye the paise (shouted in anger)

Pappu in low tone: kul...kuldeep yadav ne...usine mujhe jaggu ko marne ko bola tha aur usine hume ex cid officer Ishan ko maarne ka contract bhi diya tha... hospital me daya ka oxygen maine hi nikala tha (abhijeet's anger boiled up )...vo aapke chacha se apna purana badla lena chahta tha...

Abhijeet looking into his eyes...kaisa badla...kuldeep mere chachu ko kaise janta hai...pappu tell me the truth...

Pappu: vo koi kuldeep yadav nhi hai...vo aapke maa baap ka hatyara Dhanpat Rao hai...(all became shock ... abhijeet was standstill on his place)...mere baap jayvant ne Ishan ko jhoot bola ki uska laas mil gya, kyunki us dhanpat ne mere baap ko jhoot bolne ke badle maalamal kar diya...marne ke vakt bapu ne mane sab bata diya aur unhone hi bola tha ki mane kuldeep ke yahan koi naukri bhi mil jaegi...sala buddha fasake mara mereko...

 **Abhijeet pov: Kuldeep urf Dhanpat tera sara khel khatam ab...apne maa papa ki bahe ek ek khoon ka badla lunga mai ..mere chachu ka har ek ansoo ka jabab dena hoga tujhe...tu to gaya ab...(his eyes were bloody red due to anger)**

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n; Than u so much guys for revewing on previous chapter..hope you will like this chapter too...**

 **And pls also read and review my another story " Inaam"...i will publish it after getting 65 reviews...(wink)...**

 **Bye...tc...**

 **Do r and r...**


	41. step

Abhijeet : pappu abhi tune jo kuch bhi kaha, vo sab court me kehna hoga...

pappu in fear...nhi saab mane vo log maar denge , mane koi gavahi nhi deni hai...

Abhijeet looking into his eyes... aur agar tu gavahi nhi dega to mai tujhe maar dalunga...(sweats drop appeared on pappu's face)...dekh tujhe kuch nhi hoga iss baat ki gaurantee khud mai leta hun...bas tu ek baar unke khilaf gavahi dede...

Pappu thinking something said...theek hai saab mai gavahi dene ke liye taiyar hun...

Abhijeet patting his back...good ...Rajat hume sabse pahle pappu ko safe house me le jana hoga...jahan vo log ispe humla na kar sake ...

Rajat : aap bilkul chinta mat kariye sir...mai aur sachin ise abhi safe house me le jate hai ...(abhijeet nodded)

 **000000000000000000000000000**

Dhanpat...shakti vo pappu humare bare me bhut kuch janta hai...humare har gair kanooni adde ke bare me use sab pata hai ..yahan tak ki vo to ye bhi janta hai ki Arjun ka khooni kaun hai?

shakti in smirking...ab aamne samne ka larai ka vakt ho gava hai...tum kahe chinta karat ho dhanpat, hum abhi jinda hai...jo khel vo affcer (officer) khel raha hai , uke hum champian rah chuke hai...

Dhanpat in confusion...shakti jo bolna hai saaf saaf bolo hume kuch samajh nhi aa raha hai .. .

Shkati in evil smile ...tumne u to suna hi hoga ki raja ki jaan ek tote me band hovat hai, vaise hi iss saale abhijeet ki jaan iske bhai Daya me basti hai...aur Daya ko to humre bitwa ko maarne ka hisaab chukana hi parega ...(an evil smark on his face)...ab bas tum dekhat jayo hum kaise ek teer se do nishana lagavat hai...

 **000000000000000000000000000** Daya was sitting with purvi and Mohit...trio were silent as daya was still angry on them... correction he is trying to show that he is angry but he is not ...

Purvi in loving tone...daya ab plzzz hume maaf bhi kardena yaar...kitnkitne din humse aise naraj rahega tu (daya made a cute angry face)

Mohit holding his ear...dekh humne apne kaan bhi pakar liye...(hitting purvi on elbow so purvi also hold her ear...daya smiled secretly to see their antics)... ab to maaf karde na .. tujhe pata hai na humsono tere bina nhi reh sakte plzzzz (in so much puppy tone)

Daya opened his arm smilingly...mohit and purvi hugged him happily ...they shared a friendly hug...they were feeling great sooth after a long time...

Purvi in smile...thank u so much yaar hume maaf karne ke liye...and once again sorry for hurting you...

Daya in soft tone...purvi ab no more sorry...(purvi smiled cutely)... infact i m sorry mai kuch jada hi rude ho gya tha...but tumlog jante ho na bhaiya mere liye kya hai...unhe koi kuch bhi kehta hai to mera khoon khol uthta hai...

Mohit in smiley tone...aur abhijeet bhai ko kuch hote hi teri jaan nikalne lagti hai...jaise uss din mall me ...yaad yai jin din sameer uncle ke saath humlog gye the...

 **Flashback...**

Daya in smile...thank u so much bhaiya...aaj to shopping karke bas maja aa hi gya...ab bas kuch khila do accha sa bhut bhook lagi hui hai...(abhijeet shook his head in smile)

sameer in complaining tone..daya log umar ke badhne se bare hote hai, par aapto aur bhi chhote hote jaa rahe hai...aur ye sab hua hai abhi ke vajah se...(abhijeet eyes became wide)...aur nhi to kya chhotu kahte kahte aapko sachme ek dam deemag se bhi chhotu bana diya hai...(purvi and Mohit laughed out loudly)

Daya in fake crying tone...bhaiyaaaaa dekho na uncle ko...mere friends ke samne majak ura rahe hai...

Abhijeet in loving tone...uncle kyu sata rahe hai aap mere bhai ko...baccha hi to hai...ye nhi masti karega to kaun karega ...(daya smiled broadly listening this)...sameer jerked his head in disappointment...

Daya realised something and he bit his tongue... abhijeet asked...kya hua chhotu...

Daya in low tone...bhai vo mai apna card upar hi bhool aya...

sameer in anger...whatttt...Daya ye kya bachpana hai haan... (sameer was going to scold him badly but abhijeet comes in between)

Abhijeet...are sameer uncle aap pareshan mat hoye mai counter se vo card abhi leke ata hun...(Daya was feeling so sad after listening scold of Dr sameer... abhijeet patted his cheek in smile and left from there)

Abhijeet bring out the card and was coming down from lift but lift stopped abruptly in mid with jerk...and lift became all dark ... abhijeet bcame dumb...his body jerked badly...

He banging the door...lift kholo koi...open the door...chhotu...sameer uncle (shouted badly) ...he started shivering badly...all haunted memories of his childhood came in his mind... he started panting badly...tears started rolling down from his eyes...chachu... bachao mujhe...(banging the door hardly)...koi nikalo mujhe...plzzzzz...he was taking deep breath...his head started paining like hell ...he fall down on his knee holding his head tightly...he closed his eyes and became unconscious

All people gathered listening the sound...daya and ishan also come clearing the crowed...

Daya : kya hua aaplogo ne itni bheer kyun lagayi hui hai yahan...

Counter man...sir aapke bhai lift ke andar fans gaye hai (daya and ishan's heart missed a beat)...

Daya in panick...whattt...bhaiya ...bhaiya, aap mujhe sun rahe hai.. bhaiyaaaa... (tears came in his eyes)...jaldi gaurd ko bulayo...use bolo mere bhai ko nikalne ke liye...

Mohit and purvi became shock seeing so loud reaction from daya as its not a big issue for them ..

sameer : daya..daya don't panick...kuch nhi hoga abhijeet ko...

Daya in tears...par uncle vo kuch javab kyun nhi de rahe hai...mujhe bhut ghabrahat ho rahi hai...bhaiya theek...(guping down his fear)...to honge na...

suddenly Watchman came , all felt relax after seeing him...the lift open and daya became stunned after seeing his brother unconsciousness... abhijeet was fully wet with sweat...

Daya rushed toward him and carried him out in his arms...daya's heart pinched badly after seeing his bhaiya in this dreadful condition...

Sameer...daya abhijeet ko jaldi ghar leke chalo...iski halat bhut kharab lag rahi hai...(daya nodded tearly)

Daya laid down abhijeet on bed...he opened his two -three button of shirt and pressed his chest...he started rubbing his feet...bhaiya plzzz ankhe kholo...mai aapko aise nhi dekh sakta...(tearly)

sameer giving him injection...daya isse phir se panic attack aya tha (daya shocked badly)...he was feeling so guilty at that time...

Mohit in confusion...attack...kaisa attack aur abhijeet bhai ko achanak kya ho gya...

Sameer... abhijeet ko nyctophobia hai...(mohit shocked)...band pare ya ghootan vale jagah me abhijeet ko panic attack aa sakta hai aur agar ye major attack ho to iski jaan bhi jaa sakti hai...(daya jerked badly...he looked at sameer with terrified expression)...

Daya in tears...ye sab meri vajah se hua hai...agar mai aaj shopping pe jane ki jid nahi karta to ye sab nhi hota... agar aaj bhaiya ko kuch ho jata to...(he cried hiding his face holding his bhaiya's hand in between his hand)

 **000000000000000000000000000**

Purvi in smile...uske baad pure do din lage the abhijeet bhai ko ise samjhane me ki iski koi galti nhi thi...

Daya in sad tone...par mai abhi tak apne aapko maaf nhi kar paya hun un sabke liye...aur bhaiya ne to chachu ko bhi nhi bataya taki mujhe dant na par jaye...

Mohit ...accha ab ye sab purani baate chhor...khusi mana ...

Daya in confusion...khusi..kis baat ki khusi bhai...

Mohit is going to say something when something fog like came...they started coughing badly...purvi saw five goons fainted Daya and bring him toward car...she tried to stop but fall down on road...

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n: oh no...ye kya hua...Daya to kidnap ho gya, ab kya karega abhijeet...???**

 **And guys vo flashback bas isliye dikhaya maine ki abhijeet is still nyctophobic...hope aapko koi confusion na hui ho...**

 **Do r and r...**


	42. Revange

Abhijeet was arranging to keep pappu in safe house when his phone ringed...he received the call...

voice on call: tumhara bhai ya phir bol lo tumhari jaan ab humare kabje me hai...(abhijeet became shock and afraid both but he composed his scare)

Abhijeet in anger...agar tumhe abhi cid se majak karne ka soojh raha hai to yaad rakho ye tumhari akhri call hogi kisiko...

voice: lagta hai tum mujhe ab halke me le rahe ho...chalo koi nhi mai tumhe ek nammuna dikhata hun ki mai kya kar sakta hun ...

He went near daya who was tied on chair...he has so many bruises on his face...his mouth was bleeding and his eyes were heavy in affect of some drugs...he patted daya's cheek...chalo chalo utho dekho tumhare bhaiya call pe hai...(in sweet smirking tone)

Daya in tears mummbled...bhaiyaaa... bhaiya mujhe bachao plzzz..mu...mujhe bhut dar lag raha hai ..(abhijeet heart started beating fast listening his brother's teary and scary voice)...In logo ne mujhe kuch kar diya hai... (his voice was becoming heavy and low)...mujhe aapke paas ana hai...

Abhijeet in tears...chhotu ...baccha...tu ghabra mat...tere bhaiya tujhe kuch nhi hone denge meri jaan..(he listened somebody's hysterical laugh that raised his anger)...dekh tu jo bhi hai teri dushmani mujhse hai, mere bhai ko beech me lane ki koi jaroorat nhi hai chhor do use... varna mai tujhe aisi maut dunga ki teri roob tak kaanp uthegi...

Voice shouted in anger...aiiiiii dhamki kise de raha hai tu..ab dekh teri galti ki saja iss bacche ko milegi...he gave a tight slap on daya's cheek...his lips reputed and he flinched badly...man pulled out daya's nail and daya shouted in tears...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...(and became unconscious)

Abhijeet in fear...chhotu... chhotu...kya kiya tune mere bhai ke saath ...

Man: jada kuch nhi bas ek nakhoon kheech liya...(abhijeet became dumb...he felt someone snatched his soul from him)...vaise tumhara bhai bhut pyara hai masoom sa baccha hai, isko maarne ka dil nhi kar raha...par kya kare hum bhi majboor hai (in husky tone)

Abhijeet in tears...kyun kar rahe ho tum aisa..tumhe jo chahiye vo mai dunga par plzzz mere bhai ko kuch mat karna...

Man in laugh...aa gya na oot pahar ke neeche...agar tumhe tumhara bhai sahi salamat chahiye to peeche vale pahari me ana uss pappu ke saath , tum hume pappu lauta dena hum tumhe tumhara bhai...

Abhijeet in hurry...mujhe tumhari har shart manjoor hai , par ab chhotu ke sarrer pe ek bhi kharonch nhi ana chahiye...(man cutted the call)...

 **Jada kuch nhi ek nakhoon kheech liya...**

Abhijeet body shirvered remembering the sentence...but he relxed himself...mujhe jald se jald pappu ko leke vahan pahunchna hoga...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

welcome welcome senior inspector Abhijeet...(a voice reached in his ear when he entered inside den)

Abhijeet looked at the source of voice...and his anger raised ..

 **Abhijeet pov: accha hua Dhanpat tu khud samne aa gya...bas ek baar mujhe mera bhai sahi salamat mil jaye phir dekhna mai kya karta hun...**

Dhanpat in teasing...are are bete tumhari to bolti hi band ho gyi...pata hai shakti bachpan me ye bhut pyara dikhta tha...tabhi to sale Arjun ne iski masoomiyat dekhkar isse Apna beta bana liya...par ye bhut manhoos saabit hua unke liye sirf isko bachane ke chakkar me Arjun bhaiya aur bhabhi ke humne cheethre ura diye...(abhijeet closed his fist tithtly to control his anger)..aur iska vo chacha Mohan kya halat bana di thi usne iski teen din tak bhooka pyasa ek band kamre me baandh ke rakha, jalimo ki tarah isse bhut maara...ek pal ke liye to mujhe bhi daya aa gyi ispe...

Abhijeet in anger...mera bhai kaha hai...tumne kahan tha nihhata pappu ke saath ane ke liye, mai aa gya...ab iske saath jo karna hai karo par mere bhai ko mujhe lauta do...

shakti shoot pappu in heart and pappu dead...(abhijeet was shocked )

Dhanpat...are are abhijeet babu itni bhi jaldi kya hai aapko abhi to khel suru hua hai...abhi to bhut sare hisaab chukane hai ...chalo tumhe ek bare maje ki cheej dikhata hun, kaise ek bhateeja drugs ke liye apne chacha ko goli maarta hai...(a scary expression came on his face)

A video played on the big screen... abhijeet eyes get moisture when he saw his baby in terrible condition...he saw daya was breathing heavily and his face became so much pale and whitish as someone sucked his all energy and blood...but in next moment he became shock seeing his chachu tying on the pillar...he was in his semi-conscious state...

Abhijeet in anger grabbed Dhanpat's neck tightly...teri himmat kause hui chhotu aur chachu ko haath lagane ki aaj mai tujhe jinda nhi chhorunga...(dhanpat was struggling for oxygen...he was shaking as a fish without water)...

shakti shouted in anger...aiii tumlog khare khare mooh ka dekh rahe ho...pakro ika...(all goons seperated abhijeet forcefully grabbing hardly from shoulder)...

Shakti gave a hard punch on this face...while dhanpat was coughing badly...kas ke pakar ke rakho ise...bhut charbi hai sale me...

Dhanpat in anger...bas kuch hi der jitna dam dikhana hai dikha le, uske baad tu humse bheek mangega apne parivaar ki jaan bachane ke liye...bas Daya ke hos me ane kinder hai...shakti tum ispe najar rakhna mai abhi ata hun...(shakti nodded)

Here abhijeet saw daya fliched little and open his eye...

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daya opened his eyes and hold his head instantly...his body was shivering badly ...he felt he has not any control over his body...his hands were trembling...he got up but in next moment he fall down badly on floor...(Abhijeet heart were crying seeing his brother like this from video)

Daya jerked his head two times and stood up again. ..he started to search something in whole room ...he throws all things on floor...

Daya holding his head.. .mujhe drugs chahiye .. i need drugs... drugs chahiye mujhe (shouted in helpless tone)...he saw some white powder in very small amount present on floor...he rushed and took inside his body ...but he has needed more.. drugs do mujhe...drugs...(he was shouting and crying badly for drugs)

 **Daya...(daya looked at source of voice but don't find anything in his room means some where speaking on mike)...agar tumhe drugs chahiye to table pe rakhe hue gun ko uthayo aur maar dalo insaan ko.**

00000000000/00000000000000000000000

Abhijeet in crying tone...no chhotu...noooo...tu aisa nhi kar sakta...dekho mai tumlogo ke aage haath jorta hun, plzzzz undono ko jane do...tumlog mere saath jo karna chahte ho karlo...par unhe chhor do...plzzz (he was feeling very helpless at that time)

All goons were laughing in his condition...

Abhijeet eyes became wide when he saw daya pick up the gun and pressed the trigger ..he could hear the bullet shout and ishan's painful scream simultaneously...

Abhijeet became freeze...he became standstill at his place...he fall down on his knee...each and every sweet memory of his chachu was coming in his mind...

 **Abhi aap jaan ho meri... chot aapko lagti hai aur jaan humari nikal jati hai...**

 **Abhi apna khyal rakhna kab seekhenge aap...daya ka khyal to aap rakh lenge par agar kisi din hum nhi rahe to aapko kaun sambhalega...**

 **Aa jao gudda hum sula dete hai tumhe...**

 **Are waah humara gudda to bhut bara ho gya... bhagwan kare aapko duniya ki sari khusi mile...**

 **Abhijeet in tears...mere bhagwan to aap ho...kyunki jab tak aap mere saath ho, hume dukhi hone hi nhi doge aap...**

 **Ishan hugged him tightly with moisture in his eyes and kissed on his forehead...mera beta...**

Abhijeet in lost tone...chachu mujhe chhor ke nhi ja sakte...nhi ye nhi ho sakta...chachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu (he shouted badly in tears)...chachu aap mere saath aisa nhi kar sakte...mai nhi reh sakta aapke binaa...plzzz chachu vapas aa jayo...he was crying and crying and crying...

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n: Thank u so much for your reviews guys...next chapter will be the last chapter of this story...i hope iss baar mere review 1k ho jaye... waiting for your response...**

 **Thank you...**


	43. Sweet ending

Abhijeet wiped his tears harshly...he looked at all with like an injured lion...

Shakti in anger: hey aise ghoor ka raha hai...marega humka...haan...bhut par lag gaye the na tere...dekh humne ka kiya...tumhre pure parivar ka barbaad kardiya humne...tera bhai ab apne hi chacha ke murder me jail ki chakki peesega aur tu ... hahahah...tu bas namard banke ...(he couln't control his sentence because of a hard punch on his face by abhijeet)

Shakti became stunned...he checked his lips and find the red fluid...yeah his lip reptured with that puch...

shakti shouted in anger...tumri himmat kaise hui humre upar haath uthane ki...

Abhijeet grabbing his collor...abhi to sirf haath uthaya hai, agar mere bhai ya chachu me se kisiko kuch bhi hus to mai tujhe jinda dafan kar dunga..(in anger chewing his teeth)

Shakti trying to free himself...hahaha tum kuch bhi karlau inspector saheb par tumhara parivar to gaya (in smiling tone)

His smirking smiles boils up abhijeet's anger...he kicked his on his stomach with him knee ... blood came out from shakti's mouth...(but he was still laughing in pain)

All goons attack on him but he gave him good doses of punches and kicks...he was beating all the goon violently...his parents face...his uncle's face...his chhotu was revolving in his mind...

shakti saw a knife...he stabbed abhijeet's from back..."ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" came from his mouth...he grabbed the pillar in pain...he was looking in so much pain ...he was pressing his wound tightly...his eyes was betraying him...blood was flowing profusely from his back...

Abhijeet in painful smile...tum jaise log peeth pe hi vaar karna ...ahhhh... jante ho...kayar ho tumlog ..bujdeel ho...tumlogo ki aukat to kutte se bhi neeche hai...thukta hun mai tum jaise netao par...dekhna jis din janta ko tumhari...(he was saying all this in pain)...sacchai ka pata chalega uss din bhare bajar me sab tujhe peetke maar denge...and he laughed...

Shakti pulling his hair...bhut bolat ho tum abhijeet babu...janat na ho ka humre samne jada bolna bahut hanikarak hai tumhare liye...

Abhijeet in teasing smile...tum bhut bare darpok ho shakti Takur...darte ho tum mujhse ...aur ye sab tum nhi tumhare andar ka khauf bol raha hai... maut ka khauf...

shakti pushed him badly on floor and pressed his wound with his shoe...a big scream came from abhijeet's mouth...tear slipped down from his eyes...

Sale tu marega mujhe...tu marega...he kiked him badly on stomach...blood started oozing from his mouth...(he was moaning in pain...his body was jerking badly )

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daya cut the wire of CCTV photage...he took a sigh of relief and came to Ishan...chachu aap theek to hai na...?

Ishan in smile...bilkul theek hai hum..goli bas choo ke nikal gayi...

Daya in tears...i m sorry chachu...maine aapko chot pahunchaya...mujhe apne aapse nafrat ho rahi hai...

Ishan in loving tone...baccha isme aapki koi galti nahi hai ...humne hi aapko majboor kiya tha na goli chalane ke liye..agar aap aisa nhi karte to vo log hum dono ko maar dete...(patted his back)...ye vakt khudko kosne ka nhi hai...hume abhi ko bachana hoga...vo vahan akela hoga...

Daya in fear...haan chachu jaldi chaliye...mujhe bhut dar lag raha hai...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Abhijeet got up with much difficulties...he tried to attack on him but he was so weak at that time...all goons were laughing at his condition...

Dhanpat also came there...are are ye kya kar rahe ho tumlog... ek cid officer ke saath koi aisa karta hai kya...tch tch... abhijeet jee aap theek to hai...(abhijeet was not able to stand properly but he throw a carton on him )...dhanpat while throwing the carton...pyar se baat kar raha hun to sar pe charoge haan ...(in anger)...hey (to goons)...ise itna maro itna maro ki iski laas ko dekhke sab thar thar kanpe...

They started to beat abhijeet with iron rod and hockey stick...his whole body was now burning...a goon hit him on his head..."ahhhhhhhhh"...whole environment shaked badly from his painful scream...(he closed his eyes and sleep in dark)...goons were beating him still...he was looking motionless...

Daya came there , his whole body shievered badly...he was looking so much that...he saw his brother was lying in his own pool of blood...he rushed roward Abhijeet...he throw all the goons away from his brother...(dhanpat and shakti became shock to see him there)

Daya taking his head on lip...bhaiya...bhaiya ankhe kholo...(tears were rolling down from his eyes)... bhaiya aapko kuch nhi hoga... ab aapka chhotu aa gya hai na...

Cid team also came there with Ishan...(ishan saw abhijeet in that condition...he rushed toward Abhijeet)

Rajat aiming gun towards them..,hands up...koi apne jagah se nhi hilega...(Dhanpat and shakti became dumbsruck)

Ishan took abhijeet in his soothing shell...abhi...abhi... beta anke kholo...abhi...(in teary tone)...daya chalo ise hospital le jana hoga...iski halat bhut kharab hai...(daya was staring his brother blankly)...dayaaa (a bit loud tone)... daya nodded...Ishan carried abhijeet in arms ...Rajat inlog me se koi bachna nahi chahiye...

Rajat : sir aap chinta mat kijiye...sabko sasooral ki gari se le jaunga...aap bas abhijeet sir ko jaldi hospital le jaye...(ishan nodded and left with Daya)

Rahat tying hand cuff in shakti hand...neta jee bhut luft le liya aapne 5 star hotel ka ab jail ka khane ka swad bhi chakh leejiye...

shakti...ae inspector tumhari himaat kaise hui hume hathkari lagane ki...aur kaun se jurm me andar kar rahe ho tum humlogo ko...

Rajat : chaliye abhi bata dete hai... Pappu... uth jayo..kitna soyoge...(pappu got up from floor)...

Dhanpat in shock...ye jinda kaise hai...ise to humne khud goli mari thi...

Rajat in smile...bullet proof jacket se...(in smirking)aur bhi hai..dekhna chahoge...viraj... andar ayo...(viraj came inside)...tumhare bete ka khooni Daya nhi balki ye hai (shakti shocked)... abhijeet sir ne tumhare bete ki maut ki khabar sunte hi hume investigation ke liye bol diya tha and now muderer is infront of you...jab humne ise pakra to isne tumhare kilaf ek aisa saboot diya ki tumlogo ki fansi ki saja to pakki hai...(they became confuse as well as afraid like hell)...dekhna chahoge...?

He played a video in which they were confession each other's crime...

Dhanpat...ye video...ye video kaise aya tumhare paas...

viraj in fear...maine chupke se uss din aapdono ki sari baat record karli thi taki aaplogo ko blackmail kar saku...

shakti... aastin ke saanp...tumka hum jinda nhi chhorenge...

Rajat...bas bhut ho gya drama...sachin le jayo sabko yahan se...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Abhijeet gained his conscious after three hours ...he opened his eyes and saw ishan and daya were standing beside him with worried expression on their face...

Abhijeet holding Ishan's hand...cha..chu...(he got up in herk and touched ishan's face)...chachu aap theek ho...mujhe laga...(tears fall down from his eyes)...mai kitna dar gaya tha aapko pata hai...

Ishan hide him inside his chest...aise kaise hume kuch ho jata...jab tak humare bacche humare paas hai hume kuch ho hi nhi sakta...abhi aapko dard to nhi ho rahi na beta...kitna mara unlogo ne aapko (in hurt and pain)

Abhijeet in naughty tone...chachu aapka putar sher hai sher...inne chhote mote choto se kuch na hoga tusi pareshan na ho...isse bade bade jakham khaye hai maine...

Ishan in smiley tone...accha jee...humare abhi jee to punjabi bhut accha bol lete hai...kahan se seekha ...(thinking something)...ohooo kahi punjabi kuri to pasand nhi aa gyi aapko...(abhijeet hit him on his arm...)

Abhijeet in shy...chachu aap bhi na...(he hugged more tightly Ishan)

Abhijeet seperated after sometime and asked ..chhotu kahan hai chachu...(loooing around)...vo theek to hai na...haan...

Daya came inside while saying..bhaiyaaaaaa...(in smile)...he came and sat on Abhijeet's bed...(ishan left from there patted abhijet's cheek)

Abhijeet eyes filled with tear...he cupped daya's face...chhotu tu theek to hai na baccha...(hold his hand and he felt great pan in his heart seeing his broken nail)...jada dard to nhi ho raha na...tune doctor ko dikhya haan...aur vo drugs...(daya was smiling ear to ear seeing his brave bro like this)... abhijeet saw his smile and became angry...mai tujhse kuch pooch raha hun...aur tu hans raha hai...

Daya now smiled broadly..bhaiya kyun tention lete ho aap itni mai bilkul theek hun...(in cute tone)...aur hospital bed pe aap ho mai nahi...

Abhijeet in tears...tu janta hai na tere sareer pe ek kharonch bhi aa jati hai to mujhpe kya betti hai ...tujhe uss halat me dekhkar pata hai mujhpe kya gujra...(daya's eyes also filled with tear)...man kar raga tha un sabki ek ek boti noch dalu...unki himmat kaise hui mere bhai ko haath lagane ki...

Daya hugging him tightly...i love you bhaiya...aap iss pure world nhi balki pureeeeeee universe ke sabse acche bhai ho...love you so much...

Abhijeet kissed on his head...aur mera chhotu iss duniya ka sabse pyara sabse masoom vala bhai hai...(daya smiled shyly)...

Abhijeet seperated him from hug and asked him...par chhotu tune aur chachu ne mujhe kab bachaya...kaise bachaya...mujhe kuch yaad nahi aur tumlog to vo gufa me the na... phir mere bare me kaisa pata chala ...??

Daya laying down his brother on bed...aap let jaye...jada der baithna sahi nahi hai aapke liye...(he covered him from blanket)

Abhijeet hold his hand and asked annoyingly...chhotu bata na...

Daya taking place beside his brother... actually hua ye ki chachu ne cctc camera dekh liya tha...aur jab humdono ko saath rakha gaya tab chachu ne mere kaan me bola natak karne ke liye...phir kuch der baad maine cctv ki wire kaat di kyunki uss vakt unlogo ka sara dhyan aap par tha...phir humlog vahan se nikal gaye...aur uske baad chachu vahan aapke team ko le ayi aur hum aapko lekar hospital aa gye...

Abhijeet in praising tone...kya baat hai ...ab mujhe pura yakeen ho gya hai ki mera chhotu bhut jaldi cid officer ban jaega...

Daya keeping head on his chest...(abhijeet ruffled his hair)...mujhe cid officer nahi banna...agar mai cid officer ban gaya to aapka aur chachu ka khyal kaun rakhega...(abhijeet smiled sweetly)...cid me jane ke baad aap mujhe pyaar bhi nhi karoge...mujhe pata hai (innocently)

Abhijeet in confusion...ain vo kyun...?

Daya in cute tone...kyunki tab...ummm mujhe nahi pata...bas aap nhi karoge...

Abhijeet...chhotu bata na...

Daya in sleepy tone...mu..jhe pata hai bas...

Abhijeet shaking head in disappointment...accha mat bata par bina khaye so mat...aur ghar chala ja chachu ko lekar vo bhi thak gye honge na gudda...

Daya in sleepy tone...mujhe nhi jana...mai aapke paas hi rahunga...

Ishan came there and nodded his head in disappointment after listening his chhote tone...

Ishan in strict tone...daya chupchap uthiye aur khana khaye..uske baad aapko ghar bhi jana hai ..(abhijeet smiled )

Daya sat up and said... phir bhaiyu ko bhi le chalo na ghar ...

Abhijeet in happy tone...haan chachu mera bhi discharge karvado na...

Ishan in scolding tone...abhi daya agar dono me se kisine ne bhi ek aur labz bola to accha nhi hoga...(duo looked each other sadly)...bhaiyu ka discharge karvado na (immitating daya)...apne bhaiyu ki halat dekhi hai aapne...sar pe teen take lage hai...(daya's eye became wide... because ishan had not said him anything about his condition)... stomach me internal bleeding hua tha...pair me ek hair line fracture..ghootne ke knee ball pe bhut bari chot ayi hai...andaja bhi hai aapko ise kitna dard ho raha hoga...(abhijeet was trying to stop him but he was in his own flow...daya's eyes became teary)...cid officer koi lohe ke to bane hue nhi hote na vo bhi humari tarah insaan hi hote hai...ye to hai hi befakoof (abhijeet lowered his head)... aur daya tum use aur badhava de rahe ho...jante ho thora sa bhi careless hone se kya hoga ...

Daya didn't say anything left from there after saying a small sorry to them...

Abhijeet in disappointed...kya chachu aapne rula diya na mere bhai ko...use thori pata tha mere iss condition ke bare me...aur mai bilkul theek hun...

Ishan glanced at him angrily... Hume pata hai humne kya kiya...ab aap chupchap mooh band karke so jaye nahi to hume nhi pata hum kya karenge...

 **Abhijeet closed his eyes immediately... ye chachu ko achanak se kya ho gya...kuch der pahle to bilkul theek the..pata nhi mera baccha kya kar raha hoga...he unknowingly slept off thinking about his chhotu...**

Ishan covered him from blanket...he caressed his hair and kissed on his head...

 **ishan pov...hum bhi na ajeeb hai dono ko bin matlab ka daant diya..par ye daya bhi to ek baar me kisi ki baat nhi sunta. .. pata nhi kahan gaya hoga ye larka...**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Abhijeet was so much angry and sad upon himself..mujhe chachu ko uss din rokna chahiye tha...chhotu kitna hurt hua yaar...pata hai aaj pure teen din ho gye par maine uska chehra tak nhi dekha...pata nhi kaisa hoga vo...

Arnav...abhi tu itni tention kyun leta hai yaar...aur tujhe aaj Dhanpat aur shakti ke hearings me bhi to jana hai na...(abhijeet nodded)... Dekh aaj kitna khas mauka hai uncle aunty ke khooni ko saja milne vala hai ... tujhe to khus hona chahiye...and don't worry hearing ke baad tu apne chhotu se mil lena ok...(abhijeet nodded but he was looking sad without his chatter box)

Aranav...abhi mai bahar hun...tu ready ho ja...ishan uncle pahle se hi court me hai...

Abhijeet...theek hai mai do minute me ready hota hun...(arnav nodded and left from there)...

Abhijeet in anger...unhe saja kanoon nahi mai dunga...kyunki mai janta hun ye log apne power se turant bahar aa jaenge...aur ab mai apne family ko lekar risk nhi le sakta...(he called someone)

Arnav and ishan both came inside abhijeet's room after some time..both were looking at him angrily...

Abhijeet ... kya hua aaplog mujhe aise kyun dekh rahe ho...

Ishan in straight tone...abhi tum kanoon ke rakhvale hokar aisa kaise kar sakte ho...tumne hi Dhanpat aur shakti ko beech me jhoote accident ka natak karke marva diya na...

Arnav...yaar undono ko marne ki kya jarrorat thi...unhe kanoon to saja de raha tha na...phir ?

Daya coming inside with sweet boxes...kanoon unhe maut ki saja kabhi nhi deta...(abhijeet eyes twinkled seeing Daya)...aur vo apna gair kanooni dhandha jail se bhi continue kar sakte the...na jane unhone aaj tak kitne masoomo ki jindgi barbaad ki hogi...yahan baat sirf humare maa baap ki nahi hai...yahan baat un hajar jano ka bhi hai jo unlogo ne li...un jaise rakshaso ko jinda rahne ka koi hak nhi tha...aaplog kanoon kanoon ki mala japte ho na...par in jaise logo me itni takat hoti hai ki ye judge ko bhi faisle badalne par majboor kar sakte hai ...yahan tak ki kanoon ke rakhvale chand paiso ke liye inke gulam ho jate hai...puri ki puri system ye log apne control me kar lete hai...and bhaiya ne jo bhi kiya vo unka **Farz** tha...ek cid officer hone ka farz aur ek bete hone ka farz unhone bhut acche se nibhaya hai...desh ki gandagi ko saaf karne me kya burai hai...kyun bhaiya...am i right?

Abhijeet was looking at him with proudful eyes while arnav and Ishan were shock...

Daya gave them sweets...mooh meetha kijiye... mai chalta hun...

Abhijeet in hurt tone...chhotu mujhse bhi baat nhi karega...itne din ke baad dekha tujhe ek baar gale bhi nahi lagega...

Daya composing his emotions...bhaiyu aap ghar aayo na phir mai gale bhi lagunga aur dher sari baate bhi karunga par abhi aap fit nhi ho na..aur dusro ki tarah mai bhi aapko dard me nhi dekh sakta...(and he left from there)

Abhijeet in cute tone...chachu kuch karo na mujhe aap dono aise acche nahi lag rahe...mujhe mera chhotu chahiye...

Ishan in smile...bas ek din ka wait kar lijiye...kl aapko discharge bhi mil jaega aur chhotu bhi...(abhijeet smiled )

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daya came inside his house after coming from collage..but he became shock when he saw all house is in dark...

Daya in confusion...ye light ko kya ho gya...he found the switch board and turn on the light...as he turn on the light...he listened a boom sound...all glister fall over his head...he was looking stunned...he saw house was fully decorated beautifully...and **congratulation Daya was written on it"...** he was shocked...so much shocked...he even didn't realise that when his brother hugged him tightly...

Abhijeet seperated from hug and cupped his face...thank u so much baccha mujhe itni bari khusi dene ke liye...mai bata nhi sakta mai kitna khus hun ye sunkar ki tu pure state me top 3 par aya hai...i m so much proud of you...aaj tune mujhe duniya ki sabse bari khusi di hai meri jaan (he hugged him once again)

Ishan in smiley tone...daya...(daya saw him with teary eyes..but he immediately looked down) ...

Ishan in sad tone...apne chachu se baat nhi karoge...daya immediately hugged him tightly...(Abhijeet and ishan smiled soothingly to see his baby back)

Daya seperated from hug...par ye sab kab kiya aaplogo ne...aur bhaiya aapko discharge kaise mil gaya..aapne hi chachu se jid ki hogi na...

Abhijeet in naughty tone... doctor ne khud discharge kar diya... actually vo log mujhe jada der nhi jhel sakte the...aur ye sara surprise ka idea chachu ka tha...

Daya in happy tone...thank you so much chachu...aur sorry bhi ...bhaiya aapko bhi sorry...

Abhijeet...ab bas na no sorry...

Daya ...bhaiya mai uss din ke liye sorry nahi bol raha hun kisi aur baat ke liye...

Ishan in confusion ... aur kaun si baat..

Daya closing his eyes...vo maine aapdono ke credit card se pure collage ko 3 din party de diya...

Ishan and abhijeet shouted together...kyaaàaaaa (in shock)

Abhijeet in irritative tone...par 3 din kyun...aur vo pure collage ko...(in shocking tone)

Daya in grin...vo mai top 3 me aya na to 3 din party..agar top 5 me aata to 5 din party aur agar top 10 me ata to pure 10 din party...(and he burst out in laugh)

Abhijeet and ishan firstly both looked each other with shocking expression and then they both emerged with daya in laughing...

Ishan hugged them together happily and trio shared a beautiful time together happily...

 **The End...**

 **A/n: I don't wanna prove wrong our law system but guys its a bitter truth...hope you enjoyed the journey of Farz ya Rishta ...i m going to miss my all character in this story...**

 **Aaploh kise sabse jada miss karne vale ho guys...mai to sabko bhut jada miss karne vali hun...thank u so much guys for you reviews...jinhone ek baar bhi iss syory pe review diya unhe bhi heartly thanks...sorry guys mai sabk individually me thank u nhi bol nhi payi...**

 **And aaplogo ko iss story ke ending pe dukhi hone ki jarporat nhi hai because mai iska sequel jaroor likhungi with different theme and plot...but haan mujhe iss last chapter me 45 reviews chahiye...ab humari mulakat ek mahine baad hi hogi after my examination...will miss u so much guys...aur sorry mai inaam bhi march me hi continue karungi aur dusre stories bhi...**

 **Tata...bubye...tc)))**

 **Lots of love**

 **chitra...**


End file.
